


Joy of the Lips

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: Gaara had been learning bit by bit for years how to express himself better, but he always came up short when it came to being able to laugh like a normal person. In an effort to make himself more approachable and therefore a better leader, he realizes his best bet to learning how to laugh is by asking for help from the person who taught him pain, Rock Lee.Then maybe Gaara can start to learn even more from Lee than what he asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend casually mentioned “hey, Kakashi/Gai is a good ship,” which spiraled waaaay Out of Control into a conversation about Naruto in general and Gaara/Lee. Now here I am, heavily invested in this ship and wanting to make a story about Rock Lee and Gaara making each other happy.
> 
> I do apologize that Lee comes next chapter, and this is a lot of friendship and family. I hope you like it, though. ♥️
> 
> It does have changes to canon, in terms of epilogue stuff, And I’m not 100% certain at the times certain things would have happened in the gap sections, so this is some guesswork on the canon timeframe.

Naruto stood first when he felt as though the meeting ended. “Man, this is complicated. We’ve been at it an hour, and this is a good stopping point. We should get dinner soon.”

Gaara, as a friend, had no issues with Naruto wanting food, but, as Kazekage, kept a straight face and stared at Naruto. “We have yet to discuss the trade routes. You have only accepted trading the new products, but we must continue working the details of transportation and seasonal issues.” Gaara never shifted from his spot, and instead grabbed a scroll of a map between Suna and Konoha areas.

Despite volunteering to make the agreement on his own as an excuse to get experience and see his friend, Naruto had doubts about calling Gaara during trade agreements a friend. The cold and blank stare Naruto got could not be shaken, and it almost sent a shiver down his spine. Naruto beat Gaara in a fight once, and he could do it again, but he had no defenses against such a professional look telling him to sit back down.

Maybe if Kakashi tried to tell him to work instead of eat, Naruto would fight and insist on dinner first, but Naruto was 22 and just starting the training to lead a country, whereas Gaara was 22 and had been doing a fine job for years. Seeing the results of his friend’s work as Kazekage gave Naruto an incentive to listen and try and get over his ingrained habit of wanting to put off work. The sun had only just set. Naruto supposed be could put off dinner another hour, and if Gaara insisted on still working over eating, then Naruto would put up more of a fight. 

Naruto groaned and pouted, but he grabbed his paperwork and sat back down. “You’re a total stick in the sand sometimes,” Naruto stated but the smile on his face indicated he had no problems with Gaara. Naruto never loved work, but he respected that it needed to be done and made no other commentary on the matter. “Our primary flooding is May through September, with September being the month I have to be careful about walking in watery streets the most. Since it’s still February, what time frame are you thinking of figuring out how to take the extra flood water?”

Gaara grabs his maps and traces a line with his finger between their villages. “I can move the sand fast enough then to create heat underground enough to form a glass tunnel, but that endeavor on my own may take a month to complete the entire route. The tunnel must be underground to avoid water being lost during travel from the sun’s heat, but if laborers in Konoha started digging before reaching the desert, I can cut the time to a week.”

Naruto looked visibly confused about the idea of Gaara doing almost all the work involved, as well as the physics behind it. Gaara goes over the steps of which areas would be hard to create glass and which would be easy. Then Gaara mentions how he can cover the tunnels exposed in Konoha provided they’re already dug with relative ease. Finding a pathway and discussing cost of labor and whom to hire took time and brain power, but after a touch less than an hour passed, Gaara finally accepted the proposal enough to send it to Kakashi for his judgement.

The same second Naruto rolled of the seal for their tentative agreement, Naruto opened his mouth to speak. “All right! If that’s everything, it’s time for us to get some food finally. C’mon, let’s go. I’ll even pay for your meal.”

Naruto extends his hand, already standing. Contact took years to accept, but Gaara felt no issues taking the hand and rising to his feet. Loathe as he was to admit it, Gaara had been hungry the entire time, so he considered himself equally or more eager to eat than Naruto. “Suna isn’t known for ramen, Naruto. But I’m sure Temari made you a portion of dinner if we visit my home.” 

Another pout, then another smile. Naruto never enjoyed being told finding ramen in Suna was next to impossible, but he adored home cooked meals. “Perfect! Let’s hurry up then!” The half-shout made Gaara wince a bit.

“Be careful to control your volume. Shikadai will be close to bedtime or already asleep when we arrive.”

“Aw, killjoy. I wanted to see how the baby was doing.”

Not that he would admit it, but Gaara enjoyed Naruto at his home and taking interest in his family since it made Naruto feel like another brother to him. Though he made at least one good friend, Gaara found himself interacting with his family with more ease than talking to citizens and outsiders. Gaara knew he could learn how to be more expressive and approachable as Kazekage. He knew in his head taking interest in the lives of others meant more than doing paperwork and ensuring the village ran smoothly and safely.

Still, Gaara never could bring himself to talk to many citizens or foreign allies in conversational ways. Gaara knew several personal things about Kakashi from Naruto’s gossip, but he never bothered directly asking Kakashi those personal details like his marriage or even simple conversation on enjoying the weather. While Gaara and Naruto sprinted to Gaara’s home, Gaara wondered in what ways he could seem more like Naruto, who had a way with people unrivaled when it came to making strong and reliable bonds. Naruto’s positive traits had started to influence Gaara the moment they met, but he still needed help to act like he was, in Naruto’s words, in fact human.

At least Gaara had family, though, that let him be his more reserved self. When they reached Gaara’s home, sure enough, Temari had a small baby Shikadai resting over her shoulder as they walked in. Shikadai looked ready to sleep. Temari looked ready to faint.

“Oh, hey, thank goodness you’re here. I sent Shikamaru to clean up Shikadai’s bed and Kankuro is on a run to get new baby powder. Can you hold Shikadai for me while I get Shikadai’s drool off my shoulder and grab new pajamas for him for bed?”

“Sure!” Naruto exclaimed, far too loudly.

Temari gave him a look, then turned to Gaara. “I meant Uncle Gaara, sorry.” She did not wait for a response, and instead already pushed the baby into Gaara’s arms.

Gaara loved Shikadai, and he had grown much better at holding him over the past few weeks, but he really wished Naruto was allowed to hold him instead at times. When Temari turned away, Gaara put Shikadai on top of some sand, gently swaying the sand bed back and forth when he started to cry from absence of his mother.

Baby Shikadai cried for less than five seconds once he noticed he was on the sand bed. Gaara only tested Shikadai being on a sand bed the prior week once Temari said he had grown strong enough to support his own neck and make tiny motions indicating he wanted to play. Naruto looked almost jealous, watching with a gaping mouth and leaning over to see Shikadai smiling and laughing.

“Whoa! That’s so cool! I didn’t know you made sand so stable. Temari lets you do this?” Naruto asked, poking the sand and feeling it as simultaneously soft and structurally sound.

“I was babysitting alone when I tested it. I already got an earful for trying it, but I was very safe when I tested it out, and put him on his real bed first before picking him up with sand.” Gaara smiled briefly before pausing. “Temari does not let me do this.” Heading footsteps approach, Gaara pushed Shikadai back into his arms and hid his sand. Naruto grinned ear to ear, but kept his mouth otherwise shut when Temari and Shikamaru came into sight.

“‘Sup, Gaara, Naruto. It’s the little guy’s bedtime. Lemme get him off your hands.” Shikamaru reached for his son, and stole him right from Gaara’s arms. “Yo, Shikadai. Say night to Uncle Gaara and Naruto.”

Shikadai gurgled a little, nothing much resembling a goodnight, but Temari seemed ecstatic about the little noises anyway, and she kissed him on his tiny forehead.

“Dinner is still on the stove. I may crash myself when this little guy goes to bed. See you two in the morning,” Temari said while heading back to their room with Shikadai and Shikamaru.

Gaara and Naruto were left alone, ready to finally eat after a long day. Gaara has been working since about four in the morning, and Naruto has just arrived to Suna that afternoon without any rest from traveling. The dinner had gone a bit cold, but neither cared enough as they sat down and ate. Gaara admired Temari making such a good meal for so many people while also caring for an infant, even if the meal was neither gizzard nor ramen.

“So,” Naruto began after swallowing his last bite of dinner. “Gaara, have you figured out your plans for next month? Gai and Kakashi-sensei are having their wedding ceremony and everything. I know you got the invitation, and you should go. Not a lot of the other kages seem to care, but almost everyone is attending. It’s a nice image for you to come to a wedding. You haven’t been to one since, what, Temari’s and Shikamaru’s two years ago? And that was a closed private one.”

Gaara resisted the urge to sigh when he knew Naruto had a point. A Hokage’s wedding was both a formal situation where Gaara had to be presentable and seem perfect, but also informal on the grounds of he would have to interact with people discussing only neutral topics instead of politics and war and social issues. Gaara had no issues with any individual in particular, but he had issue with the idea of having to be social in a way that, to him, seemed pointless. “I sent my regards to Kakashi-sama already. The date of the wedding has no conflicts, so I have no excuse to not attend.”

Naruto laughed out, slapping Gaara on the back with controlled strength to only be playful and not painful. “No excuses, huh? Were you looking for one? Gaara, buddy, it’s a good look if you go, but you don’t need to. If you need an excuse then it’s not like you can’t just send a letter that you got sick.”

“Kazekages do not get sick.” Gaara said, finite resolve in his voice indicating he really had never gotten sick before and intended to never get sick. “And Kazekages attend all . . . ‘meetings’ with other kages.”

Naruto gave other pat, soft this time. “Yeah, yeah. You gotta not think of it as a meeting though. It’s a wedding! They’re fun! Filled with tears and laughter and heartwarming speeches of eternal love.”

“I have no business having ‘fun’, let alone with ‘tears and laughter and heartwarming speeches of eternal love.’”

“What’s that about eternal love?” Kankuro asks, holding a bag of baby products and looking tired in his own right. “Oh, hey, Naruto, what’s up?”

“Nothing much. Trying to convince Gaara to have fun at Kakashi-sensei’s wedding.”

Kankuro openly rolled his eyes. “Nice try. Gaara doesn’t do fun. He just awkwardly,” Kankuro notices Gaara’s glare and pokes his cheek, “and adorably tolerates things.”

Gaara glares more at his brother, not enjoying the fact that Naruto has backup for bothering him. “I do more than tolerate. I openly dislike most of my paperwork, and I enjoy Naruto’s and my family’s company. I suppose I do . . . love seeing Shikadai smile, as well.”

Kankuro and Naruto “awed” in unison, then continued awing when they noticed the twinge of embarrassment on Gaara’s face. “Bro, that’s so sweet. I love you, too!” Kankuro wanted it to sound teasing, but it was a genuine confession that he cared for his brother, and he went in to give Gaara a brief hug. “But speaking of Shikadai, I gotta give this to Temari.”

“Be careful. She may have gone to sleep, and if you wake her I don’t think I can find another brother.”

Kankuro blanched but nodded. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll just leave them where she can find them later.”

When Kankuro left, Naruto scooted his chair even closer beside Gaara, then poked Gaara’s cheek several times before sand swatted his hand away. “Ouchie.”

“I’ve been touched enough of times today.”

Naruto stares at Gaara. And stared. And stared more with a dopey smile on his face as he reached to poke Gaara’s face again. The sand swatted his hand away again, but Naruto still smiled and stared. “You look happy.”

Just three words, but they hit Gaara hard. With a sign, Gaara nodded. “I suppose I am happy.”

“That’s so cool, Gaara, that you’re showing it. You used to never smile, not as easily. But . . .”

Gaara did not like the ‘but’, least of all when it came with a very pensive expression on Naruto’s face. “Naruto, I assure you, I am happy with my life. More than I deserve to be.”

That made the pensive expression on Naruto’s face turn into one of worry. “You . . . shouldn’t see it like that, Gaara. I’m happy you’re happy, but you shouldn’t think you don’t deserve this — deserve more, too. You’re smiling like you mean it lately but . . . They’re so small. From far away sometimes I can’t even tell you’re happy, that you’re okay. I mean, it’s not like it’s bad that you’re restrained and control your expressions. Every smile you make is cute, but I don’t even think I’ve seen you laugh. Ever. And I’m hilarious, Gaara. So is Kankuro. You don’t laugh and sometimes it’s hard to tell you’re happy. You’re really important to me, so I just. I’m happy to see you and worried you don’t think you deserve it, too.”

A wave of shame washed over Gaara, then bitterness. “It’s no concern of yours if I don’t laugh, Naruto. Just because people can’t see my facial expression from a distance doesn’t mean, mean anything wrong with me or that there’s something to fear.”

Naruto’s heart froze. “No one thinks that. Gaara, it’s not you. There’s nothing to fear and we know that. Everyone knows. I’m . . . sorry.” Naruto leaned sideways and rested his head on Gaara’s shoulders. “As Kazekage, try to think of it as your happiness, the more open it is and obvious it is, makes the people happy because then they feel like you’re okay. People like and trust you so much they want to see you be okay.”

“I understand you’re point, but it’s been years. I think small smiles are my limit. It’s . . . fine. Isn’t it?”

Naruto shrugged. “It is. It’s not like I want you to feel sad about not being happy. You shouldn’t feel bad - ever. Really, your smiles are awesome.”

Gaara looks down at the dinner place, now dirty with just a few specks of crumbs and tries to see his reflection in it as he leans over. The plate is too matte to show anything. “I should learn how to laugh? To be a better Kazekage. No matter how far, if citizens see me laughing they can see I’m fine and that they are fine.”

“Y-yeah! That’s what I was saying but it’s not necessary. Again, I am _hilarious_ , and you never laughed. You’re still super cool if you don’t laugh.”

Gaara felt his smile return from Naruto’s words. “I assure you, you mostly get people to laugh at you. I am being kind by not laughing in your presence.”

“Hey! Not super cool!” Naruto scrunched his face and glared at Gaara while he huffed up his chest. Gaara sat still, looking at Naruto with a neutral and amused expression. Then in just another moment passing Naruto felt his stomach rumble, and laughter came out, Gaara smiling at the somewhat childish exchange.

“Be calm, Naruto,” Gaara said without bite. “Shikadai.”

“Oh,” Naruto whispered. “Sorry.”

“You’ll be fine. It’s getting late, though. You should head to your lodging and rest properly. We leave to Konoha in the morning.”

“We?!” Naruto shouted, out of both confusion and also excitement.

From a distant part of the house, Gaara and Naruto can hear the wailing of a baby, and Temari cursing. Gaara turned to Naruto and gestured to the door. “Out. I want to personally deliver the trade agreement to Konoha and ensure anything else that needs to be done can be discussed right then. Now go.”

Naruto fled faster than a blink when he heard stomping approaching the kitchen, and he had no desire to be around both a screaming baby and the screaming parents.

Shikamaru comes out from the hallways, though Gaara fully expected Temari. “Where is that loudmouth?” he asked with so much fatigue Gaara pondered if he could really have threatened Naruto even if he had not escaped.

“Ran away. We can move Shikadai into my room tonight as punishment, if you’d like to rest.”

Shikamaru thought, only for a moment but with his intelligence, Shikamaru would normally have an answer already if not for the grogginess. “Sure. You won’t see him for a week. Take him for the night. Temari is holding him. I’ll move the crib to your room.”

A small victory more than a loss, considering Gaara hardly needed sleep, and he liked Shikadai.  
—  
Shikadai barely noticed being put into a new room. The crib was the same as he always used, and he had been in Gaara’s bedroom before. Since Shikadai had about twenty minutes of a nap, he felt energized to play for about a half hour before exhausting himself again. Instead of crying, he played with toys in his crib, giggling and smiling big as wide the entire time.

A part of it hurt to see. Gaara used his sand to lift Shikadai from the crib and let him play with the sand as several new toys while in the air, and all the while he never stopped laughing. Painful because it was so pure, innocent, that it felt almost wrong to be around that level of fragileness, but most of the hurt came from an emotion Gaara could only call jealousy. A baby, who knows nothing of the world besides his mother’s touch and food, can laugh.

Gaara lacked the skill to laugh that everyone, newborn infants, possessed. Kazekage, strongest and most dedicated shinobi on all Sunagakure, and even then he had no ability or training or understanding to find laughter for himself. Nothing will change Gaara caring about Shikadai, but the babbling of a baby proved exactly how inept Gaara was at expressing himself, expressing joy.

Expressing himself had always been an issue, so Naruto’s commentary was not a new issue, but a new place for introspection. Expressing himself through anything had been tough, even pain. Until Rock Lee’s kick, Gaara had no reference for physical pain, and, ten years later, Gaara had no reference for physical joy. Smiles meant less than laughter, physically, because he could mimic them. Moving his mouth to say “cheese” was a bit awkward, but it was a reference point in learning how to smile. Gaara only had to lift the side of his mouth, and he could see how it looked on other people until he liked how his smile looked on him.

Laughter, from what he logically knew, was like pain, in the opposite direction. It comes from a physical sensation while people have emotions. Rock Lee’s kick came with physical discomfort, then emotional discomfort in the form of panic and distress and fear. Yet laughter seemed like the emotion of some type of joy, then it manifested in a physical reaction.

The twisted and snide chuckles from when Gaara was a preteen did not count. Those “laughs” were nothing more than a sadistic “Heh” as he crushed, literally, an opponent. If Gaara tried to laugh in that regard again, surely that would put his standing with his citizens and foreigners at a new low. Gaara had the memory of laugher, a genuine happy sort, from times of his very early years, but the time and his sense of self had become so distance that the memory had the same usefulness as watching Shikadai or Naruto laugh.

Shikadai had fallen asleep in the sand, so Gaara placed him back into his crib with the subtlety turning a page in a book. The room stayed silent while the baby slept, no cries or laughs. Having silence eased Gaara’s ability to think. As much as he enjoyed his friends and family, Gaara needed he rest that came from silence more than the rest that came from sleep. It gave him a chance to think without stressing on outside influences or noise. Sleep had not truly helped, since Gaara always had things to be done and often needed time to think about how to do them so they would be done well. A chance to collect his thoughts and feeling, that was what “sleep” became to him, not a useless time of dreaming up nightmares and fears.

A teacher, or someone to expose him to laughter, personally. Gaara’s mind kept following the assumption that he needed outside help, and he hated it. A baby needed no explanation, yet Gaara had no idea how to start. His family had much more concerning things to do than teach Gaara how to appear upbeat and friendly. Well, maybe Kankuro had free time but Gaara would never ask Kankuro to teach him something if he could help it. As for friends . . . the entire situation came from Naruto’s big mouth, and Naruto always laughed.

Naruto taught him how to care about bonds, yes, but that was a very special personal relationship between them. Gaara considered asking Naruto, but Naruto was the type of straightforward and simple minded man that his advice would be “just do it! It’s easy!” Gaara meant it as no criticism to Naruto, but Naruto Never had to think about it before; he would not know how to explain something that came naturally to him.

In some regards, Naruto and he became friends because Naruto worked off the foundation that Rock Lee laid down. Rock Lee showed him the value of hard work making pride which let pride turn into strength and spirit. Even before dropping his weights in their battle, Rock Lee had been honest and dedicated and considerate to Gaara, whom he wanted to fight but not hurt. It came totally juxtaposed to Gaara who had no interest in fighting, only hurting.

Then the irony of Gaara getting hurt that day, that had been the real starting point. Rock Lee taught Gaara pain, that had been true for ten valuable years. But Gaara wanted to expand that truth, and perhaps Rock Lee would be the most suitable teacher to teach Gaara how to laugh. Rock Lee earned the title of the hardest worker Gaara knew, and he understood others and their feelings well. Essentially, Rock Lee knew not everyone has an equal understanding of things that should come “naturally.” Instead of just telling Gaara to laugh, Gaara knew Rock Lee would actually try and understand Gaara’s problem and help him find out for himself how to laugh.

Not that Rock Lee needed to agree to help. Gaara would never force someone to help him, and especially not Lee. Of all the people Gaara wanted to burden with his trite dilemma, he would put Lee last. Every moment Lee spent in Gaara’s presence, genuinely smiling and laughing and enjoying Gaara’s company, had been too much to ask for. Lee owed Gaara nothing and Gaara owed Lee everything. Gaara wanted to think of anyone else, from Sakura Haruno to Neji Hyuuga, but no one seemed as good and relevant a teacher as Lee.

Gaara resigned himself to the fact that he needed help, that he knew who to ask, and that in two days when he reached Suna he could ask directly. Gaara would just ask, not demand, for Lee’s time and patience to teach him. Even that seemed like too much disturbance, but Lee had seemed so genuinely forgiving to Gaara, and Gaara would enjoy spending time with Lee.

If joy was a part of laughter, then the joy Gaara experienced from being in around Lee, one of Gaara’s most precious people, seemed like something crucial. He loved being around Lee and the weightlessness of being around Lee. Despite constantly being plagued with guilt whenever Gaara _thought_ about Lee, actually being in Lee’s presence was easy and natural. He would just ask. That would be all of two minutes out of Lee’s day, and nothing to feel guilty about for just wasting two minutes of his friend’s training time with a childish favor.

Except if Lee agreed . . . Should Gaara work the audacity to ask Lee for help, and Lee, the kind man he was, agree to teach him how to laugh . . . Then that would be Lee’s choice, and nothing to worry about.

More importantly, Lee would agree to spend time with Gaara for the purpose of making Gaara happy. Alongside the guilt of disturbing his friend, a bit of happiness emerged at the thought of being around Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Grey again with a chapter! Beta is DarkGaaraluver (what a weeb username), and it’s the chapter Lee actually shows up! He’s at the end, but I have a very “two-man-show” style so once Lee’s there, next chapter is particularly where things pick up.
> 
> That being said, even if it’s not romantically focused, this chapter was a lot of fun. I don’t know what canon endgame elements I’m changing, to be honest, since I’m keeping ShikaTema and their baby, but maybe I won’t keep other ships. But since it’s GaaLee everything else is mostly sidelined, anyone. I hope you enjoy!

Shikadai awoke before the sun by a half hour. Gaara had long since thought about his plan, as well as thought of how to designate his duties to his siblings while he left. With his next few days sorted, Gaara had no excuse to be upset about the sudden crying. Gaara knew enough about Shikadai and baby care to understand that he needed to eat, and that was one of the few babysitting duties he had no ability to help with. Temari insisted she be the one to feed her son, at least for a few more weeks, so Gaara had no choice but to awaken his sister and hope she also felt prepared for the days coming.

Gaara carries the wailing baby in his arms, not risking Temari scolding him first thing in the morning for using sand. With the loudness of Shikadai’s crying, Gaara did not need to knock, and Temari already opened the door and took her son out from Gaara’s arms. In the brief moment between Temari opening the door to take her son then shutting it in Gaara’s face, she looked both tired but extremely happy to see her baby. She also developed a few stress pimples, but Gaara would never comment on it and tell her she looked as lovely as ever if she asked. Gaara loves Shikadai, but seeing his sister and brother-in-law worn so thin made Gaara a bit disappointed, so he decided to try and ease the work at least somewhat.

With the sun barely on the horizon, Gaara decided he could be in charge of making breakfast. Nothing too fancy, but he could ensure his tired siblings at least got a nice meal in the day before he made their lives harder by entrusting some of his Kazekage paperwork to them. Konoha was not a vacation, but Gaara welcomed the idea of a change in scenery and seeing old faces while there. Luck permitting, Gaara could also see Lee’s face particularly. The meeting with Kakashi was one thing that would last perhaps two hours or less, so it was mostly a way to take a break from his work and pass it on to his already stressed siblings.

Shikamaru was the first to leave his room and join Gaara in the kitchen. Gaara had finished making a few eggs, and left a pot of rice boil. “That for everyone?” he asked while taking his usual spot at the table.

“Yes. If Naruto arrives in time, he’ll have a share, as well. Otherwise feel free to eat the remainder for lunch,” Gaara did not spare Shikamaru a glance as he spoke, focused on not burning the eggs, but there was a gentleness in his voice that made it sound friendly anyway.

“Hn,” Shikamaru grunted, his morning grunt, that he used to acknowledge Gaara but had no energy or motivation to talk.

When Temari stepped out, holding a freshly changed and giggly Shikadai, Shikamaru responded more, standing up to give his wife a kiss. She smiled at him, and took her usual spot as well. “My, how sweet. My little Gaara watching my son all night and making me breakfast? Why do I even keep Shikamaru around?”

Shikamaru tried not to rise to the bait, but failed. “Hey, that’s not fair. I changed all his diapers yesterday, and Gaara beat me to the stove,” Shikamaru grumbled, a little more bothered than he would admit.

Temari reached out a hand and grabbed Shikamaru’s. “Sorry, love. You know I prefer your breakfast over Gaara’s.”

Gaara turned his head at that, raising a nonexistent brow as if to dare her to repeat that confession again. She smiled but said nothing, and Gaara felt himself smiling to himself as he finished the last eggs. When the rice finished, he served them together with a hint of salt, and set it on the table for everyone. Looking at his plain meal, he could see Temari’s point on preferring Shikamaru’s, but no one complained. When Kankuro emerged from his room, likely stirred awake from the smell of food, he only made a happy hum before digging in as well.

Naruto knocked on the door came only about a minute after Kankuro awoke, refreshed and upbeat and ready to start the day. “Morning! We heading out soon?”

Gaara stepped away from the door, and gestured with his arm for Naruto to step inside. “In an hour. I made a portion of food for you to eat now, and then I want to delegate to everyone things to do while we’re gone.”

Naruto may have stopped listening after “food,” but the others listened, considering they looked saddened at the thought of taking more duties. Not wanting any more issues with a tired Temari, Naruto stayed relatively quiet as he ate, or rather engulfed, his meal.

All of it felt peaceful, with Kankuro making faces at Shikadai to make him laugh, which made Naruto and Temari laugh. Even Shikamaru let out a small chuckle. It felt peaceful, felt right, and felt human. Gaara finally realized his humanity and his emotions years ago, and he had learned to appreciate and adore the happy sound of laughter of others. The desire to laugh himself mixed with a need to be a better human and leader, but he also identified the growing jealousy. Other people could laugh without thinking, and he had no idea how.

Not to say he was not happy, though. More than jealousy or longing, Gaara enjoyed his family and friend getting along. And Gaara did not feel excluded, not necessarily, since no one would ever try and make Gaara feel that way again. Gaara just wanted to understand, and relate, and express himself in more visible ways if he could.

Eventually Shikamaru was the first to stand up, and volunteered to collect the dishes for cleaning. Kankuro grabbed Shikadai so Temari could change into her usual uniform, and once she returned, Gaara began dividing tasks for them to maintain. Gaara also packed some of the lighter but important paperwork to look over while in Konoha, considering he usually had some free time when he visited foreign villages, and he would prefer to not get behind and not overwhelm his family. Naruto kept himself occupied in the meantime chatting with Shikamaru and trying to “catch up,” to little success.

“I don’t have to have you come along, you know,” Naruto announced when Gaara and he finally set out to travel to Konoha. “What was the point of you coming here if you planned to visit anyway?”

Gaara gave his friend an apologetic smile. “We really wanted you to have practice under the guise it would all be finalized as such. You did fine, but had you made plans like you had with another leader, you may have lost Konoha trading power.”

“For real?!” Naruto yelled, but instantly deflated at the thought of hypothetically letting down his village.

“To a small extent. By talking to me we managed to reach a mutually beneficial agreement, but had I not mentioned a few resources myself, you seemed like you may have not tried furthering them. You made an acceptable deal for Konoha, but, since you’re my strongest ally, I tried to help leave more hints for you. I spared what I thought would be fair for both parties. Kakashi would not have approved of me taking advantage of you, anyway.”

“I-but-you-mmmm!” Naruto continued pouting, perhaps he would the entire journey. Gaara felt a bit guilty, pointing out his friend’s faults, but told himself it was merciful and he had to say them because they were friends. Besides, Suna desperately needed to work out a water agreement with someone, and Gaara felt genuinely pleased at the deal working out possibly in a very favorable outcome for both parties. 

“Hold your concerns, Naruto. You will learn. This apprenticeship only just started and I have already seen you make wiser choices. Improvement will come when you control yourself and think more.”

Gaara may have spoken backwards for all Naruto understood. The confusion on Naruto’s face as evident as the sand around them. “But . . . You never needed an apprenticeship. I don’t know what you did in those years we were separated but. You made it. And you were _good_ at it, and you’ve only gotten cooler and better. I’m strong, but I still can’t come close to you sometimes, you know?”

Gaara clearly did not know. Not when Naruto, not half a day prior, pointed out how inept Gaara was in certain situations and how off-putting his personality could be to those who did not already have a good relationship with him. Naruto had what Gaara lacked, and could learn what he had. Without Gaara having a certain way to fix his personality and how people perceive him, Gaara would gladly have switched positions with Naruto.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I believe in you, Naruto, and when we arrive, I can give Kakashi a full report of your merits.” Gaara nodded at his friend, eyes shining with truth and kindness. “We can go faster. If we quicken the pace we can reach the gates to Konoha in a day.”

Gaara knew he and Naruto would be exhausted by traveling during the day of a hot desert, but his eagerness took over when he spoke. Since Naruto was never one to back down, he went along with the suggestion, and sped up the pace of his run. Perhaps not in a single day, but at the new speed Gaara guessed they would reach Konoha in close to a day and a half, and even that he could hardly wait for.  
—-  
Gaara, sweating and panting, reached Konoha’s gates a hair before Naruto. They arrived an hour after Konoha’s sunset, with no fanfare welcoming or local escort on account that no one expected the two so early. The trip lasted only a bit longer than anticipated, and Gaara enjoyed not having to be coddled when visiting foreign lands, or at least Konoha which felt hardly foreign to him over the years. Even though it was also a security measure, Gaara at least liked that no one greeted them at the gates considering he knew he looked as tired as he felt from the distant sprinting. Gaara would rather not have the familiar locals see him in such disarray before he could catch his breath.

Naruto looked just as eager as he did, well, more eager considering Naruto’s natural exuberance, to spend a night resting in his home. “We’ll head over to Kakashi’s now? He’ll probably still be in his office another half hour before leaving.”

“I have no issue with that, though if he doesn’t work much longer I suggest we leave the paperwork with his office for safekeeping then set an appointment for full discussion tomorrow.”

“Perfect, yeah! Then we can grab dinner afterward!” Naruto wiped some sweat from his brow with his forearm, and gave Gaara a giant smile. Gaara wondered why Naruto would code it as dinner, as though he would take him to eat anything besides ramen, but who knew. Perhaps Gaara would finally try new Konoha local cuisines, but most likely not.

Naruto, incentivized with food, found his energy again to lead the way to the Hokage’s office. Sure enough, Gaara could see a lights on in the building. A few shinobi guarded the area, but Naruto proved who he was with ease and vouched for Gaara to see the hokage. The visible guards allowed entrance, and Gaara was certain some hidden ANBU remained in the area, so with the protection there was no reason to not allow Gaara and Naruto entry.

Not that Kakashi was particularly happy or unhappy to see them. Kakashi spared one long, calculating glance at them as they entered his office, eyes going to the scroll revealed in Gaara’s hand. “That was fast. I assume you did well?” he asked with little real concern or curiosity.

“It was great! I doubt you need to even need to look it over, let’s be real,” Naruto boasted. While true, things went well and Kakashi would likely not make any changes to the proposal, Gaara wished Naruto said it less loudly right beside his ear.

Kakashi raised a brow at that, a hint of intrigue on his face. “Oh, is that right?” he asked, directed at Gaara more than Naruto.

“Naruto understands a bit beyond the foundation of making trade agreements, so this went very well, yes. We can finalize it at your nearest availability.”

Kakashi remained quiet for a moment before sighing. After looking at the two another second, he reached for a calendar and stared at its contents. “I planned to see you two later. I know it means keeping you away Suna, but if you can stay in Konoha for a few days, my earliest convenience is three days at 2.”

Gaara really had no _intention_ of staying so long, but he also knew it would be a good chance to take care of his other mission in Konoha. Gaara prepared Suna for his departure up to ten days, so he had no real worries. Curiosity, though, spiked a bit. Kakashi would be one to shirk difficult work in favor of easier duties when he could, so whatever he had planned meant he could not put it off over a simple trade plan.

Naruto, with less tact and less understanding of state secrecy, openly expressed Gaara’s question. “Ooh, finally doing your job as hokage, huh? Nice to see you busy and working!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, then directed his gaze to Gaara. “I mean this with no disrespect to your job or time, but a lot of the upcoming days’ work I have are actually for my wedding. The tailor demanded plenty of time to design and make our outfits as well and some formal diplomacy details need to be worked out. It’s not that the wedding is more important than our relation to Suna, but . . . “

Gaara shook his head. “I take it with no offense. I don’t have personal experience with love or weddings, but it seems like something that needs great care and consideration, and, as you said, I did arrive early.”

Kakashi seemed to smile beneath his mask, with a softened gaze. “It’s stressful and annoying, but thank you for understanding, even if you don’t have ‘personal experience’. Now,” Kakashi said with a bit of strained kindness, “you kids need to get out of my office. Go relax and enjoy the night.”

Gaara and Naruto took the suggestion with no complaints, quickly turning to the door. Most of Gaara’s energy has left him, so he encouraged Naruto to walk at a normal human speed, but he promptly ignored Gaara’s request. When going to make a turn, Naruto had rushed too much, smacking into someone with a thud.

Gaara turned the corner half a second later, seeing Tenten and Naruto on the floor, and Rock Lee directly in front of him. “Hello, Lee,” Gaara greeted in a small voice. He could hear Naruto and Tenten grunt in minor pain, but by the time Gaara collected his thoughts to offer them help up, Naruto already helped Tenten to her feet. He felt guilty for not being more useful, but the sight of Lee right there just . . . distracted Gaara more than he would like to admit.

“Hello, Naruto-kun, Gaara-sama! What brings you here tonight? Did you just arrive? I apologize if we didn’t greet you at your arrival, as we have been diligently working for Kakashi all day, but I’m free to escort you through town now, if you’d like!” Rock Lee bowed low before Gaara, sincerity and passion emitted in waves.

“Lee, get up, you’re off the clock.” Tenten grabbed Lee by the collar as he bowed, then raised him back up to standing straight. She sent an apologetic gaze to Gaara. “I know we’re your usual team to receive you, Kazekage-sama, but can you ignore Lee? He’s been working since yesterday already and even if he _wants_ to be your guide, we didn’t know and it’s time for dinner.”

Gaara smiled, faintly, and shook his head. “You have been welcoming me into your village for years, I understand Lee thinks he should even when I come unannounced. Please, do not press yourself. All I would like is for you two to join Naruto and me dinner. As a coincidence, not a duty.”

Tenten lightened her mood at that, and agreed, though Rock Lee seemed oddly dejected. Gaara could not say he perfectly understood his friend, but seeing him sad over not being the official tour guide for Gaara again seemed more confusing than usual. Dwelling on it would not make Lee any less sad, but Gaara did understand Lee well enough to learn how to pull him out of his sad mood if only briefly.

“Lee, would you like to escort me to your favorite curry shop in Konoha?”

At the same time Naruto let out a betrayed squawk, Lee’s mood did a complete shift, looking at Gaara with starry eyes and a giant smile. “Of course, Gaara-sama! It would be an honor!” Lee laughed, just like that, right at Gaara as though Gaara’s words alone had been truly the most moving and humorous thing.

The sound of Lee’s laugh, Lee’s happiness, put a small flutter in Gaara’s stomach, which Gaara ignored and tried to blame on his overpowering hunger. Curry may not be his favorite meal, but with his stomach rumbling as much as it was, Gaara followed Lee without lag or complaint to the main curry restaurant in Konoha.

Naruto stopped complaining, too, indicating he also was just as hungry. Tenten had a mixed expression, looking at Lee with happiness that he was getting some food, and disappointment that Lee took the responsibility to be the leader. Overall, she seemed happy, and let Lee take them to the same spot he always insisted on. Sometimes they could resist Lee and his desire for curry, but not tonight, when any meal sounded appetizing, and that restaurant was the closest to the Hokage’s office.

The aroma of the restaurant had Gaara’s stomach doing flips. Powerful, sweet, spicy. The smell of different curries cooking filled the air and made Gaara’s mouth almost water. Naruto held up even worse, having to suck in a line of drool before making his hunger too apparent.

“Table for four,” Naruto requested with haste in his voice. Not necessarily _late_ but certainly past average dinner hour, the restaurant was nearly empty and Gaara felt blessed they could sit at a table fast and at least rest their legs.

Gaara and Naruto sat on one side, with Lee in front of Gaara and Tenten beside Lee. ”Gaara-sama, may I ask what brings you to us? I still feel terribly guilty for not giving you a proper Konoha welcome,” Lee asked, bushy brows furrowed with worry.

“Lee, he’s Kazekage! You can’t ask about private things like that! It makes it look like we question his trustworthiness!” Tenten hissed, panic in her eyes as though Rock Lee would expose classified information or enrage Gaara with his overall friendly question.

“It is fine. Naruto visited Suna to talk of trade, and I wanted to get direct word from the hokage that he approves the proposal. We arrived early, so it would have been rude to expect you to entertain me while performing your real responsibilities.”

Lee looked shocked, like Gaara said something out of line, and leaned over the table. “It is never a bother to ‘entertain’ you, Gaara-sama! And-and I assure you, I can always be here to welcome you to my home while being a top shinobi as well!”

“Oi, oi, calm down, bushy-brow. Give it a rest. We just didn’t request anyone since I was coming with Gaara, and I’m as good a body escort as you. If you’re so beat up about it, just be his guard for the next few days, and I’ll help out Kakashi-sensei or whatever.”

Rock Lee leaned back to a proper seating position, but he somehow looked smaller with Naruto scolding him. “I . . .” Lee looked at Gaara, “Would you allow me to replace Naruto? You two are good friends, and I only wish to make your stay as welcoming and joyful as I can.”

Gaara’s voice caught in his throat at the sincerity in Rock Lee’s words, so he nodded to show his agreement. In the times Gaara has visited Konoha, Gai’s team had been the primary ones to ensure his safety and maintain diplomacy with proper escorts into approved areas of the village for foreign leaders. At times other teams would receive Gaara and his siblings, like Shikamaru’s former team, but Gaara had no idea Lee felt so strongly about being at Gaara’s side. It was as endearing as it was foolishly dedicated, much like all of Lee.

Tenten glared at Lee again, then punched him on the arm. “Don’t you dare start tonight, Lee. Gaara’s staying at Naruto’s place, so you better go to bed as soon as you finish dinner!”

“B-but you know I must keep my regimen up! I have to do 200 squats and a 1000 push ups before bed.”

“Lee,” Tenten warned, and she need not say anything else for Lee to understand the rest of the threat.

Despite his pouting, Lee made no other comments, and gave Gaara a sheepish smile instead. Naruto laughed, a bit too loud, at the display. “Haaaa! Bushy brows, c’mon. Aren’t you older than me? Can’t believe you need Tenten to mother you.”

“I do not! I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” Lee held his arms up in determined fists, a fire in his eyes that did not match his previous tired expression. 

“Yeah! And I do not _mother_ him. He’s just dumb sometimes!”

Determination left Lee’s eyes as he went back to his subtle pout. “Tenten . . . that does not help.”

Their bickering was cut short with the smell of food hitting all their noses. They had not technically placed their order, but years of being forced to eat curry gave them set favorites that the owners knew to prepare the moment they walked in. Even Gaara, who only visited a few times a year at max, had a “usual” that the chefs prepared without question.

They let out a harmonious cheer and thanks for the food, then started eating. In the first bite the group let out different but equally pleased noises. In the span of less than five minutes, Gaara, Naruto, and Lee had all finished their meals. Gaara would like to believe he stayed dignified as he ate, but with how strong his hunger had been, he more likely shoved it all in his mouth and swallowed the same as his two other male companions. While Tenten left her meal unfinished, it was almost finished at the same speed, probably working just as long as Lee had been.

“Ah, that was exquisite as usual!” Lee sighed, his eyes closed and smile peaceful. “Sorry for dragging you along if you did not want curry, Gaara-sama, but I am also very thankful to have this meal with you.”

Gaara’s tired eyes widened at first, for a second, then went back to a neutral expression. “I have no preference. And even Naruto is without complaints, so I have no issues with your choice. I enjoyed this meal with you, as well. Now,” Gaara said, looking around to beckon someone for their checks, “we should leave and rest. We can spend tomorrow together again, provided you actually sleep. I will know if you come to visit me and trained instead of slept.”

Naruto had been distracted trying to win at a fair game of arm wrestling with Tenten, so when he turned to the side, finally winning, to see Gaara had already paid for everyone’s meal, he shouted. “Hey! This was a group adventure, but you didn’t have to pay! Gaaaaaara!”

Gaara smiled and shrugged. “You don’t charge rent for me to use your spare bedroom. I can cover yours and everyone else’s meal.”

Naruto scrunched his face. “But then I’ll pay for your ramen! And-and how’d you convince Bushy-brows to let you pay for him. He’s as stubborn as a rock.”

The pun did not go unnoticed, and Lee laughed out and openly. “My apologies, Naruto, but even I know after all this time if I try to pay for myself with Gaara around I will be severely scolded.” Lee stifled a giggle, but Gaara knew he found amusement in Naruto’s plight after years of having the same reaction when Gaara would pay for him. 

Naruto unscrunched his face then turned to Gaara, then back to Lee. “It’s the odd little perks of having a Kazekage shatter your limbs, I guess. Gaara is usually so open and honest, but I guess he’s as sneaky as any other ninja when he wants to be.”

The group sans Gaara laughed, not at all to be cruel, but Gaara could not bring himself to do more than smile along. It sent the wrong impression, as Tenten and Rock Lee looked at him first and quickly stopped their laughter.

“O-oh, sorry, was that in poor tastes, K-Kazekage-sama?” Tenten asked with barely hidden worry. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, “We think the best of you, truly.”

Gaara wanted to roll his eyes, but he found himself feeling more disappointed than snarky. He knew already that they trusted him. Though a bit of a bitter reminder, enough repenting and time had passed to make even the bone breaking comment feel like the joke it was intended to be. After all, disabling Rock Lee _had been_ the reason Gaara always treated his friend to meals until Gaara realized he just enjoyed being kind to his friends. The current side-eying worry Gaara received from his friends could have been avoided had he just been able to laugh along.

“I found it humorous, I assure you. Maybe the fatigue of the trip makes it hard for me to express myself properly. All the more reason for me and Naruto to go recuperate for the night.” Gaara stood, offering Naruto a smile and a nod of his head. “Naruto, let us leave so we don’t delay the other two either.”

Naruto yawned as if on cue, and stretched while he rose to his feet. “Yeah, yeah. See you later, Tenten, bushy brows.” The sleepiness in his voice covered Naruto’s usual passionate goodbyes.

Naruto headed to the door and Gaara cast one last look at Lee before following. “Please come greet me in good condition tomorrow. I have quite a favor to ask of you, and I do not wish for you to accept if you are not well.”

With that said, Gaara at least formed half the courage he needed to ask Lee properly for help. With Lee’s curiosity, just saying that much would ensure he would bring it up again later, and force Gaara to ask the real question. Until then, they all needed to turn in for the night, and Gaara eagerly awaited a chance to rest properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! And if you did (didn’t) please lemme know! This story is fun but a lot of the reason it’s so easy to update this one is the support I got. ♥️  
> I hope you have a wonderful day and see you next week for Lee Laughter Lesson #1!  
> Love,  
> Grey


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! The chapter where Gaara and Rock Lee actually hang out. I have a very “two-man-show” style, usually, so now that it’s just them, they’re the actual focus for the rest of the time. 
> 
> This was nice to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

The sound of Naruto’s snores made finding rest impossible for Gaara, even with a wall between them. Ordinarily, no one would approve of a kage spending time in personal lodgings of those in positions of power in foreign lands. Gaara and Naruto became a non-controversial when that considering they have been friends for a decade and Gaara has never let that bond influence his duties in significant ways. In their case, on impromptu visits that left little planning for lodging, Gaara and everyone else found it sensible to save resources like money and time staying with a local friend. Gaara, however, regretted choosing the loud snores of his friend over a quiet night in an inn. 

Instead of trying to find peace to think, Gaara stayed in the spare bedroom laying down as more of a physical relaxation than mental for a few hours. The moon peaked in the sky, and wind blew lightly through the trees from what Gaara could see from his window. Once his body had time to relax and decompress, Gaara decided to step outside and enjoy the night sky. On Naruto’s roof, Gaara could not hear any sounds from his friends, and the night remained as nothing but a lullaby of hooting owls and rustling leaves.

After an hour of sitting on the top of the roof, Gaara found himself closing his eyes. Despite not planning to sleep, constantly watching and using his eyes, especially at night, caused some strain Gaara wanted to avoid. The cool breeze caressed his cheek, but nights in Konoha were warmer than Suna’s, so the wind made the air more breathable rather than too cold. When another few hours had passed, the wind picked up force, and guided a few leaves to scatter around Gaara. Some would have landed on him, surprising him enough to fall off the roof, but luckily the sand protected him so that they all landed near his feet.

Finally, Gaara opened his eyes to see the slightest break of dawn. Looking down at the leaves covering the roof, especially by him, Gaara found amusement in thinking Konoha earned its title as the leaf village. Gaara also noticed none other than the most passionate Leaf shinobi, practicing kicks on a worn post. Gaara let himself smile fondly at the sight; he had only told Lee to rest right when he arrived home, not that he needed to sleep for a reasonable amount of time and not overwork himself the next morning. Gaara should have been more diligent about finding loopholes in his orders with all his work revolving around looking at contracts.

Still, Lee was always a welcome sight, and the privacy of early morning made for a good opportunity to begin his real mission in Konoha. Lowering himself off the roof with his sand, Gaara rushed to Lee’s side. Gaara met Lee mid count, only 67 kicks so far, so Lee really had only just started his day.

“Sixty-eig- Hello?” Lee called out, tense, as he looked around. When Lee saw Gaara, he visibly relaxed and waved. “Oh, hello, Gaara-sama!” The new greeting contained much more of Lee’s enthusiasm, and Gaara found himself almost waving back.

“Good morning, Lee,” Gaara lacked the loudness, but his genuine happiness to see his friend matched his greeting with Lee’s. “If I have disturbed you, you may tell me.” Though Gaara really did want Lee to consider a day off, he also trusted his friend to care for his own body and not overwork it. If Lee wanted Gaara to leave to train, Gaara would leave.

Not that Lee would ever ask Gaara to leave or make him feel like a bother, since he, as if on cue, raised his hands and shook his head vigorously enough for it to nearly pop off. Gaara’s own headache formed from watching Lee move his head so fast. “You are never a disturbance! If anything, I wish you could be in my company more!” Gaara noted the way Lee’s eyes widened at the last part only to avert his gaze from Gaara. “I-I mean, I don’t expect it! And I don’t want to make you feel inclined to spend time with me! And I am not so foolish as to think you, a great Kazekage, would have time for me, b-but I do . . . enjoy your company,” Lee’s tone went from anxious to honest as he spoke, with his eyes finally staring back at Gaara’s.

“Lee, you don’t have to worry about talking to me honestly, ever. If you enjoy my company, you need only say so, and I will make time to see you, my friend,” the words sounded more earnest than even Gaara expected, and his heart fluttered as he spoke. “In fact, I am here specifically for you, if you may honor me enough to hear a request.”

“Of course, Gaara-sama! You need not even ask! If you are in Konoha and have a request, you can command me, and it shall be done!”

Lee took a few steps closer to Gaara, and Gaara found himself inching closer as well. The closeness would be unwelcomed with another friend, but, with Lee, it was a blessing to not have to speak loudly for Lee to hear his somewhat embarrassing favor. The look of warmth and kindness in Lee’s eyes and body language proved that Lee meant his words, and he prepared himself for any question Gaara could ask of him.

Taking a shallow breath, Gaara bit his bottom lip and nodded, more to himself than at Lee. “Rock Lee, I . . . I don’t . . . I don’t know how to . . . laugh?” Gaara hated that he made it sound like a question, but not the right question, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Lee. Lee, would you be able to teach me how laugh? To be expressive? To be able to seem normal and happy like everyone else?” Gaara stepped so close to Lee he could wrap his arms around Lee if he tried, and he almost did until he caught himself and stopped his arm slightly extended. “I . . . sorry. That came out more strongly than I wanted. I don’t want you to feel like you should agr-“

“I’ll do it.” Lee stated, definitive and confident.

“What?” Gaara asked with his head tilting to the side as he tried to understand Lee’s quick acceptance with no questioning.

“I said,” Lee reached for Gaara’s hand, and Gaara allowed it to be held between Lee’s strong hands as he squeezed it slightly, “I’ll help you. I’ll make you laugh, Gaara-sama. If I could make you so happy you would laugh, the fact that you’re coming to me about this, it-it,” Lee squeezed Gaara’s hand a bit tighter. “This is an quite honor.”

Heat rose to Gaara’s cheeks with Lee’s simple and real answer, his hand still between Lee’s completely unnoticed despite the tingling in his fingers. “More like quite the horror. I don’t think I have any real memories of genuine laughter. I fear this will be more difficult than you realize. This may not be something you can help me with, Lee.” Gaara lowered his gaze, and he slowly retreated his hand from Lee’s grip.

Lee shook his head, then went right back to holding Gaara’s hand. “Do not fret about this being a challenge! I’ll have you know I’ve been making people laugh for as long as I can remember!” Lee claimed it as a boast, as if Gaara did not know the mockery and laughter that usually occurred at Lee’s _expense_ , not his actual humor. “You make me very happy, Gaara-sama. This a chance to return some of my joy to you, and prove to everyone you are as good-spirited and kind as I have always known you!”

“Lee,” Gaara swallowed and squeezed one of Lee’s hand back. “Thank you.”

The fire in Lee’s eyes could burn down the forest around them. “I will teach you how to laugh, Gaara-sama, until it feels as natural as breathing.”

Finally Lee let go of Gaara’s hand, and despite Gaara’s fingers turning pink from loss of blood flow, Gaara missed the caring touch. Turning to the old stump Lee had been kicking, Gaara remembered he interrupted Lee’s morning training. Lee had entertained Gaara for too long, the sun starting to position above their heads and the sound of people emerging their homes becoming background noise. They had a few days together, so Gaara would allow Lee to continue until he had time for training Gaara. Not that Gaara could leave, since Lee held him by his shoulder when he started to walk away.

“Would you not like to start now?” His eyes filled with confusion where determination was before.

Gaara shifted his eyes from Lee to his stump then back to Lee. “You’re putting this insignificant favor above training?”

Lee pulled his hand away and tensed up as though Gaara’s words had been ice water dumped above him. “This is significant! This is your journey to expressing your youthful spirit and an attempt to reach out to others! I would drop a day, no, a month of training to aid my dear friend on such a journey! A-and besides,” Lee’s form tone became much gentler, “this is training for me, too! Connecting with people and helping others reach their full potential is as valuable, or more valuable, than training to reach oneself‘s own full potential. What good does my physical strength do if I do not also learn how to teach and be emotionally strong.”

Gaara found himself smiling, his cheeks almost pained from how far his lips stretched. Gaara closed his eyes, breathed, then opened them to face Lee with a softened expression. Coming to spend time with Lee, not just to ask a favor, was always a good idea; it made Gaara happy. If anyone could make Gaara laugh, learn how to laugh, Lee could. The mutual trust between them for the agreement touched Gaara from the bottom of his heart as it continued to thump fast in his chest. “Thank you, Lee. Since you’re certain, I would like to begin now.”

Lee grinned back, and he wink while flashing a upbeat thumbs up. “Then let us begin!” Lee shouted, full of life and mirth. Gaara never favored loudness, but Lee’s excitement was infectious, and it eased Gaara into accepting his own proposal. “I do not, however, know where to begin!” Lee shouted with half as much enthusiasm, which still meant a lot more enthusiasm than his words deserved.

“Well, how do you laugh?”

“Well.” Lee looked at him for a moment before his gaze seem to fade as he became absorbed into a long train of thought. Gaara had patience, but with Lee being so still, Gaara almost worried about the answer Lee would come to. Soon enough, Lee slammed a fist into one of his open palms and nodded. “I see now! Well, I suppose I laugh with my everything. My mouth, my gut, my heart, and sometimes even my toes! Tell me about you, Gaara-sama, what is your experience with laughter?”

The question, however reasonable, flustered Gaara. The full truth would be telling Lee his only experience came from mostly inaccessible memories and memories of him being cruel, but Gaara really wanted to avoid discussing his ineptitude with someone who radiated joy and purity. With a sigh, Gaara replied with a “I have no useful personal experience, so I only know the sound of it from others.”

“Wonderful! Then we can start with your mouth!” Lee paused and frowned at his own words. “Well, ears and mouth.”

Gaara widened his eyes, confusion overtaking shock so he would not think to deeply on the peculiars of that statement. Lee, thankfully, sensed his confusion, and waved his hands in lighthearted dismissal. “I mean, I’m going to think of something funny to make myself laugh, then you’re going to try and match it!”

Lee only gave Gaara the instructions once, then immediately burst into a fit of tiny giggles. Bandaged hands clutched at the stomach of his green suit and he just continued his stifled giggling. Gaara heard it, but it was entirely different than the rapturous laughter he expected. Instead of hearty and loud “bwahhahahaaaas” Gaara heard a strained “teeheehhehehnhen.”

“Lee, that can’t be laughter, I don’t know what that sound is, let alone how to make it,” Gaara said as he gave Lee a worried look.

Lee halted his giggle fit, and stood straight to speak once again. “Perhaps not yet! Even so, if you do not understand that form of laughter then that’s very useful information for me to know!” Lee nodded and gave Gaara another exaggerated thumbs up. “If you cannot understand those sounds, then I should address the feelings about laughter. Be honest, Gaara-sama, why do you think people laugh?”

“Because they are very happy,” Gaara stated with no hesitation, but being asked so directly made him wary that even that understanding lacked.

“I see then.” Gaara had never heard Lee speak in such a neutral tone of voice. It sent a small shiver down his spine to see Lee so serious but without a fiery look in his eyes. “Gaara-sama, would you come with me to that tree? I believe we can continue our lesson there better,” Lee pointed to the closest tall tree, one that rose over most of the buildings in Konoha by at least a few meters.

Gaara nodded, but he felt jerked around. Logically it made sense for Lee to move from one idea to the next as a teacher in the same way he was as a person, but Gaara just wanted to know the purpose and expected results. Gaara knew how seriously Lee took favors from friends and keeping promises. Gaara knew that very well. Lee just kept asking Gaara to try something then asked questions and, whenever Gaara answered in a way he seemed to not expect, would change the instructions. Perhaps Gaara should relax and accept it as a part of Lee’s personality, but Lee _seemed_ to have a reason for changing between ideas so quickly. Not knowing what someone, least of all someone usually so honest like Lee, wanted from him frustrated Gaara, but he had to trust his friend more as a teacher.

Lee led Gaara to the highest branch that could safely support two people. Lee stood tall as he faced Konoha. When Gaara stood beside him, taking in the same view of early morning Konoha, Gaara released some, only some, of his frustrations. “Gaara-sama, what do think about Konoha? About Suna?”

“Lee, I do not understand why you’re asking this.”

Lee peeked over his shoulder to see Gaara, his smile soft and apologetic. “I’m confusing you more and more, but, please, take a deep, relaxing breath and answer me when you can. I’m . . . I guess you can say this is a pre-assessment exam for me to understand how you understand things. Once I know what you think about things, I’ll explain, I promise.”

Gaara trusted that Lee would keep his word and stop being so odd, so he did as instructed. Eyes closed. A deep breath, in then out, taking in the fresh air before the day became more humid. And then Gaara opened them again and he did feel less stressed, and already believed Lee was correct to bring Gaara on top of a tree. “Konoha is lovely, but Suna is just as lovely and my true home,” Gaara answered, hoping it would suffice.

Lee nodded, and he studied Gaara’s face for something Gaara could not place. Gaara knew that Lee still had more questions for his little assessment. “And how do you feel about your family?”

Gaara furrowed his hairless brows, but when he thought of his family he felt happy again, another smile softening him. “I care about them dearly. They support me, and I will always protect them.”

Again, Lee took in Gaara’s answer slowly. “Tell me about Naruto, if you may.”

“Naruto is a beloved friend, someone who inspired and inspires me.”

Lee smirked, then turned his body to face Gaara fully. “And how do you feel about me?” There was a coyness in Lee’s expression Gaara could not explain.

Gaara bit his lips, then replied fast, “You are a handful and sometimes difficult but also,” Gaara paused, and he lost track of how many wonderful things I wanted to confess about his true thoughts on Lee. Lee was more wonderful than he was frustrating, and the confliction in Gaara’s settled into an endearing stare. “You are often the first one I think of when I think of people I admire and people who I make this world so beautiful.”

A hint of pink rose to Lee’s face, and he raised a hand to cover his face while another hand rested on his hips. “I . . . I just expected you to call me your friend.” Lee murmured, in a way Gaara could hear but not necessarily for Gaara. Lee snapped out of his thoughts fast enough, then took a seat. “I mean, I figured it out! The assessment is over, so please have a seat, and class can officially begin!”

Gaara smiled, tempted to roll his eyes except he found himself following along. “And what have you discovered, Lee-sensei?” Gaara our his hands on his lap and tried to make his expression more teasing with a smirk.

The honorific threw Lee back for a moment, then Lee threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, that is a joke, Gaara-sama! I see this lesson may be easier to explain that I thought then! What I’ve learned about you, or what I _think_ is going on is that you have no idea how deep laughter can be.”

“I thought I started off this favor explaining that,” Gaara said in a bland and disappointed tone.

“Yes, exactly! Or, I mean, I’m not excited you don’t know, I’m excited to help try and explain. But,” Lee took a deep breath, “I watched your face when you talked about what you love. You had a very poised and respectable look to you when you talked about Konoha and Suna. And when you talked about your family you became softer, so sweet. Then with Naruto it seemed like at first amusement, then admiration.”

Gaara noticed how Lee stopped there, not mentioning Gaara’s expression when Gaara spoke about him. Gaara wanted to know what face he made thinking about Lee, but knew that was not the priority. “And the point?”

Lee looked ready to burst at the seams to explain. “The point is that they’re different!” he exclaimed with giddiness Gaara could not follow. “Gaara, I don’t want to put words into your mouth, but, putting it simply, you ‘love’ all the things I mentioned, but in very distinct and different ways. Maybe, your family is a part of Suna, and Naruto is close to your family, but your love is distinct, and therefore you have a unique expression whenever you think of them.”

Gaara could follow along a little more, like instead of knowing an unopened box had puzzle pieces inside it, Gaara was now holding the pieces himself. The picture, however, remained unsolved.

“Laughter is just a tool for expressing oneself, and someone’s various forms of happiness. You don’t have a similar smile for every occasion, so I don’t have a laugh for every time I feel happy. I laugh sometimes because Gai-sensei told me I did well on a task, and I feel a prideful little laugh come out that’s short and relieved and proud. That laugh is different from Tenten telling me Neji once sneezed on her during their first kiss, which was one for both pity and delight that my friends experienced something so silly but still came out okay. And-and, sometimes it’s not about happiness!”

Lee reached out for Gaara’s hand, which were still on Gaara’s lap and squeezed. Gaara started to see Lee’s point more, and understood Lee’s earlier questions more. Then Lee looked down at their touching hands and bit his lips. “Laughing can be about when I’m nervous, too. You may have heard it before, like around you, I laugh because I don’t know what to say but I don’t know how to be quiet. It’s an awkward laugh and it comes out because I feel ‘a lot’ even if it’s not ‘a lot’ of happiness.I still want a tool to express myself. I’ve even laughed in the face of fear, not just for placebo confidence that I can overcome something difficult, but also for the need to release some pent up emotion and become relaxed.”

Everything made much more sense. “Laughing is a tool for expression.” Gaara already knew that, he already knew that and it was _why_ Gaara sought Lee’s help to begin with; he wanted to learn how to express himself. Even though he knew that simple fact, hearing Lee explain how it worked, for him, made it somehow such a different concept. More than happiness, it was emotion coming out, and for different reasons in different ways. “So the laugh you wanted me to replicate a few minutes ago meant something different than the laugh you had after I called you sensei a few moments ago?”

Lee lit up in excitement. “Exactly, Gaara-sama! Asking you to laugh like my giggle would be a different feeling than asking you to laugh like my cackle. If you didn’t even know there were different types of laughing and reasons, it was unfair for me to ask you to try and mimic me, so I’m sorry about that. Laughing is more than just moving your mouth, but I wanted to see where you were in, um, physically and emotionally understanding it.”

“I see. This was a good first lesson, thank you, Lee-sensei,” Gaara repeated. The effect was almost the same, with Lee laughing at the ill-suited honorific, but Gaara could understand a bit better how the laugh sounded different than before.

“Lesson one is complete, Gaara-sama, and I believe you’ll be my star pupil in no time!” Lee winked and stifled a little giggle to himself, enjoying his own joke.

“Am I not your only pupil?”

Lee shrugged. “That is to say you’re your own competition to be my best student. Except, if I may be honest with you, Gaara-sama,” Lee removed his hand from Gaara’s and put both of his own in his lap, fidgeting with his thumbs while he looked below the tree.

Gaara’s silence was often enough sign for Lee to continue speaking, but Lee seemed to genuinely be waiting for a reply. “You are more than honest with me, and I respect and admire that. Please, speak your mind.”

“It’s just,” Lee motioned his hand vaguely in the air, “I don’t understand why we’re doing this. I mean, I understand, I suppose, what you want to learn, but I do not think . . . that you need to learn any more. I’ll never stop helping you since I promised you my best, of course! But! But, Gaara-sama, you . . .” another vague motion, but Lee turned to look back at Gaara to speak.

Gaara did not understand anymore. Gaara recognizes the idea of Lee thinking he should stop teaching Gaara, but would force himself anyway because he was a loyal oaf who promised to help. The word’s scared Gaara, but then Lee’s comforting and proud expression put him at ease “I?”

“You’re very expressive, Gaara-sama. Since I told you laughter is a form of expression, you do not seem to _need_ to learn how to laugh. You mentioned wanting to feel more human, but you’re already so human. You feel everything I do, but you do it in _your_ way. It’s something nice about you, how you’re so yourself. But! I made a promise, and I won’t try and deny you to experience more in life by new forms of expression, but I do not wish for you to think you must.”

“My emotions are fine as I am?”

“How you express them? Of course! Would you like me to reiterate the point on your many different smiles?”

Gaara smiled, but air blew through his teeth, soundless but it felt like a release that Lee had described before, and it came out naturally and without thought. “You are wonderful, Lee. I hope you do take on more pupils, you make a wonderful teacher. I’m grateful, as usual, to you, for noticing things about me even I hadn’t known. However, I’m afraid . . . most people do not see my expressions as keenly as you. You may know the subtle differences, but it’s important as Kazekage that I be able to laugh and make myself more obvious to others.”

“I understand. Thank you for believing in my teaching abilities, but clearly it’s because I have such a dedicated student that I can help you. We can figure this out, together.” Lee tilted his body and angled himself in a way he could wrap his arms loosely around Gaara’s chest. “In my humble but honest opinion, everyone else should change to learn to understand you, not you change so everyone else thinks they understand you.”

Gaara lacked the angle to hold Lee back, but he lifted his hands so that they clung to Lee’s arm that wrapped around his chest. Their touch was wordless and needed, something to make Gaara feel understood but also to ensure Lee knew he was grateful.

All too soon, Lee stood on the branch, leaning so that one hand rested on the tree’s trunk and the other rested on his hip. “Time to practice laughing more. Now, let us make like a tree and _Leaf!_ ” The hand on Lee’s hip rose to snap and make a gun in the air at Gaara. Lee looked proud of himself, grinning ear to ear and holding his pose until a moment had passed, and he started going “Eh? Eh? It works on three levels!”

Gaara continued to stare blankly at Lee. “I don’t get it.”

Lee laughed. At himself, not at Gaara, and Gaara really loved how it sounded smaller but good-natured fun. “It’s not so funny explaining the joke. I guess maybe jokes aren’t going to be how I get you to laugh. Looks like lesson 2 is a tentative failure. How about we move onto lesson 3?”

Gaara rose to his feet, prepared to see where Lee took them next. The branch supported them fine, but it was also too narrow to stand on it facing Lee, so he had to setting for just angling himself the waist up to see Lee. “Before we move on, can I know what made you . . . giggle earlier? Was it genuine to laugh on demand like that?”

“Oh, it was genuine!” Gaara should have not even bothered asking; he knew the answer, even if it seemed odd. “I wouldn’t normally try to make myself laugh, but I remembered this one time that I - “ Lee shut mouth so fast Gaara wondered if he bit his tongue.

Worry settled on Gaara’s face. “Was it not a good memory? Was it one of the laughters from something other than joy?” It certainly sounded joyful, to Gaara’s untrained ears.

“It is nothing like that! I feel like I’m telling too many embarrassing stories of my friends and I do somewhat fear what Tenten will do to me if I tell the Kazekage all these stories. I thought of a time Tenten was eating a fruit salad, and she spit a blueberry out into Neji’s face because she thought it was a rotten grape. The look on their faces were both so horrified over something so small, it still makes me laugh.”

Gaara pondered Lee’s answer for a moment, deciding that Lee was a weird guy with weird friends, Even if he personally would not have laughed at witnessing such an event, Gaara liked that Lee saw humor in things so easily. “A waste of a blueberry, but I suppose Neji would deserve it for sneezing on her.”

Lee burst out into a short-lived fit of laughter. “Oh, I suppose it is a sad tale of a blueberry. But my friends, well, they do deserve each other. You, though, deserve to have a teacher who stops getting so distracted. Let’s move for lesson 3.” After Lee spoke, he took one step forward, and let himself fall to the branch beneath, back at the ground in only an instant. “C’mon, let's go, Gaara-sama!”

Gaara, of course, followed Lee without question, noting how the light chuckles Lee sent through the air helped Gaara know where Lee headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make it seem very /casual/ that Gaara likes Lee in that he loves him but he doesn’t notice because it’s just so natural and he’s been liking Lee so long it doesn’t occur to him it’s natural and /special/.
> 
> I hope that gets conveyed well. So do please tell me what you think! And go have a wonderful day/week if you can! Review if you can because it’s really freaking nice to comments, no lie.
> 
> Love,  
> Grey ♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s still an hour from Sunday in my time zone, but I figured I can post it now since I have been DYING to share THIS PARTICULAR chapter.
> 
> But more importantly FREAKING WHOA! Chapters 1&2 got way less comments TOGETHER than the last one. I lowkey knew “people would like shipping more than Gaara hanging out his his family and friends” but you guys! You guys REALLY LIKED it! And it’s SUCH A FREAKIG WONDERFUL FEELING! Oh, my goodness, ooooooh, my loves! It was absolutely LOVELY and a blessing, and I wrote two chapters this week for this story as your comments came in.
> 
> For now, though, he’s the lovely chapter 4, beta’d As usual by the lovely and wonderful DarkGaaraLuver13.

Lee led Gaara even deeper into his training ground, in a spot that looked less used. Part of the path to get there had not been a path at all, just dirt patches with trees of the forest surrounding them. Konoha’s buildings and people grew too far to see or hear. Gaara liked the tranquility of the area.

Lee stood in front of a trunk with a poster of a vaguely human shadow on it meant for practicing aim. Lee took one of the kunai that had been left there from previous practices, and held it like a pencil with the point gesturing at the stomach of the poster. “I think lesson three can be about the body of laughing. You may be focusing here,” Lee used the kunai to gesture to the silhouette face, “instead of here,” Lee punctuated where by stabbing the kunai where the 2D person’s heart would have been. A bit of a violent visual.

“Lee, was coming to this spot necessary to point to body parts?”

Lee darted his eyes away from Gaara and scratched his chin as he shifted his weight between his feet. “No, not really. It made me feel like a teacher with a classroom board, though,” Lee confessed as he looked back at Gaara, guilt but no remorse in his eyes. “A-and it is less impersonal to use a diagram rather than make you have to look at me or, well, have me poke you all over.”

Gaara knew that Lee made a valid second point, that he would much prefer to not be poked at all, ever, though a small part of him wondered if Lee even _could_. Lee managed to hold Gaara’s hand and occasionally give hugs, but a poke would instigate Gaara’s sand shield, most likely, if he at all felt attacked. Gaara almost wanted Lee to try it, if only because Gaara never felt attacked by Lee for years, and Gaara needed to know what to make of that fact. Poking would be rather innocent for an attack, but even picturing it in his head, if Lee was the person attacking, Gaara would never not be ease around Lee, so his automatic barrier would stay dormant. At least as far as Gaara could imagine. Unless Gaara asked, and he would not, Lee would not test Gaara’s hypothesis.

Gaara subconsciously clenched at his shirt near his heart while he thought. Lee was watching him, his body language and expressions, but let Gaara stand there to think. Gaara looked like he was thinking about his lesson, but that would only be partially correct, since Gaara’s head began filling with an endless barrage of thoughts of Lee. His chest began to ache, and Gaara only realized he was holding his shirt as he got close to ripping the fabric. 

“Oh . . . my heart,” Gaara said, to himself mostly. 

Lee flashed a vibrant pose with a thumbs up. “Your heart, indeed! While laughing is not _always_ from one’s heart, I find myself at my happiest when my laughter makes my chest tingle and then it comes out like a loud and pleasant rupture from the heart.”

Not all laughter came from the heart, Gaara knew that much, but Lee still gave a good tidbit of wisdom that the _best_ or at least the happiest stirred someone at their core. “That is good information to know.”

“Yes, be sure to take it to _heart_.” Lee pointed at Gaara with both his pointer fingers out, thumbs both up, and waggles his eyebrows. Another joke, then. Despite Lee claiming he would not bother with jokes to make Gaara laugh, Gaara should have expected Lee to find humor on principle of being an upbeat and good-natured guy. Truth be told, Gaara did find them humorous, if not a bit flat and not worth laughing at. Gaara’s demeanor remained the same, so Lee changed his posture to be more serious and straight. “A-anyway, Gaara-sama, what makes your heart flutter? What moves your very core that you feel an overwhelming surge of emotions?”

Seeing Lee smile made his heart flutter, but that was not special. Lee has been making his heart flutter for years and has never made Gaara laugh. Not yet, at least. Seeing his loved ones hurt stirred Gaara to the core, but in those situations, Gaara felt more anguish and would cry out over laughing. Even though Gaara wanted to ask Lee for help, he really did not want to voice his concerns out loud to his easily worried friend. After all, Gaara could anticipate the answer. He would need an in-between. Something that made him feel light and fluttery while also being emotional and meaningful.

Another long moment to think, and Gaara still has no answer. “I do not know, Lee. When Shikadai was born, I felt very light and happy, but also very scared and anxious that I would hurt him or scare him. There was a moment after I met Naruto, and I hugged my siblings for the first time, and it was a relief because I didn’t know I deserved to feel familial warmth from them again. And when I’m with Naruto, I feel completely at ease and calm, but that’s it, at ease and calm. As grateful as I am to him, I’ve grown to feel more of a relaxed respect and I have only positive emotions, but they are not overwhelming.”

Lee reached out his hand and clasped Gaara’s shoulder. “It’s okay to not know yet. Your life is filled with joy and happiness, so I know we can find what works for you to laugh in time. I’m sorry if I asked something too difficult, but I do believe in you, Gaara-sama, I do.” Lee’s hand squeezed his shoulder, only hard enough to let his touch be known.

Gaara caught himself tilting his head to the touch. His eyes closed without notice, and Gaara angled his head to be just a little closer to Lee’s hand. “You can ask me hard questions, Lee, it’s okay. I’ll learn. You’re helping me, a lot.” Gaara opened his eyes when he spoke, catching Lee’s doting round eyes with his own. Lee’s eyes changed to surprise, and then averted their gaze to the side as Gaara stared, but the hand stayed on Gaara’s shoulder for a moment longer before Lee finally pulled away.

The warmth and comfort left the moment Lee’s hand moved away, and Gaara missed it. Lee mentioned how full of happiness Gaara’s life became, and Gaara knows it all started with Lee, and Lee removing his hand brought a small longing in his chest. Loathe was he was to be without Lee’s touch, Gaara kept to himself; he would hate more to make Lee uncomfortable. Just saying how appreciative he felt would never compare to how much Gaara wanted to thank him for all his work and effort on this favor.

“Gaara-sama,” Lee said, calling for Gaara’s attention after they both became lost in thought. “Can you try forcing laughter for me? I know I asked you to mimic me already, and I tried asking if you could think of something to laugh then match my own. Now, instead of trying to base it precisely on what I’m telling you to do and feel, you can try to test out what sounds feel right coming out of you.”

Gaara saw that Lee wanted to put as little pressure on Gaara as he could. Lee made a request, and tried to test boundaries that previously did not work with tentative steps. Lee had more patience than most gave him credit for, and Gaara should have known that would be true considering Lee’s strength came from years of patience and dedication. Gaara hoped to not take years just to chuckle, especially if he would burden his friend, but he enjoyed the idea of spending years with Lee, and others, happy and laughing. Lee refused to rush Gaara, but Gaara would do all he can to reach the point where he could openly express his joy around Lee.

Only a small moment of hesitation, with Gaara parting and closing his lips, until Gaara found himself making a sound. In the end, when he made the noise, he kept his mouth closed and his eyes had a calculating and annoyed look with his brows furrowed in concentration. Flat, uninspired, emotionless, but the sound retained a distinct “Hnhnhn” of laughter.

Gaara deserved no praise for such a pitiful attempt, yet Lee’s excitement skyrocketed. “Yes! That is what a lot of people sound like! How did you feel?”

Gaara shrugged and turned away fully to avoid seeing the disappointment Lee would feel with Gaara’s reply. “It felt like the same vibration I make when I’m stuck doing paperwork too long. I’m necessarily fond of the sound.”

“O-oh,” and the disappointment was still so clear just by the single syllable. “Then all the more amazing! You’re releasing the stress you have doing work by making a noise. And you’re capable of making the noise, you are! You can do it, once everything comes together.” Nothing could dampen Lee’s mood for long, considering after only a brief disappointment he already found positives of a situation and reason to give praise.

“Everything will come together,” Gaara repeated, making his words even more affirmative than Lee’s.

Lee nodded, always too rough to be good for his brains. “It will! Now, with all this work and dedication, we must replenish our strength with a hearty breakfast! What do you say, class?”

Gaara had the authority to back out of Lee’s offer, since it was posed as a question, but Lee really meant it as an invitation to eat together, and Gaara would never refuse. “Class” has been getting hungry along with sensei, and Gaara would never turn down Lee’s company. “A break is in order, so I agree. Where would you like to eat?”

Rock Lee swelled with joy and pride. “To my home! I’ll make you breakfast, of course!” Lee flashed a nice guy pose.

The fluttering in Gaara’s heart never stopped, but the grandeur nature of Lee’s dynamic smiles made Gaara’s entire chest bubble. Gaara hummed out a soft “hmm,” with more contentment and heart than usual as a way to relax himself. Not a laugh, not by any means, but Lee seemed to not hear Gaara’s noise anyway, so Gaara would ignore it. Pieces were falling into place, but not completely.

“Lead the way,” Gaara urges since he had no sense of direction for the exact spot they were in compared to where Lee’s home was. Lee really could have left them in their previous spot near the village, but the training grounds had been relaxing. Not being able to see much of Konoha, or them see Gaara and Lee, allowed Gaara to let go of some constraints he had about laughing awkwardly around others. If Gaara asked Lee directly about it, he would not get a response, and Lee would say he just liked the training area more.

As they moved from the training grounds, Gaara realized they were the grounds farthest from Lee’s apartment, but that they could be reached using the least busy paths and roads in Konoha. Lee and Gaara avoided almost everyone, save for an elderly couple walking their dogs who greeted them. Lee greeted them back for a solid minute, radiating friendliness, while Gaara stood to the side and offered a small wave and nod. They seemed nice, but Gaara was more than pleased to step into the semi-familiar entrance of Lee’s home.

Small, but cozy. The first sight when Gaara walked in was a wooden table just barely big enough for two people in the small dining area his apartment allowed. Lee and Gaara removed their shoes at the doorway, then Lee ushered Gaara to sit in the chair that faced Lee’s kitchenette. Above Lee’s kitchen sink was a window covered in plants, and Gaara noticed the succulent he gifted Lee his last birthday sat in the middle of the windowsill, looking as vibrant and nourished as when Gaara last saw it.

“What would you like to eat?” Lee asked from the kitchenette, his voice more than loud and clear enough for Gaara to hear from the small distance.

Gaara had a much harder time making his voice as distinct for Lee to hear, so he settled on a small shrug. In Gaara’s defense, he had no major preferences; he was neither full nor starving. Anything Lee made would satisfy him. Lee, of course, frowned at such indecisiveness.

“There must be something you’d like more than others. It’s been some time since your last visit, Gaara-sama.” Lee stepped closer, back into the dining area.

Lee had a point. Gaara had few chances to eat certain foods when most of his days were spent in the dry Suna desert. Who knows what sort of foods Lee kept in stock, though, and if Gaara requested something Lee did not already have convenient, Lee would likely rush to fetch whatever Gaara wanted. To avoid Lee leaving him, Gaara took a moment to think of something he wanted to eat that Lee would certainly have. “Do you have fruits? Anything in season is fine.”

The overconfident thumbs up signaled that Gaara made the right call. Lee would have all the fruits and vegetables he could get. “I’ll be able to make some lovely oatmeal with some pears and apples and cinnamon! And I have a few pumpkins and squash if you’d like to join me for a _gourd_ eous dinner tonight.” Lee waggled his eyebrows while he placed the emphasis on the word. “Do you ge-“

“Yes, yes, I get it,” Gaara cut in. Despite not being one for puns, Gaara at least understood that one, and found himself extra amused, particularly at how foolish it sounded and how proud Lee looked for having thought of it. “I’m . . . clearly found of gourds. I would love to spend dinner with you tonight.”

“Excellent!” Lee bubbled at the reply, then turned back to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Lee poured water and coffee grounds into his coffee maker first, then proceeded to find the oats and fruits for the meal. More fond of tea, Gaara had no idea what about coffee attracted Lee so much until he smelled it being brewed. The rich aroma warmed him despite Gaara not even holding a mug of the bitter drink. Mixed with the smell of Lee sprinkling cinnamon in his pot of oats, and the fresh scent of cut apples, and Gaara suddenly found himself both hungry and content. Things felt domestic and simple, like being in Lee’s apartment so casually and without worries was only natural.

Gaara loved it as much as it worried him. They had spent dinner together before, early morning together, will likely spend the afternoon together, and later also another dinner. Surely Lee would grow tired of Gaara’s company, particularly with him constantly teaching Gaara and hosting Gaara’s personal meals. Gaara tried to push down the doubt, convince himself that Lee would not have invited him to dinner if he thought he would want to be alone or away from Gaara that night. Lee was just too often so stubbornly kind that he would be a thorough host regardless of his own needs for alone time. 

Gaara went back and forth in his head about whether or not he should give Lee his own space that he stopped watching his friend cook. Before Gaara knew it, the thud of porcelain hitting wood sounded off right in front of Gaara. The simple meal looked wonderful, with Lee having added pecans as well as fruits to the oatmeal. The cinnamon scent overpowered the other aromas until Lee set down his own bowl accompanied by a strong coffee.

“May I get you anything to drink? Any food?” Lee asked, still standing so he could grab anything Gaara wanted before starting his own meal. 

The coffee smelled so lovely. Gaara knew, completely knew, it never tasted as pleasant as it smelled, but he still found himself wanting to give it a chance. “A coffee?”

Lee barely even spared Gaara an extra glance that he approved his request before finding a mug. Lee eagerly went to pour Gaara’s drink, his love for the substance tied with his love of sharing it. From the short distance Gaara noticed Lee using a thick glass mug with a handle that showed the full blackness of the liquid. Gaara could have expected as much, but he did not, however, expect to see Lee grabbing cream from the fridge and honey to place them on the table along with the coffee.

“What are these used for?” Surely Lee already added sweetness to the oatmeal, alone with making it a perfect creamy runniness.

“The honey and half-and-half? I was not sure how to prepare your coffee, so I figured you know how you like it more than I would. Do you only drink black coffee?” Lee asked as though he, himself, did not only drink his coffee black.

No one told Gaara he could modify the drink before. With a blooming curiosity, Gaara dripped some honey into the mug first, then cream. He stirred with the spare spoon Lee provided and watched in amazement as the Black part swirled with the cream and honey to create a mesmerizing show until it all turned into a medium brown Gaara took only a small sip at first, then his eyes widened in surprise that he _enjoyed_ it. Bittersweet (mostly bitter) but warm on his tongue and not terribly strong. Suddenly, the appeal to coffee made sense, and Gaara took another sip.

“Thank you, Lee. It’s wonderful. You taught me how to appreciate coffee today, if nothing else,” Gaara confessed with a small smile.

Lee stared at Gaara for a brief moment before laughing. “Oh, goodness, I suppose that is its own kind of wonderful! I’ll make you some any time you’d like, of course.”

“I don’t think I appreciate it that much, but . . . thank you. And thank you for this meal, Lee. We should start to eat.”

The oatmeal cooled off enough to be the perfect temperature, and it had the type of sweetness that complemented the bitterness of coffee well. By the time they finished their bowls, Gaara wondered if he could take Lee with him to Suna just to prepare his meals. Shikamaru and Kankuro made adequate meals, but none of them left Gaara feeling so sated and pleased, for some inexplicable reason.

“That was wonderful, Lee.”

“Oh, thank you for the praise, Gaara-sama! You’re far too kind, as usual. Here, let me clean your plate, then we can go back to training, yes?” Gaara hated Lee tending to everything on his own, but Lee had taken the bowls and mugs to the sink before Gaara could protest. With Lee’s abnormal speed, he finished cleaning the dishes in about a minute, and Gaara would forever wonder how he could do so without getting his bandages wet.

Gaara went to the apartment entrance to slip his shoes back onto his feet, then looked at Lee. “Would you like time to grab anything else before we leave again?”

Lee shook his head and finished putting on his own shoes. “I have everything I need on me. We should be able to go now.”

Gaara noticed Lee not locking the door, remembering Lee did not unlock the door when they had arrived either. Lee truly was far too trusting a fool, but Gaara also understood the logic that only someone skilled could truly break into or threaten a shinobi’s home, skill that made something as small as locking one’s door rather pointless. When Lee closed the door behind him, they had no reason to turn back around, so they started a peaceful walk back to the forest.

No one seemed to interrupt them, and by the time they reached the forest itself, no one was around. The path crunched beneath their feet, somewhat, but most of the leaves were scattered around and only freshly fallen. Neither one seemed to make a move to speak, so only their footsteps made noise. Gaara trusted Lee to have a new idea, but whatever it could be, he had no idea.

An unusually old tree stood proud near the path, ahead of them and on the left. The tree was almost out of the way of the path, but its roots spread far, and raised high above the ground ahead of them. While they approached the root, Lee led Gaara and made no sign of shifting to the side to avoid having to step over it. Instead, for all his fast reflexes, Lee seemed to walk, and trip, directly over it.

Lee threw his hands in the air, wobbled on one foot, and went “whoa-oh-oh-whoa-oh” for what seemed like like a minute longer than it should have. Surely someone of Lee’s skills would have been able to catch himself falling, or even had the senses to not trip at all. Yet Lee, after all that, fell right into a giant group of leaves, face first with his butt in the air and arms spread wide on either side.

Gaara rushed toward Lee, going around the root with ease, and kneeled to examine any injuries on his friend. Lee looked . . . physically fine. Without Gaara even bending down completely to lift him, Lee rose on his own, a pout on his face. With a heavy sigh, Lee stayed on his knees and looked at Gaara. “You’re a very kind and caring and difficult man to work with sometimes, Gaara-sama. Anyone else would have been laughing at me far before they would offer me assistance. I believe if Naruto saw that, he’d be split at the seams cackling at my outlandish fall. But you . . . you just skipped that and went right to caring.”

Lee did not let his words sound disappointed. As much as Gaara felt like he failed not laughing, how much Lee wanted that little performance to work, Lee admired Gaara’s reaction. Lee pouted for all of a second before smiling bright at Gaara, tilting his head to the side with his eyes closed. He would have looked serene with the small bits of sunlight peeking through the trees were he not covered in dirt and leaves.

“Lee, please, this,” Gaara paused to gesture to the mess covering Lee, “really was not worth trying to get me to laugh. I don’t want you to push yourself.”

Lee shook his head hard enough to shake out some leaves, and he raised two lumped up fists in front of his chest. “But! Gaara-sama, I enjoy pushing myself and I am determined to help any way I can! It’s worth it, to me!” Lee softened his gaze as he looked at Gaara a bit longer, and sighed in gentle defeat. “I’ll try to be more reasonable. It looks like now you’re messy as well. My apologies, Gaara-sama.” Lee reached out his hand and touched Gaara’s chest.

Lee flicked off a leaf caught on one of Gaara’s vest straps, and Gaara supposed that meant he truly considered Lee so trustworthy that his sand barrier would not react to him. Small flicks and pokes while Lee tried to push aside all the forest debris from Gaara’s body. Gaara never expected anyone to manage to get this close, literally, in such a casual context, but it would be Lee. Of course Lee would get past his automatic defense and make himself entirely harmless to Gaara.

Except then Lee’s hands did something unthinkable. Without warning, Lee brushed his hand over Gaara’s side, clearly to push aside some more dirt, but his touch _lingered_. “Hnhnhn!” Gaara let out without his permission while his back arched. “L-Lee?” Gaara’s confused expression matched Lee’s when Lee met his gaze.

“Are you . . . Gaara-sama . . . You . . .” Instead of completing the thought, Lee just repeated his prior action, with his fingers pressing and clawing at Gaara’s sides with a bit more purpose than they had before.

“Lee! Wh-wha-t?” Gaara cried out, lips quivering as he squirmed beneath Lee’s touch. Lee continued for a moment, and Gaara burst, unable to keep his mouth shut. Without trying, breathy and nasally “hahahaaaahaaas” filled the air. A genuine sound, a laugh, for all intents and purposes, a real and genuine laugh.

The two continued, unable to figure out what was going on while also knowing exactly what was happening. It did not make sense, but they were doing it. Lee was making Gaara laugh, and it was a beautifully silly sound. Not at all like the strong and booming sound Lee made with his laughter; Gaara’s were soft and almost sounded like he was wheezing. Considering the circumstances, they very well may have been wheezes, but Gaara just kept laughing and laughing, making no effort to stop Lee’s tickle assault.

It became addicting, for both of them. Gaara hated being unable to control himself, yet loved the physical feeling of laughter tingling his entire body. After only four seconds being tickled Gaara found himself on the ground completely, allowing Lee to move his hands all over and finding spots that made him react in ways he never could have imagined. It was a self discovery beyond compare as Gaara realized Lee was _right_. Laughing consumed his entire body with his chest tingling and his toes curling and his back worming on the ground while Gaara shifted and giggled into place.

Lee’s hands moved up and down Gaara’s sides, and after what could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, Lee moved his hands to brush against Gaara’s sensitive neck, then even higher where they cupped Gaara’s laughter-flushed cheeks. Gaara took the chance to catch his breath and melt into Lee’s touch. He smiled wide, trying to come down from the unplanned high of being tickled all over.

The laughter stopped, though, so soon - too soon - Lee pulled his hands away from Gaara’s face. Lee’s face looked as red as Gaara’s, which Gaara could not understand since he seemed to barely put any effort into just kneeling down and tickling Gaara. Gaara decided not to think much on it, and sighed with his eyes beginning to close.

“Gaara-sama, that was . . . an unexpected lesson number five.”

“It worked,” Gaara said with his smile firmly planted on his face. Then it falls. “It worked . . . Ho-how can I do that again. It’s not as though I can ask you to-to _touch_ me like that when I’m before my citizens or fellow kage and want to appear friendly.” The sensation was so unique and sudden, Gaara could not even find the word “tickle” in the situation. It was a physical touch, and it was weird, and Gaara did not understand.

Lee reached out to rest his hands on Gaara’s shoulders, only to be swatted away by Gaara’s sand barrier. “Oh, no, Gaara-sama, I-I’m so sorry! I made you uncomfortable! I’m endlessly sorry! How can I ma-“

Gaara held up an open palm and shook his head. “I’m fine, Lee. I’m fine. You did everything right, I just had a temporary lapse that . . . that even doing this with you wouldn’t be enough. I was just overwhelmed, and wasn’t thinking it was you.”

Lee bit his lip, and scrunched his face. “But I made you uncomfortable, I-I should have stopped.”

Gaara placed one cool but commanding finger on Lee’s worried lips. “You would have stopped if I said so. I know you would have. I did not ask you to. Lee, that was amazing, and I’m grateful. Please don’t think . . . Lee-sensei, please don’t feel bad about helping me.”

Lee nodded his head, gently for once, and Gaara pulled his hand away. “Then I will not feel bad about helping you, Gaara-sama. I do not think I have much left to teach, though. The rest is, well, is all you need to learn while you live. Whatever you felt, now you have a reference. You _know_ the feeling, so you’ll feel it again when it’s right to be that happy. I know it.”

“I can laugh now just because I’ve now done it once?”

“I believe so! It may not be something you do often, but I believe you will sign without thinking about it now that you know consciously and subconsciously that you can!” Lee paused for a moment while making a curious face, then suddenly lit up. “I’ll prove it! How many tickles does it take to make an squid laugh?”

Gaara took it as his turn to pout, and griminced. “Am I the squid? Is it . . . one?”

Lee laughed out, shaking his head. “No, no! It’s _ten_ tickles!” And Lee just began laughing even harder. 

Gaara finally sat up to hear Lee’s punchline, then leaned back onto his arms to support himself because the laughter really was infectious and Gaara found himself stifling a giggle. It was nowhere near funny, but it was amusing, and joyful, and endearing. Gaara loved the horrible joke in a new way, and Gaara’s joy, though still rather soft, manifested and came out verbally.

Gaara quieted himself with relative ease, and sighed to regain some composure. In a swift motion, Gaara stood up, not minding the bits of dirt on his clothes since they all fell back to the ground. “Lee, I can never, could never, repay you. This . . . you did it. Thank you. Thank you, Lee, so much.”

Lee looked at anything but Gaara. “ _You_ are the one who laughed. And you will again. And again. And again! You can do it, Gaara-sama. You don’t need to thank me at all. You don’t need me at all anymore!” Lee flashed a triumphant pose, the fire lit in his eyes burning bright.

Gaara swelled with an unexpected pride seeing Lee so proud of him, knowing he will not bother Lee anymore since Gaara no longer needed Lee.

Then. Then it hit him. It happened too fast and weighed Gaara down enough that it killed any of his newfound happiness the moment he realized what that meant.

Gaara did not need Lee anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It’s Grey! This was an absolute delight to write, and I hope it’s a joy to read, since, y’know, it’s about finding joy and love and stuff. I’m trying to always write ahead of schedule, but if a lot of response comes in I can go wild and (maybe???) post more than once a week.
> 
> But even if I don’t see you until next Sunday, do have an absolutely wonderful day and an even more incredible week!
> 
> Love,  
> Grey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to call out any reader in specific (I am but it’s to all of you), but please don’t read fanfics over your commitments. I care more about you as persons than as readers so if I update at night and you should go to sleep, sleep! My fic will be here in the morning! Please always take care of yourselves because you all make my days better with all the support, and there’s not much I can do for you besides encourage you to live your best days!
> 
> That being said, I want this story to have give you the same emotional response I get when I hear the song Riptide. Riptide is in no way related to this song in terms of theme, but /emotionally/ I get all warm and happy and dopey when I hear that song so it’s the closest metaphor I can think of for this fic.

Gaara stilled. He sat on the ground, motionless and emotionless. The idea that he would no longer feel guilty for making Lee take the time to help him crossed his mind, but Gaara _wanted_ to be guilty. He liked Lee’s company, and Lee liked him enough back to permit it. Gaara preferred Lee’s company to anything else he could think of.

Lee stood up from the ground first, and Gaara’s heart sank low. Maybe Lee figured it out as well, and Gaara would understand completely that he would leave to continue his hastily interrupted training. Then Lee extended his hand down, and smiled. “May I help you up?”

Gaara was perfectly independent and strong and capable of standing on his own. Not that any of that mattered as Gaara grabbed Lee’s hand with his own to get the extra pull back onto his feet. Their hands clasped, palm to palm, for a moment even after Lee helped Gaara. The contact was not unfavorable, just unnecessary, and Gaara could not find a logical reason to keep clinging to Lee.

“Thank you, Lee,” the words felt flat despite Gaara meaning them. After all the hard work, after finally being able to openly express himself, Gaara lacked the ability to speak properly. Gaara tried to smile, and it came out forced.

“O-oh, um. I see I’m not needed anymore. You’re, of course, very welcome, Gaara-sama.” Lee must have noticed Gaara forcing his smile, because of course _Lee_ would notice something like that. The discomfort in Lee’s eyes lasted only a second as he spoke, then he started looking more genuine and relieved. He must be happy to return to training, after all. Gaara carved enough time out of his day already and it would be uncomfortable to stay in his presence too long.

“I can return to Naruto’s home. You’ve done plenty already, so I don’t need an escort.”

“Is that so?” Lee never used such neutral words, so the less-than-enthusiastic reply worried Gaara even more. “If . . . If you don’t want an escort I won’t force you in my company.”

“That’s not -“ Gaara started, suddenly finding emotions in his words, even though they were negative feelings of fear and worry. “Lee, that’s not quite right. You are a wonderful escort, but I . . . should leave and see if I can get work done in Konoha that I brought from home.”

The tiny slump in Lee’s shoulders disappeared as Lee shot up and smiled. “Then I’m terribly sorry for taking so much time away from your work, Gaara-sama! I should have known you were busy, please forgive me for prolonging our Laughing Lessons. I assure you if I was wiser I would have tickled you right away to get out of your hair.”

The opposite. Lee was always the opposite of Gaara in every way, especially on matters like this. Gaara did not want or deserve an apology for Lee spending time with him just to help him. And yet there bowed Lee, legs and back creating a perfect 90° angle. As much as Gaara wanted Lee to take back his words, assure Lee he would never need to apologize to Gaara in his entire life, Gaara could not. If Gaara apologized Lee would only become flustered and insist he was the one at fault. Gaara hated it, so he refused to speak on the matter any longer.

Placing one hand on Lee’s shoulder, Gaara found his ability to smile, small and sincere. Lee looked up while still bowing, but smiled back when he saw Gaara’s caring expression. “May I still see you for dinner tonight, Lee?”

Lee closed his eyes and beamed, posing proud with two thumbs out. “Of course, of course, Gaara-sama! Dinner will be at 6:30, and you’re welcome to come before that, as well!”

The proud and excited look suited Lee much more than his worried pout. Gaara would have dinner with Lee every night if it meant he could see that over-eager smile more. “I look forward to it, Lee. I’ll see you soon.”

Gaara decided not to wait for a reply and used his sand to sift quickly through the forest. Gaara was both unwilling to keep Lee from his training any longer, and admitting that if he stayed with Lee to hear whatever else he had to say, it would only grow harder and harder to leave his friend. Though a part of Gaara knew he could sit along the edge of Lee’s training grounds and meditate or practice for himself or spar with Lee, as they had other times Gaara visited and needed to stick to his escort, Gaara preferred working on paperwork indoors. Once, and only once, Gaara agreed to work on Kazekage duties while Lee and Tenten spared, and Gaara had nearly all his scrolls littered with holes from Tenten’s several weapons being flung at him. The sand instantly protected Gaara from attacks, so at the time he had no qualms around being near a fight while working, but the sand did not protect his papers.

It took an extra two hours to rewrite the assessments he previously wrote and another three hours to make out the possible words between the words in the business proposals sent from other villages. Tenten and Lee offered to help tape some of the holes back together to make them readable again, but that only worked on a handful of them since Tenten’s attacks were meant to gouge, not cut, and whole chunks of information were ripped up. Needless to say, as much as Gaara likes the idea of feeling a nice cool breeze while he worked outside and admired Lee while he trained, Gaara would never work around him ever again.

Perhaps, and it was a small perhaps, if Gaara finished his Kazekage duties before dinner with Lee, he could spend the next day with Lee. Lee always had the option to turn Gaara down, but the idea of being close to Lee, spending all that time one-on-one, excited Gaara. The flutter in his heart returned as he thought of the grace and precision and focus Lee had during their spars. His large and deep black eyes focused only on Gaara as he flexed and moved and spun around. It almost felt like a fast-paced show, like a dance, performed just for Gaara personally.

Gaara pushed back that thought. Comparing Lee to a dancer when he fought was disrespectful. Lee never won, not once, but Lee kept Gaara on edge when they fought even so. If Gaara compared it to a dance, he felt as though it was an insult to the deadliness of Lee’s movements. Lee’s speed and agility and tactics created something mesmerizing, yes, but Gaara always watched Lee as a fighter when they spared, not a performer who need not be feared. Dancers and fighters were not mutually exclusive, but Lee . . . Lee set Gaara’s heart aflame with the heat of battle, not the passion of dance.

Still. Gaara had to admit that Lee’s method of fighting was very beautiful, rhythmic movement much like what a dance should be. 

To have Lee focused on Gaara again, to help him laugh or to fight him in training, motivated Gaara to read and write as fast as he could. Gaara started on reviewing agreements from the Mist, then proceeded to write his own agreements to the Plum Tree village. No one but Gaara and silence in the house for about four hours until Naruto walked in and saw Gaara using the kitchen table as a desk.

“Oh, hey, hey! Gaara, what’s up? It’s still daylight outside. Figured you’d be attached to Lee’s hip all day with how much you two wanted to hang out together yesterday,” Naruto announced himself loudly, which Gaara could not complain about since it _was_ Naruto’s home. Hinata Hyuga stood to his left side, and Sakura Haruno to his right.

Gaara appreciates the two women for their quietness and intelligence respectfully, but he had not expected to see anyone for another few hours, and so many people around he did not know well unsettled him. Gaara rolled up his scroll for privacy, gathered all his papers together, and put them in the bag he brought. He nearly finished, and Gaara hated leaving something incomplete, but he kept himself level headed and tried not express his annoyance to his friend and acquaintances; he would finish in no more than thirty minutes after dinner with Lee, then still have all tomorrow to spend with Lee. Gaara had nothing to sulk about, despite disliking the disturbance.

“He kept me company throughout the morning. I fail to see why it’s of any concern to you. He’s training and I’m in need of finishing my work.” Gaara wanted to tone back his aggression, but it slipped out. He meant no malice with his words, but he could hear in his own voice how agitated he was, even when he wanted desperately to not show it.

Hinata flinched at the harsh edge to Gaara’s voice, looking down at the floor when he spoke. Sakura rested her fists at her hips and looked understanding. Gaara imagines she would hate to be disturbed in the middle of her work as well, but she still looked ready to argue with Gaara until Naruto spoke up.

“Sheesh, okay, I’ll leave you to work. I didn’t think Bushy Brows would be the type to turn down time with you. Sorry for bugging you, but I was planning on making dinner for everyone, including you, grouchy pants, for whenever you came home.” Naruto poked Gaara’s face as he talked, going as far as to use both hands to tug on Gaara’s cheeks into a makeshift and ugly smile when Naruto said “grouchy pants.” It made Hinata laugh, small and quiet, which only encouraged Naruto to be even more of a nuisance.

Gaara swatted Naruto’s probing hands away fast as he could. Gaara glared, but with his cheeks red from where Naruto poked and squeezed them, he looked less intimidating and more embarrassed than Gaara would have liked. “No need, Naruto,” Gaara spoke, evenly and finally losing the annoyance in his tone. He hated Naruto’s physical affection at times, but the ridiculous nature of it did take some stress off of Gaara. “Lee is making me dinner, but . . . I have no plans tomorrow night. Thank you for considering me tonight, but would tomorrow work for you?”

Naruto laughed and pulled Gaara in for a side hug. “Obviously! Looks like you get to spend more time with Bushy Brows, after all. It wouldn’t make sense for you to turn down dinner with him, right. Will it just be the two of you?” Naruto looked a bit too excited about that question, leaning his face close to Gaara’s.

Sakura rolled her eyes and yanked Naruto back by the collar. “Leave him alone and let’s start dinner already. Hinata, can you help me peel the carrots and potatoes?”

Hinata nodded, small but eager to help. “I’ll do my best.” She turned to Gaara, fidgeting with her hands in front of her chest as she spoke, “I’m sorry for bothering you. We’ll make a lot of food so you can have lunch for tomorrow.”

Sakura and Naruto already headed to the kitchen cabinets and stove to begin cooking, so Gaara was left semi-alone with Hinata and her all-seeing eyes. Gaara never felt _unnerved_ , not ever, but Hinata being such a gentle yet knowing soul never mixed well with Gaara who felt like she could see all his flaws in a glance but be too nice to say anything. “I’m . . . Thank you for the consideration. I’m sure whatever you prepare will make for a lovely lunch tomorrow.”

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes while her shoulders rose. She still played with her fingers, but not as nervously as before. “I’m happy you’re happy!” For someone who meant it, and seemed excited to be able to get the words out, her version of yelling only managed to get a whisper above her regular speaking voice. With Lee and his sensei, Gaara naturally assumed all people with straight hair like them and bowl cut bangs were loud, but Hinata was a polar opposite of Lee. Not that it was a bad thing, but Gaara always found himself drifting back to Lee and comparing people to him.

“Hinata! I’m doing the carrots, hurry here for peeling the other stuff!” Sakura called out.

Hinata snapped out of her soft stupor and faced the direction of Sakura’s voice. “Y-yes, I’m coming!” Hinata faced Gaara once again. “I don’t know when you planned to see Lee, but he’ll be waiting for you, I think. You’ll have a wonderful dinner with him, and I’m sure it will make you happy. We wanted to enjoy tonight together, but as long as you have a nice time then Naruto won’t mind that he can’t be with you tonight, too.”

True, Naruto seemed initially disappointed Gaara made other plans, and Gaara appreciated that his friend would consider his company so valuable. Gaara would not be so bold as to say being with Naruto was “less important” as being with Lee, but Gaara felt an indecipherable need to see Lee. Most likely since Gaara and Naruto spent the last few days together, Gaara supposed. Still, Naruto clearly wanted to have dinner with Gaara _with Hinata and Sakura_ present.

Though Gaara would not be able to tell why, Gaara did like the brief encounter he had with Hinata. She cared about people with timidness, but when she had the ability to be direct, she managed to say just the right things. She wanted Naruto to be happy, which was all Gaara needed to know about Naruto’s friends, and therefore she extended her kindness to him when he needed it.

“Thank you for thinking that way, I’ll be sure to let Naruto know how the night went when I return. I suppose I’ll have to let you return to your dinner, as well.”

Another call from Sakura and Naruto in unison, and Hinata found herself moving quickly to the kitchen, only sparing Gaara a small smile and wave. Gaara, left alone in the dining area with a satchel of scrolls, decided to take a few minutes to leave the paperwork in his guest room and groom himself. After hours of doing paperwork, his hair became disheveled from mindlessly running his fingers through it, and he never properly changed out of the clothes he smudged with dirt from earlier with Lee. Gaara debated keeping his outfit and just using his sand powers to try and remove the dirt, but the wrinkles and overall sloppy look to him convinced him to change.

Instead of his usual deep red, Gaara opted for black pants that fell loose around his legs then tightened at his calves, revealing only some of his pale legs. Gaara owned exactly one shirt that was neither red nor black, which was a solid white with a short and high circle collar. For battle and Kazekage duties, wearing white never seemed like a wise idea, but for a simple dinner, Gaara felt like it would be a fair chance to wear it. Otherwise, Gaara tied his gourd of sand around himself with a lovely maroon sash, and wore his common black shoes.

What was supposed to be five minutes to tidy himself became over thirty as Gaara denied and re-examined and denied again only to reconsider his clothes and hair. Gaara liked to think he could look better with more effort, and was about to inspect his shirt for stains again, until he noticed the time and realized he would have to settle. Hinata inspired Gaara to start getting ready early, so Gaara could still make it to Lee’s apartment right on time or even a little earlier than whatever Lee would expect.

Fashion debates aside, Gaara realized he had no idea where Lee’s apartment was on his own. He knew how to recognize it, the forest it was near, and how to get to other places in Konoha from Lee’s apartment. But from Naruto’s house to Lee’s? Gaara found himself completely lost, but he refused to get directions from Naruto or Sakura. Not necessarily because of pride, but because he knew he would be invited to stay for dinner and Gaara did not want to be tempted into missing a night with Lee.

After about 30 minutes of what should have been 7 for a trained ninja, Gaara spotted the familiar building, and rushed to knock on Lee’s door. Lee answered the door in _less_ than a second, beyond Gaara’s understanding of speed, and ushered him into his home with a broad sweep of his arm while stepping away from the door. “Gaara-sama! It’s so good to see you made it!” Lee beamed at Gaara the moment he entered his home.

Gaara returned the smile as much as someone like Gaara could, and bowed. “I hope I did not keep you waiting. I’ve been looking forward to having dinner with you all day, so I hope you can pardon me if I’m late.”

Lee fumbled closing the door, pushing it closed with his face more than his hands. Gaara asked no questions and Lee looked so happy he probably had no ability about how to be flustered about his clumsiness. “Really?! How very kind of you to say! Why, I’ve been so excited all day as well. I spent an hour cooking what may be far too much food, but I hope you enjoy it! I just! I’m so happy to have dinner with you, Gaara-sama.”

Gaara’s heart did more than flutter; it flipped inside his chest at the open and honest and somewhat bashful look Lee sent him. Lee had looked at him while he spoke, then turned away to walk to the kitchen. Gaara assumes Lee was going to retrieve the food, and only then did Gaara think to smell the air. Something like spicy curry, but the smell of squash and mixed legumes and peppers, alongside something sweet like mango Gaara could not place. Scent alone could make Gaara’s mouth water. Even though Gaara really should have expected Lee of all people to make such a meal, it smelled like Lee prepared it all well, and Gaara would be delighted to eat it with him despite having eaten curry just the day before. 

“I prepared our plates already. If you find it to be not enough I can serve you more, and if you find it to be too much I’ll gladly finish it for you. Or, of course, I can always make something else if it’s not to your liking. I suppose I should have asked y-“

“Lee, it’s alright,” Gaara spoke, moving forward to push a finger against Lee’s lips, a soft touch that managed to be far less rude than should be allowed for cutting someone off. “Please, let me at least have a bite and see how much you’ve given me before you worry about me.”

Lee sighed with his eyes closed and relaxed with Gaara’s finger still against his lips. “You’re right, you’re absolutely right. Please tell me what you think, and don’t hesitate to complain. Have a seat and I’ll bring it out to you.”

Gaara pulled his hand away and nodded. Gaara went to the chair he used that morning, seeing the ring he coffee left on the wood amongst other marks on the old wood. It felt right, somehow. Like it was Gaara’s spot, Gaara’s personal spot in Lee’s home. Gaara barely had a moment to dwell on that thought before Lee placed a plate of food in front of him.

Giving Lee all due respect, it looked beyond wonderful, well cooked and seasoned, with the portions on his plate fit for an average adult man. Lee’s plate, however, looked haphazardly stacked high, rice and curry and vegetables all mixed as a solid blob about half as high as his head. 

Just looking at Lee’s plate and juxtaposing it to Gaara’s made Gaara’s head spin. Lee knew Gaara so well, and knew how he would like his food, but had no qualms about being honest with himself and how he liked to do things personally. It was comical, in its own right, how natural it felt and how ridiculous Lee was even when he was being perfect.

Gaara let out a small giggle, soft and barely audible. Gaara raised a fist in front of his lips to cover his laugh, but Lee sat in front of him in shock.

“Wh-whoa! You did that all on your own, Gaara-sama!”

Gaara bit his lower lip and looked anywhere but at Lee. “It’s nothing. It’s all because of you, after all. I swear, Lee, you . . . you just make me happy. Just seeing how much food you served yourself after saying you could eat my portion, too? It seems like a joke, and I know it isn’t, but that makes it even more amusing.” Gaara resisted letting out another bout of giggles to no avail. The second time they came out louder and a little longer.

In all of a second, Lee found himself laughing along, too. Gaara had no idea what humor Lee found in the situation, but he would not question it, not when laughing with Lee felt so nice and uplifting and _easy_. Gaara held a spoonful of curry in his other hand, intending on eating it, but he shook too much and it all fell back onto his plate, causing him to laugh more.

Really, Gaara wanted to eat, so after some strong determination, he relaxed himself enough to take a real bite of food. Gaara started with the squash guts, taking in their saltiness and the possible garlicky flavor to it. “Mm, it’s very good, Lee,” Gaara spoke fast so he could take another bite, and another.

All of it was _delicious_ , so Gaara greatly understated his enjoyment of the meal. Lee, a known spiciness lover, seasoned only a moderate spice level that brought out flavors as well as the spicy tingle on his tongue just enough to be interesting and pleasant instead of overwelcoming. The food smelled much spicier than it was, which Gaara suspected was because he could smell Lee’s plate from across the small table, who most assuredly dumped extra pepper onto his plate. How considerate. How Lee.

Despite stacking his plate higher, Lee finished eating first. Gaara savored each carefully made bite, so he took his time. Lee may be able to eat his own filled all the time, but to Gaara it was a rare delight. “Is everything to your liking? I’m afraid I forgot to get us something to drink again. Water? Tea? Milk?”

“Water is fine,” Gaara replied, taking in the last bit of rice from his plate. The perfect amount of food down to the last grain and carrot. All Gaara needed was something to take the edge off his tongue, and he would be entirely sated without being too full.

Lee grabbed a glass of water for each of them, and held his arm out above Gaara’s hand. “A toast! To your loudest form of happiness!”

Gaara already went to drink his water as Lee spoke, and surprise caused him to spill half on his shirt. “I-I don’t think a toast is necessary. It’s not worth celebrating, Lee. Besides, I’ve never heard of toasting with water.”

Lee shook his head and put his full glass on the table. “Oh, but today is definitely worth celebrating, Gaara-sama! You worked hard to achieve something special for yourself, and you succeeded! It may not be a usual toast since I doubt you’d want me to use wine, but I want to celebrate how amazing you are, if I may,” Lee, an adult a year older than him, whined about not being able to congratulate Gaara. He jutted out his lower lip and his round eyes seemed to get even rounder as he pleaded with his face alone for Gaara to agree.

Gaara had nothing special to mention about himself, but he could compromise, had done so many times in his line of work. Gaara would call it a compromise, but it was actually Gaara giving in to Lee’s desperate pout. “Only if I can celebrate how wonderful an instructor you are, Lee-sensei.”

Lee floundered in the air, his mouth opening and closing and opening again. “I-I suppose that will be fine! I only wish to honor your accomplishments, but I will allow myself just this once to admit I helped.”

The two smiled at each other, and Gaara found it hard to look away from Lee’s radiant grin while they clinked their glasses and took a large gulp. As usual, it felt right; it felt like a toast to an established respect for the other, which is all Gaara could ever hope to want from Lee.

They put their glasses down, and Lee wiped away some droplets that appeared on his upper lip. “Aaah, what a wonderful way to enjoy a meal!”

Gaara rested his face in his palm, and leaned on the table while he stared at Lee, admiration in his eyes while he watched Lee laugh at nothing. Lee caught on too quick, and looked at Gaara with a serious expression that froze Gaara in his place.

“I thought about you all throughout my training today,” Lee said, eyes focused on Gaara’s. Lee did not sit again, instead choosing to lean against the table and put on leg over the other while he crossed his arms. “A lot.”

Gaara twitched his lips until they settled into a small frown. “About what?”

Lee shrugged and waved a hand, as though that would be enough of an explanation. “You! I mean,” more hand-waving at Gaara’s direction, “you. How you’re you. How people see you. Why it is now that you’d choose to change how people see you.”

Gaara’s stomach rumbled, and not because of the food. “I thought you had no interest in my motivations.”

“I-I don’t! Not in a bad way! Or rather, not in a _questioning_ way. I just want to _understand_ so I can do everything I can to help you.”

“Lee, but you already he-“

“But not enough,” Lee said, resolute as he puts a hand on Gaara’s shoulder and squeezes. “You want to be a better Kazekage, from what you’ve said, by expressing yourself, but I think you’re doing this _now_ to ‘look good’ around all the people for the Hokage’s and Gai-sensei’s wedding coming up.”

Gaara frowned more. He paused, waited, thought. Lee was right though, mostly. “I’m sure learning to laugh will help me more than just for the wedding.”

“But is the wedding the driving factor about why you did things now?” Lee’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened.

Gaara sighed in defeat. “I suppose you can put it like that, yes.”

Without warning, Rock Lee’s mood rose again, and he turned to face Gaara fully, both arms on Gaara’s shoulders as he shook his friend. “Then I can be even more useful to you, Gaara-sama! A wedding has very many traditions and expressions to learn. You’re very aware of formalities, but-but I think it could be a wonderful chance to show people your informal self. In a tactile and sophisticated way! People will be able to see right away you’re approachable and friendly without seeming out of character for your usual polite self.”

The proposal sounded a bit too good to be true, especially since Lee had yet to say what Gaara needed to learn yet. Instead of being serious, Lee looked ready to burst with excitement to reveal whatever he had been thinking about all day. “I don’t understand, Lee.”

That was enough for Lee to finally confess. He put both hands on Gaara’s shoulders, then slid his hands down Gaara’s arms to hold his hands which sent a _electric_ shiver down Gaara’s spine. “I can teach you how to dance!” With no other warning, Lee grabbed Gaara’s hands and pulled him from his seat until they stood against each other. 

They stood in the small walkway to the kitchen from the dining room, Gaara having wrapped his arms around Lee’s waist during the sudden jerk from his chair, and Lee having cupped Gaara’s face in his hands. “I-I don’t understand. I can’t dance.”

“Shh-shh-shh! Not _yet_ , Gaara-sama! I’ll teach you.” Lee tilted his head down so his forehead pressed against Gaara’s. “May I teach you how to dance?”

“Yes,” Gaara whispered in a long breath, grateful to speak at all since he thought he may choke on his own saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I as the author know what Naruto planned to talk to Gaara about but I’m not sure how canon compliant I want to make this fic so depending on what responses I get I’ll figure out if I’ll keep that idea or change it. It impacts the plot of Gaara and Lee getting together like 0%, but it changes, like, a handful of paragraphs of storytelling.
> 
> BUT ALSO. They TOTALLY didn’t just have a date, of course not. Chapter six coming at you next week, and I’m excited because I lowkey really like chapter six. Though I do hope you like this chapter, too! Making you happy is such an important role! Please have a wonderful week!
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should realistically say that Saturdays are my update days. ^^;
> 
> Did you know that Lee didn’t know he was in love with Gaara either until this chapter? I love messing with readers, so I want you to know that somewhere in this chapter is when Lee realizes “Oh, wow, I’m in love with him,” and that you, the reader, can try and pinpoint that moment.
> 
> I~ Also~ Hate~ Writing~ Dancing~ and yet. And YET dancing will appear every chapter from now to at least chapter 10. It’s so frustrating, but dancing is never the entire chapter. Like, the reason I like this chapter is because dancing is only a bit at the beginning. But I’m torturing myself like this. Prolonging the dancing.

Gaara stood with Lee held in his arms, Lee holding him back, and suddenly he felt too much, everything feeling too hot to stand. Gaara’s strong legs wavered, but Lee supported him. With Lee looking down and Gaara looking up, the distance of their breaths separated their faces.

Lee kept looking right at Gaara as he slid his hands down so one stayed on his shoulder and another clasped his hand. “Put a hand on my waist, please, Gaara-sama.”

Gaara watched Lee move his lips, but all audio took an extra moment to reach his brain. When he understood the request, his eyes widened. Lee, patient and kind, put no rush on the command as Gaara fumbled on where he should grab. Gaara broke the intense eye contact to stare at his own pale hand and how it refused to latch onto Lee’s side. It would lightly touch it, then jerk away a half second later. Gaara wanted to hold Lee, yet under Lee’s command found it hard to do so.

“You don’t have to worry about tickling me, Gaara-sama. That side of me is mostly scars, so I can barely feel it.”

That had really, really not occurred to Gaara, not on a conscious level. Lee still seemed confident that Gaara should hold him, so Gaara repressed his desire to hide and flee and did as Lee instructed. Lee had not mentioned how to hold Lee, so Gaara used a vice-grip claw to cling more on Lee’s shirt than onto his actual body. Lee let go of Gaara and laughed. 

Gaara still held onto Lee’s shirt without thinking to let go since Lee made no movements to distance himself from Gaara. “Gaara-sama, would it be easier on you if I demonstrate on you how you should hold me?”

Gaara gulped but nodded. “Of course you may, Lee.”

“Excellent, thank you,” Lee said, already reaching out to place a palm against Gaara’s waist, light enough to not feel like an attachment but firm enough to let Gaara feel supported. Gaara did laugh, slightly, at the initial contact, but eased into the touch well. “You don’t have to worry about being tickled at the wedding. You’ll be dancing the man’s part, I’m sure, but try not to make whichever lady you’re dancing with feel uncomfortable, as well.”

“The man’s part? Lady? Lee, what exactly are you teaching me?”

“The Waltz,” Lee replied, looking confident.

Gaara leaned forward, his forehead touching Lee’s chest, as he let out the smallest of laughs. Still against Lee, Gaara managed to find his words, “Lee, I do not think I’ve heard of people dancing the Waltz for some time. And even so, this feels more intimate than I have seen of the Waltz being.”

Lee’s confidence shattered. When Gaara pulled his head up to see Lee, he saw Lee’s cheeks redder than even when Lee got drunk. “In-intimate? Gaara-sama, I had no intentions - I mean, I-I didn’t mean to - I learned it when I was a child, and,” Lee’s face grew so red and warm Gaara swore he could feel the heat radiating from Lee. 

Lee tore himself away, hands off and suddenly distant from Gaara. “Lee, are you alright?” Gaara asked out of concern for his friend, but he admitted to himself he also missed the contact.

“We-well, I was being inappropriate with you, so I should be asking you that, Gaara-sama! I apologize for making our humble dancing lesson uncomfortable.”

Gaara raised and open palm out to signify Lee to calm down and not speak. It worked, as Lee always responded well to instructions and trying to make people comfortable. “Lee, please, do not misunderstand me. You are my dearest friend. Being close with you does not upset me, but I would like to understand your thought process on teaching me how to dance Waltz of all things.”

Lee responded well to the question, relaxing and looking at Gaara directly again. “I know that you want to seem more approachable, so I thought willingness and being more comfortable dancing would be nice at the wedding. I know Gai-sensei better than most, so regardless of what Kakashi-sama would like, Gai-sensei will surely want people to, uh, interact with each other openly and dance and have fun.

“Laughing is sometimes hard to see, and you may not even find anything funny. I thought that if I taught you to be comfortable on your feet, people can see you as I see you, a really amazing person who can take lead but be accommodating of others. Someone who’s graceful and beautiful but knows how to command his step. That sort of thing, I think, can be conveyed through dancing even from a distance and that way multiple people can take you seriously without worrying that you’re someone unapproachable.”

Every little word caused Gaara to both relax and stiffen. The praise from his friend mattered more than what anyone could say about Gaara. In that moment, Gaara truly felt that so long as Lee felt all those things about Gaara, that he could not care less what his public image to others was. The fondness he had for Lee allowed Gaara to not stress how others saw him, but it also made Gaara want to live up to Lee’s standard. Lee thought it would be good to learn to dance, then Gaara would learn to dance.

“I believe that is very . . . beautifully put, Lee. If you think dancing with people is wise, then I trust you entirely. I want to be able to convey everything you described, but I really don’t dance. Are you sure you’re willing to teach me?”

Lee took a large step closer, reached for Gaara’s hand and squeezed. “I’m always certain that I want to help you. Now I can only hope I do it well, since there’s no telling what Gai-sensei plans for his wedding dances. I thought I could teach you simple Waltz steps and perhaps something faster if we have time.”

“You can’t predict your own sensei’s dances?”

Lee grinned. “Of course not! Gai-sensei is a fountain of wisdom and inspiration I can’t hope to understand at my current state! I know he’ll want everyone to be as comfortable and happy as him on his wedding day, but that’s because he’s a wonderful man who wants to bring joy to the world.”

Even though Lee said he could not hope to match the wisdom of his sensei, if all that wisdom entailed was being a kind and joyful and wonderful man then Lee had long since reached that point. At least to Gaara.

Gaara took a step forward, or half a step, so that he could put his hand on Lee’s side. Already, Lee seemed responsive and grabbed Gaara’s hand to move it so that it rested closer to Lee’s shoulder. Gaara frowned at the new placement, ready to ask about the change before Lee spoke.

“You’re right to think it was intimate before. I, um, I had it in my head that this was for a wedding, even though it’s not yours, so there’s no need to have such a tender hold on your partner. Keeping your hand at my shoulder will be easier, I think, since you’re not dancing with a romantic suitor.”

“Oh,” Gaara murmured as his only response to the new change. Otherwise the other hand had the same grip on Lee’s as before, and Lee still had a pleasant hold on Gaara’s shoulder.

“Gaara-sama, can you move your legs apart and keep your feet facing me?”

Gaara shifted a bit, and let Lee do the same so they faced with other with closeness but comfortable space.

“Now, we don’t have much space to work, but we have enough to do at least some steps before I help practice with you tomorrow.”

More time with Lee? Lee volunteered himself for the night when he invited Gaara for dinner, but tomorrow as well? Gaara considered what to say, and it all died on his lips as he looked up at Lee.

“Let us move together. If I move my right leg forward a foot, can you take your left foot back?” Gaara listened carefully and nodded. Lee moved one up; Gaara moved one back. Lee planted his other foot beside the other, so Gaara planter his other foot to be planted beside the one that stepped back, so the position looked the same as before, just shifted. “Good, good! You moved on instinct very well! Adjust your stance so your feet are closer together, more level to your shoulders, and it’s perfect.”

Gaara moved as Lee suggested, but Lee looked preoccupied. “Are you alright?” Gaara asked while Lee turned his head to look elsewhere.

“Oh, of course, Gaara-sama! I’m just, uh, looking at how close the counter is, and we don’t have enough space to take a step to the right. I suppose I should have waited until tomorrow with all the outdoors for our ballroom instead of my tiny kitchen.”

Gaara shrugged. “I enjoyed learning the positions. I can work on my stance and feet position tonight, as well. You’ve done more than enough for me already, Lee.” Lee had already said they had no reason to try dancing in such a small area already, but neither one of them moved away from each other. Gaara’s grip on Lee tightened while they remained in their dancing position. “Thank you.”

“No problem at all,” Lee said, pulling Gaara just a centimeter closer to his chest. Without thinking, Gaara took another centimeter movement closer, and their arms fell into new positions in unison as they embraced in a hug.

Gaara leaned his head on Lee’s chest and shoulder area, and Lee gave the smallest squeeze around Gaara’s back. It felt so comforting, peaceful. Gaara wanted to stay in Lee’s embrace longer, but his chest pounded too hard and Gaara wondered if Lee could feel it as they pressed against each other so close, so he pulled away. Lee always managed to keep Gaara so on edge while allowing him to completely relax. The moment they separated, Lee still keeping his hands on Gaara but with more distance between them, Gaara’s heart stopped hammering, but it also sunk.

They stood, nothing said and nothing to do, but neither made an effort to leave each other. Gaara wanted to stay, but could not think of a reason to, and had no right to interfere too long on Lee’s private life. Dinner had long since ended, and Lee already offered his next day to be with Gaara. Asking for anything more would be too greedy.

“I should let you enjoy your rest of your night,” Gaara said, pulling his hands from Lee’s hold.

Lee frowned at that, Gaara caught the second of sorrow that flashed in his round eyes, then he peeked again. “I respect your need to leave, but please never think for a moment that you could ever hinder joy in my night. If anything, I’m positively flattered you’ve stayed so long, and I’d spend as much time with you as you would allow, Gaara-sama.”

Gaara swallowed and took a small breath. He darted his eyes away to look at the small coffee maker in Lee’s kitchen, mostly because the coffee maker was not Lee. “I . . . I had no idea you liked being in my company so much. I don’t _need_ to leave, not yet, if you’d . . . enjoy me staying a little longer.”

“Of course I’d like you to stay!” Lee half-shouted, then he slapped his hand over his mouth and coughed into his fist. “I, um. I mean no insult to your intelligence, but of _course_ I would like you to stay, Gaara-sama. I’ll even let you decide whatever you’d like to do next. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to keep me company when, you know, you must be busy.”

Gaara took no offense to the statement at all; to the contrary, Gaara liked being told outright Lee wanted him to stay. Gaara trusted Lee’s honesty, and trusted that Lee truly wanted to be with Gaara for the sake of being together, the same way Gaara felt. “I’m afraid I’m not a very exciting person. I would have a nice time just having tea with you, Lee.”

Lee just laughed, trying to give a flashy thumbs up but it looked lopsided alongside his smile. “An absolutely splendid idea! I have orange, peppermint, and chamomile tea blends.”

They all sounded a bit soft tasting and almost sweet, fruity, instead of the stronger and more earthy teas. Gaara expected other options considering how Lee liked his coffee dark; it was a pleasant surprise. “May I have an orange tea?”

Gaara feels like he had memorized the shape of Lee’s lips when he forms the words “Of course,” like Lee said it as second nature. When Lee turned his back to prepare the tea, Gaara went back to the table to collect their forgotten dishes. Lee filled a tea kettle with water, then turned from the sink in time to see Gaara holding their dinner plates and cups. “Oh, wait, no! Gaara-sama, please, I refuse to have you do dishes in my home!”

Gaara sighed. He should have expected as much from Lee. “Please, you’re distracted since you’re making us tea upon _my_ request. The least I can do to not be a burden is wash the plates after you comes such a lovely meal. Please, Lee, I’ll even let you put the dishes away when I finish washing them.” Gaara made sure to say “when” he finished washing them just to make his offer more final.

Lee considered the offer for a moment then nodded, not entirely convinced but a nod nonetheless. After Lee moved from the sink to the stove to begin boiling the water, Gaara placed the dishes in the sink and grabbed the sponge and soap. Cleaning at least took minimal brain power. Trying to know where each plate belonged and how to cook for Lee would be difficult, but Gaara enjoyed being helpful as he scrubbed off the curry then placed everything on the rack to dry. Lee, ever diligent, already cleaned the pots so Gaara finished before steam even came from the kettle.

Lee moved to the drying rack and diligently put the dried plates away, then the silverware. Gaara paid attention to where Lee hide everything, as though that information would ever become important for someone who so seldom visited, but Gaara liked knowing he and Lee used the same second from the end drawer for silverware. Once Lee finished putting the old glasses away, the kettle screamed, and Lee moved to another cabinet to collect mugs.

Gaara supposed Lee would have mugs over tea cups as someone who had coffee more often. Lee passed him a thick porcelain mug, predominantly yellow with white daisies for the pattern. The upbeat and colorful pattern brightened Gaara’s mood just looking at it, and it made Gaara consider getting more mugs for himself as well.

Lee grabbed the kettle and poured the hot water in it until it nearly went up to the brim, then fetched a packet of the orange tea to give to Gaara. Gaara had just enough empty space in the mug to slip the bag inside without water overflowing, and almost instantly the water started to change from clear to an orange tinted brown. Out of instinct, Gaara bobbed the string attached to the bag in the water, admiring the small ripples and seeing the tea seep throughout the entire mug. 

Gaara took a sip of the tea while it stayed on the counter to avoid spilling it, hunched over and making a slurping sound. Hot, but Gaara handled it well so he could bring the contents down at least a half centimeter. Lee turned around, holding his own mug in hand, and laughed right at Gaara, splashed some of his tea into the counter, and thankfully not on either one of them.

“Oh, did I overfill it?” Lee asked, more amused than concerned. 

Gaara quickly stood up straight again and picked up his mug. “You did,” Gaara stated, making sure to pin the blame on Lee for making Gaara need to be in such a silly position.

“I suppose I’ll be more careful next time. Is it to your liking?” Lee asked, smile too bright but less teasing. “You can add honey, if you’d like.”

“It’s very refreshing, thank you.”

“Excellent! And I gave you my favorite mug, so it’s cute tea for a cu _tie_.” Lee held his mug with in hand then finger gunned at Gaara with another, but the lopsided smile showed even Lee knew it was a silly commentary.

Gaara certainly would not consider himself cute, but it was a cute mug, he supposed. Lee thought all his friends were precious, so Gaara let go any debate before it left his mouth. Gaara considered scolding Lee for giving Gaara his favorite mug, but ultimately Gaara liked it, and Lee gave it away of his own volition. Besides, the one Lee grabbed for himself, pastel pink with alternating blue and yellow polka dots, looked almost as cute.

“Would you like to move this to the table?”

“Of course,” Lee replied, ignoring the droplets of tea on his counter so he could follow Gaara to the table. A few drops could dry on their own just fine, they supposed.

Gaara sat in what he considered officially _his_ spot and placed the mug in the same place he always put drinks so the poor old table would only have one large drink ring on it instead of several smaller ones. For Lee’s next birthday, Gaara would have to gift Lee some drink coasters. Maybe homemade glass ones of compressed sand in the shape of leaves. Or maybe just circles? Gaara could see Lee laughing if he made drink coasters in the shape of coffee mugs, too.

Gaara distracted himself with his own little gift ideas that he stopped hearing whatever Lee had said, and instead giggled to himself. Lee coughed on his tea, nearly spitting it out. “Oh, you did a tiny laugh! Are you saying you find something funny about me telling you about having a leaf slip into my shirt and scaring me into almost breaking my neck jumping backwards into a tree?”

Gaara paused to take in what Lee had just said, then his giggles turned into a full laughter, breathy and filled with good-natured humor as he tried to hide his open mouth his hand because it all came out too hard to keep his mouth shut. “I-I didn’t hear that, but, yes, Lee, it is rather amusing. You are one of the strongest shinobi in the world, shouldn’t you be better than a leaf?”

Lee bristled. “I-I wouldn’t say that I am, not when so many geniuses like you and Naruto and all the other Kages exist. I’m merely a tough fighter, but even a leaf can be stronger than me, sometimes.”

Gaara held his mug with both hands to let it warm his fingers, truly a benefit to mugs over tea cups, and stared at the murky water while he thought about what to say. Firstly, Gaara scratched out the idea of getting Lee coasters in the shape of a leaf now that he knew leaves were Lee’s new weakness. Secondly but more importantly, Gaara realized Lee truly was just a _strong_ shinobi. Perhaps not even in the top ten strongest.

For years Gaara struggled with that fact. Geniuses, people with the aid of tailed beasts, family talents passed down, or even hard workers who were blessed with more natural talent than Lee, and the like. Many people had ways to be stronger and more competent shinobi than Lee, and that information never clicked with Gaara’s mind. Lee was the strongest man, person, Gaara has _ever_ met but he was not the most powerful and dangerous ninja. Very, very powerful and very, very dangerous, but not enough to be a physical threat to many if he went rogue.

“I just don’t think that’s true, Lee,” Gaara finally spoke, still unsure how to get his words out. “You’re the strongest ninja in the world. Maybe second to Naruto but . . . I think you’re the strongest.” Clenching the mug of tea in his hands, Gaara tensed up and looked Lee dead in the eye as he spoke.

“But, but that’s certainly not true. I’ve achieved great feats, but not more than others of my rank or higher.”

“Maybe so, but you just are. You’re the strongest. To me,” the last of Gaara’s words came out as a small whisper, a sacred confession by its intensity of emotion.

“Then more than anyone else, I think you’re the strongest shinobi in the world.”

Gaara moved some of his sand to Lee in the form of a hand that flicked Lee’s nose with it. “Liar. You have your sensei in that role.”

“It’s true!” Lee slammed his hands on the table, not hard, but loud, as he shot in the air. “Gaara-sama, you are absolutely, amazingly, awesomely strong! It’s intense and beautiful and inspiring to see you fight and work.” Lee looked at Gaara with passion in his eyes, then the moment he said his piece, he slammed his back onto the chair and scratched the bridge of his nose. “S-sorry.”

Gaara was taken aback, but not enough to merit an apology. Lee was rash and loud, but more than that, the _truth_ of his words screamed louder than Lee’s actual voice. Gaara smiled, small and kind. “I’m sorry for doubting your words, Lee. You have never lied to me before, I should have trusted you. I’m . . . honored.” Gaara wanted to say he was “undeserving” of such high praise - because he truly did not not deserve Lee’s high regard for him - but honored was the second strongest emotion he felt and decided Lee would react better to that. 

Lee quieted and repositioned in his seat. “I really think you’re incredible. Truly. To me, you’re just . . . in a league of your own. Untouchable.”

Gaara reached out his hand, grateful for how small the table was so he could reach Lee’s forearm that rested on it, and held onto it while he spoke, “I assure you, Lee, I’m less untouchable than you make me out to be. _You_ have proven that.”

“But I - “ Gaara stared long and pointed at Lee. “Well, even so, even if you’re not ‘untouchable’ in a true sense, I feel like you are, and you can’t change my mind even a bit about how I feel about you!” Lee returned to his smiling self, confident and proving to Gaara with his posture and expression that Gaara would never convince Lee to change his opinion, and a small part of Gaara did not want it to change anyway.

“So be it,” Gaara said with a neutral tone. “I cannot understand your mind about this matter, but I relate, since I may never convince you that you’re the strongest to me.”

A flash of mischief flickered in Lee’s eyes and his shoulders rose in excitement. “Oh, but it just doesn’t make sense to me, Gaara-sama. Please explain why you think I’m the greatest?” Lee put his elbows on the table then cradled his head with his hands and he leaned in to hear Gaara speak.

Gaara used his sand to poke Lee on his forehead as he rolled his eyes. “I am being sincere, Lee. I suppose I should not say something this bold, but I believe what I feel for you is, for a lack of better words, idolization. When I think of you, Lee, I think of all your positive traits, and it’s hard for me to name any flaws. It’s been years since the first time we fought on the same side, and when I saw you for the first time, do you remember what I said?”

“That you didn’t think I was that strong, and you came to help?” Lee looked confused, almost offended even though it has been years and Lee never held grudges.

Gaara shook his head. “Not quite. You, whose bones I shattered, worked so hard in only a few years to be even stronger and more powerful than you ever were during the chunin exams. Stronger than anyone could imagine even had I not injured you. Yet when I saw your new strength, all I could say was ‘I remember you being stronger’ despite you only improving exponentially.”

“Gaara-sama,” the “sama” to Gaara’s name was spoken so soften, as if added as an afterthought.

“Lee, my image of you is that of a truly amazing and untouchable human. You get stronger every day, and then I imagine you even stronger than that. It’s unfair to you, I know. I know thinking you’re stronger than you are puts unhealthy pressure on you to meet my expectations, but I know, realistically, how strong you are in terms of dangerous missions and work to do to ensure your safety. But, more than that, I see you as stronger than you are because you’ve never let me down even marginally. You exceed my expectations in your own way, every time.”

“Oh, Gaara-sama.” Lee curled into himself as he sat, lifting the heels of his feet onto the edge of the chair. One arm wrapped around his legs, and one hand covered half his face starting from the corners of his eyes down. A single sniffle came out, and Gaara almost thought it was the beginning of a laugh, as though Lee found amusement in Gaara’s words.

When a lot of tiny and broken sniffles came out, Gaara realized he was wrong, and hated himself for not moving closer to Lee sooner. Gaara shot from his seat and rushed to Lee. Gaara had little experience with situations like these, his only real exposure trying to help being with Shikadai. Gaara had no idea how else to approach Lee, so he used baby methodology.

Gaara leaned over to hug Lee, all Gaara’s love and affection and protection in the embrace as he gently kissed the top of Lee’s head. Lee had much more hair than Shikadai, and it tickled his nose, and Gaara’s lips tingled at the contact, but comforting Lee was worth all of that. The way Lee’s bangs fell, Gaara really could not see a hint of Lee’s charming and goofy face, but after the kiss Lee emerged from his hiding and peeked up. “I’m sorry, Lee. I said something wrong.”

Lee’s teary eyes opened to their full roundness as he broke Gaara’s hold just so he could uncurl himself and hold Gaara back. “N-no, no, no, nothing like that at all, Gaara-sama.” Lee held Gaara so close, but nowhere near suffocating as one arm coiled around Gaara’s lower back and the other around a shoulder so Lee could tangle his fingers in Gaara’s hair.

“But . . . you’re crying, Lee.”

“These are happy tears, Gaara-sama. I’ve never . . . never been spoken to like that before, in such high regard. I’m so happy. I’m so happy I never let you down and you value me so much.” The fingers in Gaara’s hair loosened, but stayed, and Lee only seemed to be pulling Gaara closer until Gaara decided sitting on Lee’s legs would be better than leaning down. “I never want to upset you or let you down. Your respect means so much to me, and you’re a very special person to me, so I will always meet your expectations.”

Gaara let his head rest on its side on top of Lee’s shoulder near his neck. Gaara preferred being able to see Lee when they interacted, but his only view of Lee’s face was one side of his strong jaw, but the position was too perfect and comfortable to complain. Gaara and Lee wrapped into each other’s embrace, so warm and supportive, that Gaara wondered if he weighed anything to Lee at all. Lee certainly made no complaints about Gaara sitting on his legs, like it was the most natural thing in the word to support the weight of a grown man as a human chair. Gaara smiled at the thought, as he admired the feeling of Lee holding him and even the tiny mole he discovered under Lee’s chin.

“You don’t upset me, Lee. You’re one of the most important people in my life, as well. You’re amazing, Lee, and I should tell you as much every time I see you. Certainly your sensei has praised you?” Gaara has seen Gai praise Lee, in fact.

Lee shook his head and sighed. “I find it very different in that regard. He praised me because to him I started at nothing and only improved, and he’s almost parental in that I could never disappoint Gai-sensei. I may always seek out ways to honor him, but in the back of my mind I know he would never feel ashamed of me regardless of my actions,” Lee explained, the hand on Gaara’s lower back starting to move up to form pleasant circles against Gaara’s back. Lee always needed to stay in motion, so Gaara took it as a way of fidgeting without breaking their embrace. “You . . . see me as someone of worth, someone who could fail, yet I’ve apparently never let you down.”

Gaara did not _want_ to be let down, in any sense of the word; he just wanted to be stuck holding Lee and being held by Lee. Gaara saw _so much_ worth in Lee it hurt, and his heart beat too fast and his face felt too warm. Lee is incredible. “Lee, I think it’s getting late. Tomorrow you have to teach me how to dance, so you must rest well tonight.”

Lee squeezed a moment longer, then finally relinquished his hold on Gaara. Gaara also stayed, just a moment longer, then finally stood up onto his own two feet. They stood so close, and Gaara wanted to hug Lee goodbye, despite having finally left his hold. Gaara hardened his heart, and instead took a step back so he could make a informal and small bow. “This was an amazing night. Thank you for allowing me over, Lee.”

“Any time,” Lee said, all smiles now that he managed to calm down. “Truly, I welcome you any and all times.” Lee told Gaara that, after years of knowing each other, often and always, but only in that moment did Gaara take it to heart that Lee would _always_ be available for Gaara and would always rush to help his friend. In that moment, the knowledge that Gaara had someone he could always rely on and could always turn to clicked.

Gaara had someone willing to totally support him, and he could support that person back. 

“And the best Suna can offer you will always be ready for you, as well.”

“The best of Suna should be sure to practice his dancing. I’ll quiz you on it first thing tomorrow morning.”

Gaara could not hide his smile. “Yes, Lee-sensei,” Gaara teased as Lee walked Gaara to the door.

Gaara managed to turn the knob and open the door, then felt Lee hug him again. Of course. Lee was always so affectionate, how could Gaara think he could leave without another hug. Not that Gaara minded over-hugging, not with Lee. It took another moment to separate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stats on this fic are just wild. Like, I get less than 90, maybe 80 views average per chapter and yet I get comments. I feel SO blessed. Like, “holy wow goodness! These people aren’t a lot but my story is good enough to take the few I have and make them comment? Are you serious? That’s so freaking sweet! They’re angels!”
> 
> Like? Like? That’s SO MANY comments in general, and for so liiiiittle readers? I’m truly and wonderfully blessed to have you readers in my life and thank you for always showing your support! Please please continue; it makes me so happy.
> 
> And if you wanted to know the answer to when Lee fell in love, I sketched some fanart.  
> http://grey-kisses.tumblr.com/post/180458029545/sketch-based-on-my-fic-its-uh-an-important
> 
> As usual, have a wonderful week!
> 
> Love, Grey
> 
> P.S. I like coffee much more than tea, but I wrote this scene because I needed to use the cutie/cute tea pun, and the day after I finished this chapter I had a sore throat. Then, lo and behold, I remembered tea was a thing for sore throats and made some just because my fic reminded me that I can make tea in cute mugs. Fun fact.
> 
> P.S.S. To understand Chapter 8 in its entirety when it comes in two weeks, I recommend watching JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Chapter 8 is filled with JoJokes from part 5, Vento Aureo. You don’t have to, but it’s just a heads up that I love JoJo and there’s gonna be JoJokes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I wanna write this story that makes people fall in love with being alive and lets them find joy in the little things  
> Me: I’m gonna write this fic to spite my beta.
> 
> Because, if y’all didn’t know, I sent @darkgaaraluver13 the “notes” I had for this fic through tumblr and she was all “Grey, that’s so good post it.” But she was a FOOL because my notes weren’t even 3k words. Like, that’s not the fic this fic deserved. I couldn’t post that and she insisted. So this entire work is me just proving how wrong she was about the idea that posting what I had was “good enough” 
> 
> That being said, those notes were a lot of angst from Lee’s POV. Maybe I’ll make an omake chapter with those notes to show you kids the early idea switching POV and Lee’s stuggles.

“Would it be acceptable if I walked you to Naruto’s home? It’s later now, and it would put my heart at ease to know you arrived there.” Lee’s fingers lingered on Gaara’s arms, never completely pulling away after their hug.

Gaara considered his options for a moment. Within all reasonable doubt, nothing bad would happen if Gaara walked alone. He had an accepted status as a true friend of Konoha, even during late hours of the night. Villagers would not be wary seeing him alone, but even enemies would never be able to physically hurt Gaara. Sure, Gaara could get lost, but being lost when he had nowhere to be was peaceful and gave him time to think and explore his thoughts as well as his surrounding areas.

In a total of two seconds, Gaara considered how unnecessary Lee’s company would be. Gaara even questioned whether he _wanted_ to return so soon, especially since he spent most of the previous night on the roof anyway. Having Lee around would just pressure Gaara to go somewhere he may not want to go. Not to mention it would be taking up more of Lee’s personal time.

“I would like you to escort me. It is perfectly acceptable to ask,” Gaara found himself saying. The amount of reasons to go alone outweighed the reasons Gaara had to keep Lee with him, but they did not weigh as heavy. Not only would Gaara get to enjoy time with his friend, Lee would be put at ease and comforted. Lee’s proof of his (almost guaranteed) safety mattered far more than Gaara being able to enjoy a night stroll alone.

“Wonderful! I’m sure I know a shortcut, too.” Lee grabbed his own shoes and slipped them on his feet, ready to leave in just a moment’s notice. 

Never one to be pushy, Gaara felt many barriers slipping away. “Actually, it feels like a wonderful night. I know you must have your nightly routine, but, if you’d like, we can enjoy the air together and take a scenic route.”

“I-I, hm, yes, okay!” Lee got out as one flustered breath. “I think I know a nice path that’s peaceful and leads from here to Naruto’s. I take it for morning jogs in the summer, but it will make for an excellent night training, so never worry about disturbing my routine! I’ll have you know I’m very adaptable, and I take a walk at night anyway.”

Gaara smiled and reached for Lee’s hand. “Then you may lead the way.”

Lee shut the door behind them, not letting go of Gaara’s hand, and stepped toward the area behind his apartment that Gaara made out to be a small and private trail. Maybe Lee would never break out of Gaara’s hold, and it comforted Gaara as Lee walked only a half-step before him, guiding them but staying at Gaara’s side as much as he could.

Gaara started to realize that that was where he wanted Lee to be, for any situation. His entire life, Lee as his guide and his friend and dearest companion. Gaara liked the thought.

Fantasizing never suited Gaara, though. Only a few steps away from Lee’s apartment and Gaara could hear the crunch of leaves beneath his feet which snapped him from his wandering thoughts of Lee. In a way that sound became just as tranquil as sitting on a roof the entire night. The moon, waning in a way that made it slightly less than half visible, illuminated their path where the street lamps could not touch.

“Is this what you wanted?” Lee asked, as though he genuinely expected Gaara to dislike it.

“I had no particular vision of what I wanted on this walk, but this is lovely. This is perfect.” Gaara tightened his hold on Lee’s hand as he said perfect, hoping the emphasis got through.

“Thank you, Gaara-sama.”

Gaara raised a brow at that. “For what reason? You’ve spoiled me all night.”

Lee shrugged, keeping their hands locked. “For asking for the scenic route. I like this path, and I like that I’m sharing it with someone I like now. It puts me at ease, being able to talk to you a little longer as I walk with you. You can, well, you can handle yourself, but thanks for humoring my request to ‘protect’ you.”

“That is hardly a reason to thank me. I wanted you to be at ease, but I enjoy being around you very much. Letting you guide us is convenient for both of us. Besides . . . I do feel ‘protected’ when you’re near me.”

Lee’s pace at the front slowed so that he stood directly beside Gaara, and he laughed. Soon Lee stopped walking entirely, and broke their entwined fingers to clutch his stomach. “Oh, wow, Gaara-sama, you are amazing. You truly see the mutual benefit of everything. Thank you.”

Lee needed a moment to recover himself, but he stopped walking ahead. Their hands never relocked, much to Gaara’s dismay, but at least Gaara could see half of Lee’s dopey smile as he walked beside him. If not for forest sounds, they would walk in silence; both said all they had on their mind at the moment and needed to say nothing else.

So crunch of leaves, crickets chirping, woodland creature squeaks and squawks. It blended in as one harmonious background noise as they traveled along the edge of the forest. A cool wind hit Gaara, and the usually pleasant Konoha breeze sent a cold shiver down his spine. Despite Lee always warming Gaara’s heart, Lee standing beside him offered only minimal protection from late February wind.

Then Gaara felt Lee rest his hand on Gaara’s more distant shoulder, bringing him closer to Lee’s side. “I’m sorry for not bringing a jacket for you, Gaara-sama. I train in this night air, but I should have considered your familiarity with it. Please allow me to keep you warm on our walk.”

Lee looked over his shoulder at Gaara, but Gaara made no indication of wanting Lee to move. On the contrary, Gaara felt much warmer from his insides out the moment Lee touched him, and Gaara would be a fool to ask Lee to let go.

“This is pleasant enough. You really don’t have to, though. I’m making us take the long way, so if you want to walk as we were, I’ll be fine. I’d like you to be comfortable walking with me. Only my arms are feeling much of the cold.” Gaara’s sleeves reached to his elbow, but they were also loose.

What Gaara said and what Lee heard, Gaara could not understand. Instead of either staying close and having Lee wrap around him or merely walking side by side, Lee decided to make a new option. After saying his thoughts on the matter, Lee pulled his arm away, much to Gaara’s displeasure. Gaara would never fault Lee for not touching Gaara and holding him close, but the moment Lee took his arm back, Gaara heard a loud rip.

“Here, you can wear these to stay warm,” Lee said as though it only made sense while holding out the torn off green sleeves from his tracksuit.

Gaara completely halted his step to focus all his attention on looking at Lee, then his sleeves, then at Lee again, who looks back with a genuine proudness at his proposed solution. One more look at the torn sleeves, and Gaara lost his cool, laughing with little regard to anything else, not even the cool air and possibility of being heard. The laughs continue for less than half a minute, but Gaara lets it out in a breathy and hearty wave until he can recover.

“I’m sorry for laughing, Lee, I am but, you, you just.” Gaara bites back a smile as he looked as Lee and held out his arms to put on Lee’s revealed shoulders. Gaara noticed the frown on Lee’s face, but when he looks back at Gaara’s sincerely happy face his expression softened. “I appreciate your dedication, Lee, but the thought of me wearing your torn sleeves was just a very unnatural mental image. I think they look better on you, and I’m sorry I made you think you needed to rip them off just to please me.”

Lee’s face reddened, from what Gaara could tell from the moonlight, and his eyes darted to the floor. “O-oh, it is perfectly alright! You didn’t make me do it. I just thought it would warm your arms. . . Um. I guess I was a bit too eager to help.”

Gaara pat a shoulder lightly. “Perhaps a bit too eager, but the initiative to help is truly one of your best traits.” Gaara dropped his hands from Lee’s shoulders, coincidentally brushing past his exposed biceps when he pulled away. “The ripped hem isn’t probably a good look, but your shirt looks nice without the sleeves.” Gaara meant nothing by his words, not really. Lee looked like Lee with or without his long sleeves, but the show of his arms, his skin with unique scars muscles of hard work, revealed parts of Lee’s character out in the open.

Gaara had no opinion on what Lee wore or how he dressed, so when Gaara admitted he liked seeing Lee revealing that bit of himself, it threw them both off.

“Oh . . .” Lee sounded pensive, then finally looked back at Gaara to give a toothy grin. “Really?”

“W-well, yes, I suppose,” Gaara sputtered as he turned on his heel to face anywhere but at Lee. “We should get moving. You’ll start freezing if we don't hurry.”

Lee took Gaara’s hand again, still smiling from what Gaara could tell from the corner of his eye. Even if it gave Lee a weird new ego, Gaara supposed he liked the smile and sleeveless look enough to not care that he said something like that out loud. To his credit, Lee dropped the subject and went back to leading their walk. The forest path soon turned to village sidewalks, and all the buildings of Konoha came into view. Gaara could squint and see Naruto’s home ahead.

Lee walked with Gaara the entire way, right to Naruto’s doorstep. Gaara had no key, and Lee stood in front of the doorbell. Gaara lifted his fist to knock on the door instead, soft and hardly audible even to himself. A part of him just wanted to wait and avoid Naruto opening the door. Gaara wished it were his home in Suna, where he could just invite Lee inside and offer Lee to spend the night or make him coffee in the morning or just. Just be together a little longer.

Clearly Lee wanted something different, however, as Gaara heard Lee knock after him with enough loudness and force to shake the door. Gaara could hear Naruto shout something from inside, so their time together was almost done for the night. Feeling a bit bold, Gaara turned to face Lee and, and, and . . .

Lee hugged Gaara first, as usual. Gaara enjoyed the warmth of it, true and total warmth of Lee holding him close, even if he felt like a coward for not being able to initiate it himself. At least it offered Gaara the assurance that Lee was not totally eager to depart, and still wanted to give a heartfelt goodbye.

Naruto opened the door just as they started to slide their arms from each other’s body. “Oh, hey, Bushy Brows! What’s up? Aren’t you cold?” Naruto asked a simple and normal question, but his eyes resembled the slyness of a fox and Gaara wondered what on Earth Naruto was being coy about.

“I assure you I feel most warm! Er, well, it is chilly, but I enjoy building up my tolerance to these things.”

Naruto eyed the way Lee’s shirt looked freshly torn then at Gaara then back at Lee’s face. “Well, whatever, I guess. You and Gaara look warm enough right now, but hurry home so you don’t catch something.”

“Of course! I shall run the entire way and make it home before you can even finish closing the door!”

Naruto laughed, just a bit, “How cool! You just might be able to, but you’d have to leave no-o-o-ow,” Naruto said while slowly closing the door to give Lee a hint that he was already being timed.

Lee managed to leave when the moon reached high in the sky, but Gaara and Naruto would have no way to tell if he made it home by the time Naruto closed the door. Gaara had to first walk inside and removed his shoes, and Lee had been out of sight by the time Naruto blinked, but he _likely_ could not run as fast as he boasted.

Naruto yawned when he after the door, and turned to Gaara. “You’re back later than I thought. Should I assume you had fun?”

Gaara opened his mouth then closed it. The question seemed innocent enough, but he still struggled to answer it. “I don’t think I’m capable of ‘fun,’ Naruto.”

“Pfft, that’s a total lie! You can have fun, and you _definitely_ had ‘fun’ with Lee.” Naruto waggled his eyebrows at Gaara as he said fun.

Gaara should have reconsidered his words. Gaara _laughed_ and he laughed a _lot_ with Lee around, and maybe Naruto could hear his last open laugh with Lee while they walked. “Well . . . I suppose I did have fun. Lee lets me have fun. Tonight was,” Gaara raised a hand to clutch at his chest and sighs, “too short.”

Naruto pats Gaara on the back, and Gaara feels the comfort but the level of warmth and tingling is different than Lee’s touch despite Gaara considering Naruto his best friend. “Well, at least it seems like he thinks it was too short, too. You’re seeing him tomorrow? Don’t forget about our dinner plans, if you are.”

Gaara nods his head once. “I wouldn’t forget about you, Naruto. I’m looking forward to tomorrow night.” Gaara looked away from Naruto as he continued, “But, yes, I’ll see him in the morning for training. It’s only going to be eight hours, but I promised myself I’d finish my work before seeing him. Not to mention I promised him that I would practice our positions.”

Naruto choked on air. “Your what?”

Gaara had even less desire to look at Naruto than before. “Oh, Lee offered to teach me how to dance. He didn’t get far today, so I’m going to practice tonight and try to not seem too inexperienced tomorrow.”

Naruto laughed, about to slap Gaara on the back except Gaara’s sand blocked him. “Nice, nice! Dancing with Lee must be great for you!”

Gaara met Naruto’s gaze with awe in his eyes. “Lee is a wonderful instructor. I feel lucky to have him offer to assist me with it before the wedding.”

Naruto’s face went from light interest to deep shock. “Eh? Wh-who’s wedding?! How’d you know about that already?”

Gaara tilted his head and scrunched his face at Naruto. “Naruto, what are you saying? You know better than I that the Hokage is getting married.”

A bit of pink tinted at Naruto’s cheeks. “Sh-shut it. I knew that. I was just confused. Forget I mentioned anything.” 

With all the trust Gaara had for Naruto, he obeyed, and Gaara dropped the conversation without asking Naruto what he meant. “I believe you should go to sleep, Naruto, and I have work to do.”

“Yeah, yeah. G’night, Gaara. I’ll see you in the morning, if your actually here when the sun comes out.”

“Probably not,” Gaara said with a small and apologetic smile. “Rest well, Naruto, and I’ll see you tomorrow night for certain.”

“Ya better. If Lee’s more important than our dinner then I’ll kick both your asses, got it?” Naruto tried to sound serious but the yawn that came out halfway ruined the tone. “Don’t overwork yourself, Gaara. Lee likes you enough to wait a little bit if you need to.”

Gaara wanted to protest that he always took care of himself. He really left no time for rest between work and practice, so all the more reason to get started and send Naruto off to bed. Naruto offered no last quips as he walked away to his own room. Gaara gathered his incomplete papers from the bag in the guest room, then moved back to the kitchen.

Gaara made the choice to not finish the work earlier, and he would never blame Lee for his own choice to spend time with Lee, but he wished he managed to make time earlier somehow to not have so much left. The night’s quiet comforted him well, since Gaara valued his solitude, but Gaara did miss the tenderness and peace that came with Lee’s presence. Lee had no room in his apartment to invite Gaara to stay the night, but Gaara wished that Lee could have asked anyway. The thought of working at that small table both irked and amused Gaara. Lee would be asleep, but nearby, and Gaara liked the idea of that very much.

But Lee was his own man who deserved to sleep in peace without worrying about having enough space for two people. Not to mention Gaara had no right to fantasize about staying at Lee’s when Lee never made any comment about wishing Gaara could stay. The best Gaara could hope for at his point in life was to finish all of his work that night so he could have more time spent with Lee without feeling neglectful of his duties.

So Gaara worked and worked. In a bit over three hours, Gaara finished going over a new law the council proposed and its finer details, as well as looking over the technological proposals made for Suna to benefit having a new energy source. Then for another two hours he went over all the papers again for clarity and mistakes. Gaara lost track of time, so when he saw the clock read 2:37, he felt like he should have expected it but it also felt too late.

Finishing felt so satisfying. The moment he put down his pen and papers, he fell backwards onto the floor, arms extending and letting himself enjoy the feeling of being done. His day lasted so long. No matter how eager Gaara was to start the next day, he needed to take a long moment to rest.

Peace. Peace and quiet without anything on his mind at last. Except that was a blatant lie; Gaara could not get Lee out of his head. The outside calmed him, but inside his head Lee laughing and smiling and making jokes played over and over. Every thought, all of them, focused on parts of Lee that made Gaara happy.

Releasing a long sigh, Gaara wondered what to do with all these thoughts. He wanted it all to go away, tell himself that he would see Lee in about four hours. It did not feel _wrong_ to think of Lee because Lee made him happy, and the feeling seemed mutual, but it also felt intrusive as well. Gaara would go back to Suna soon, and Lee would stay behind, and what would Gaara do if he could not see Lee right away but continued to obsess over his friend?

And obsess seemed like the wrong word to Gaara. Something like obsession felt like trying to claim an object, but Gaara respected Lee too much to try and objectify his friend. An obsession was consuming, which Gaara experienced, but unhealthy and possessive. Gaara really preferred being in Lee’s company compared to not, but he would still do his job and never try to force his company onto Lee.

All Gaara could do was make Lee want to spend time with Gaara and impress him however he could while they spent time together. As comfy as Gaara was doing nothing while lying on the cold, hard ground, he stood up. Gaara tried to think of muscle memories of how far his feet should be, how to hold his hand on someone even if air severally lacked the pleasantry of holding Lee, and how to confidently but subtly step back. They really barely covered much in their brief practice, but it was something basic that Gaara could adjust to. Gaara kept himself in the simple position, and took a few steps back and forth without any real purpose. Gaara felt comfortable with it, but did not feel the need to dance, not without a partner to match his pace or guide his steps. 

Naruto had a few shelves of books, mostly easy cookbooks and comics, but Gaara went to them to see if any of them listed any dancing instructions. Learning by a book would not be optimal, but Gaara was a quick learner and very motivated.

It was to no avail. The closest Gaara could find was a manga about ballet, and when Gaara leafed through the pages he only saw a few basic poses and not instructions. Gaara did, however, find out he liked seeing the heroine improving her craft.

Naruto had volumes 1-8, with six looking worse for ware but readable for the most part. In the less than three hours Gaara had until when he expected to see Lee, he devoured the manga, every page and panel and word of dialogue. No wonder volume six was so beaten, Gaara had half a mind to throw it at a wall when the author broke the heroine’s leg in an accident that felt like cheap writing just for her rival to take her spot. Gaara shook with distress as he reached for volume seven.

The only redemption so far for the story was the entire time during the heroine’s recovery, the main love interest went to visit her and offered her words of encouragement. He never promised she could heal completely, though Gaara did want her to be okay, but just having someone to support her and care about her even at her worst state made her happy, and therefore made Gaara happy. The heroine worked hard, but she still enjoyed the presence of people who cared for her and did not push them away when she felt bitter. It was touching, when all Gaara would do in her shoes was lash out, or at least want to lash out and be angry at everyone else.

Or maybe Gaara was thinking of his past self. After all the years that went by, Gaara finally felt happy. If something were to happen to him, he would welcome the support of his friends and family, and try to be strong and heal. As much as he enjoyed the distraction from thinking about Lee, Gaara thought about Lee, and he wondered how Lee handled having his bones broken. Gaara truly fell in love with the heroine and her struggles, and it finally clicked after reading her recovery arc how she reminded Gaara of Lee.

She had her love to help her in hard times, and vice versa. They did well on their own, but being together motivated each other to get stronger. Lee had Gai to be his support, but Lee already confessed that their love was an unconditional paternal bond that Lee felt almost complacent in his training. Having a romantic partner who was there by choice and helped and supported and loved him . . . would Lee ever have that? Would that have made it easier on him all those years ago? Lee is a ninja, and if something happened to him again, would he have someone like that to support him?

Lee deserved it. Lee deserved all the love in the word. He deserved the love of someone who could motivate him to go great distances and who would support him when he could not support himself.

Gaara knew he had no such person, nor did he deserve one. Having a love like that, such an intimate and romantic love, was beyond his understanding. Comics made sense because he could see the characters develop and the stories unfold before him, but in the current story’s case, the heroine was just a hardworking ballerina and not an ex-murderer and ex-weapon. Gaara had his friends and family, so that would be enough to motivate him to be a good leader and live his life, but he had no inkling for a romantic love he did not deserve. He just could not see it happening.

With the sun at the horizon and the sky turning to a gray-blue, Gaara realized he had no time to read the last volume. Gaara knew one of the two main characters will confess to the other soon - with all that build up, how could they not - but he had no time to read how it would all unfold.

Gaara gets up to take a fast shower, then puts on his usual clothing to avoid second guessing his outfit and taking too long to get ready. By the time Gaara made it out of the house, with Naruto still asleep, the sun still barely rose and Gaara could barely call it morning. Lee would be awake, though, and out training so Gaara rushed to the Lee’s training ground in the forest.

They seemed to arrive at the same time, with Gaara stepping into the clear open space only a second after Lee.

“Gaara-sama, hello!” Lee waved as he shouted, enthusiasm practically tangible.

“Good morning, Lee. I hope you rested well after I made you walk back in the cold.”

Lee shrugged, and Gaara noticed that the sleeves on the jumpsuit were torn off. “Oh, it was nothing, Gaara-sama! I ran back to my home as fast as I said I would, and I found it very invigorating! I found myself this morning in very youthful spirit, and decided to tear the sleeves off this suit as well.”

“Oh,” Gaara said as he stared at Lee’s exposed arms. The forearms and hands still had their bandage wrappings, but it still seemed cold just looking at Lee’s exposed biceps. “I’m happy to know you’re enjoying yourself.”

Lee kept smiling and flashed a quick thumbs up. “But of course! Much of this good mood I am in comes from knowing I’ll be able to help you dance today. Though I promise I slept well and feel fully rested, I must admit I went back to revisit my old dance instructions so I could be better equipped for today.”

Gaara felt his stomach flutter, but kept the feeling down as he looked at Lee. “Thank you, Lee. You’ve been an excellent teacher so far, so I’m happy to know this is something you’d like to do with your time.”

“I’ll always put in the work I can to help and be useful! But, my dear student, did you practice your position?”

Gaara decided not to answer, and instead shifted his posture and where his hands should be for Waltzing. Lee smiled brighter, then stepped forward to grab the arm extended out to the side in the air, and then put a hand on Gaara’s shoulder. “Perfect. This feels natural,” Lee said as he held Gaara close. “Try to guide me, use your body to make me know where we should move to.”

Gaara felt, as usual, like he only had half the instructions, but obeyed as best he could. Without much thought, Gaara put his legs forward, but Lee did not match his pace and Gaara instead stepped on Lee’s foot. Not hard, but Gaara saw Lee wince and his grip on Gaara's hand tighten.

“Not quite. You need to guide me, give me the signal that you want me to move backwards. To be honest, this dance is rather standardized. Once you have a partner, you, the lead, will go forward, to your right, backward, then to your left, and then forward and so forth in a square. But it’s nice to have a way to let your partner feel guided and supported through the motions.”

Even after stepping on Lee’s foot, Gaara remained calm to take the instructions. So there _were_ instructions, but Lee wants to test how well Gaara can lead by giving cues to his partner. The patience Lee showed Gaara had no boundaries, and the polite and level tone Lee used to talk to Gaara helped Gaara understand how to be more effective at cues

Gaara stood still, took a deep breath with his eyes closed, then focused his face back on Lee. Without saying a word, Gaara decided to try taking a step to the right, hoping Lee would follow in time with Gaara gently moving his right arm to the right half a centimeter.

The cue worked well enough, and Lee stepped at the same pace as Gaara. Then Gaara asked to move for a back step with a similar method, and Lee followed again. They went through the block pattern of movement two times before Lee spoke again.

“You know, I was worried you would be shy and look at your feet as you moved, but I’m happy. You maintained eye contact this entire time.” Gaara would keep to himself that a day ago he would be worried about stepping on Lee’s toes again and looking down, but the manga heroine and her love always stared at each other as they danced, so Gaara assumed that would be the norm, even among friends.

“I’m used to looking at you. I don’t want to pull away.”

Lee laughed, enough to halt the dance by missing a step. “Oh, but you look so serious, Gaara-sama! I thought you hated dancing with me, since I felt you burning a hole on my head. I was going to alert you before, but please smile when you dance with someone.”

“I looked upset? At you?” Gaara could never be upset at Lee. Not ever, and the shock on his face replaced whatever discomfort Lee must have seen on it before.

“Not necessarily upset, but it was not relaxed.” Lee squeezed one of Gaara’s tense shoulders. “Being comfortable and making sure your partner is comfortable is essential for dancing. You looked lost in thought and worried. If you were, then I assure you there’s nothing to fear and I’ll guide you as best I can if you’re struggling.”

Gaara released a sigh full of his stress and anxiousness. So Lee knew Gaara was not upset at him. Gaara nodded and looked at Lee with renewed fondness as Lee’s words clicked in his head. Lee truly was supportive and kind without pressuring Gaara to understand something too fast. With a renewed will, Gaara nodded and looked at Lee. Gaara has no idea how he looked, but he felt his smile curl up when he looked at Lee, and his movements lacked the weight and clunkiness they had before.

They went like that for another five minutes before Lee called it quits and clapped Gaara on the shoulder. “This is excellent! You have mastered the basic steps, leading, and looking comfortable. I believe we can move onto the next dance to practice!”

“Next dance?”

Lee broke out of their Waltz positions to strike a nice guy pose with a big smile. “Of course! I mentioned that Gai-sensei is one for various dances to make different people feel involved. I’m still not sure how the wedding will work in different dance styles, but I think we can move onto a new territory now.

Gaara pursed his lips and turned his head slightly over his shoulder as he considered what Lee said. “What new dance should I learn?”

“Do you know how to twerk, Gaara-sama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS REALLY TIRED WHEN I WROTE THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO. PLEASE KNOW LEE IS JOKING. Kinda. I went back to read this when I was less tired and when I needed to write chapter eight I saw how I ended seven and I was like “I can work with that, yeah, okay, and not only can I have some twerking moments I’m going to make a Lot of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure jokes, too.” So chapter 8 isn’t my favorite chapter by far (I like 3), but it’s a fun chapter.
> 
> Sometimes when I get a comment I think back to Rosa Diaz in B99. It’s like “I’ve only known [insert username] for one comment but if anything happened to them I’d kill everyone in this room and then myself.”
> 
> So needless to say I freaking love getting nice comments and knowing what you think. Please go have a wonderful week and see you soon!
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥ Chapter 8 is not my favorite but, you know what, it's fine. This is a good time chapter, for the first half. My beta said she almost died because she forgot the last chapter ended with Lee saying the work but then Chapter 9 when she beta'd brought her back.  
> And I linked to the songs used for this song since all three of them are from JoJo (specifically part 5). The first link is T-rated since it's literally the Torture Dance, but this IS TECHNICALLY rated T, even though I could have done with a G rating so far. Aw, well. It's T-rated later . . . by like chapter 12 it earns a T rating. ^^;

Gaara, in all his life, could genuinely say he had never even _heard_ of twerking. Lee kept his face and tone neutral when he asked, trying to avoid pressuring Gaara to answer. But Gaara really never heard of such a thing. “That’s . . . a type of dance? Called twerking?”

Lee just laughed. “Oh, well, yes! I suppose you haven’t actually heard of it, then?”

Gaara shook his head in response. Lee seemed a lot less disappointed than Gaara would have expected.

“It’s not at all something I expect you to do as Kazekage; I just wanted to tease you a bit if you knew what it was, but that’s not actually the dance I wanted to teach you.”

Gaara hated being teased, and hated not knowing something. Whatever twerking was, Lee thought it would be the type of thing Gaara should not do, and therefore Gaara should especially know it. Either to avoid it or to avoid getting teased later, Gaara wanted to learn more.

With his brows furrowed and arms crossed, Gaara’s entire demeanor depicted his small annoyance. “What is it?” Gaara asked, not even noticing Lee had been talking about the other dance until he caught Lee mid-word with his mouth open.

“Oh? What is what, Gaara-sama?”

“Twerking. You brought it up, so I need you to explain it.”

Gaara’s eyes captured Lee’s in a unbreaking gaze. From the way Lee twitched his lips, he wanted to do anything but explain himself. Lee never looked away, but he seemed nervous, and Gaara deserved to know why since he brought it up first.

“It’s a dance, Gaara-sama. We should focus on this other one I know better though.”

“So you know how to twerk?” Gaara asked. Though he wanted Lee to skip straight to the part where he shows Gaara how to twerk, Gaara remained calm and tried to sound level.

“I mean, I-I guess. I’m not as good as other people. Ino is the one who showed me, and she says I do it well, but, uh, I never tried it again after she taught me.” Lee raised his arms up and shook his head. The red on his cheeks kept spreading, and Lee looked like he was the one being teased instead, despite Gaara feeling innocent about his curiosity.

“Lee, can you explain what it is then? Or even show me?”

Lee bit his lips and slowly lowered his arms to reveal his face. “I . . . Well, it is a dance focused on the lower body. And it’s usually very fast with repetitive motions and informal. Very informal, actually.”

Gaara continued to scrunch his face. He would never describe his own expression as a pout, but with his arms crossed and his lips clenching and unclenching, Gaara knew it would be an accurate descriptor. “Please, show me. That could be any number of movements.”

When Lee turned around, Gaara expected it to be because he angered Lee, and Lee planned to storm off. Instead of seeing an upset expression, Lee turned his head over his shoulder to look at Gaara with his cheeks pink with worry and a look of embarrassment. “I shall only do this once, Gaara-sama, but feel free to not pay attention.”

Gaara refused to look away even more then. Would Lee dance? Gaara had no idea what to expect, so he had no idea where he should look, so he kept looking at Lee’s face. Then Lee faced forward, and jutted his hips back while he bent his back forward. Shame washed over Gaara as he found himself staring at Lee’s shapely behind. Even though Gaara did not mean to - it was sticking out - he still felt bad for staring.

Then, so suddenly, Lee started moving. Without shifting his legs, Lee kept a perfect hold on his position, and his butt started to move. At first Lee moved it in jagged beats. Lee looked over his shoulder again, eyes full of determination and trying to peek at his own behind. His mouth parted and his eyes started to shift to look at Gaara.

Gaara instantly looked away, and accidentally went right back to staring at Lee’s dance. The awkward bounce from before subsided, and Lee looked like he managed to control each cheek individually to move up and down or together however he wished for them to. It became a truly mesmerizing sight, then it was all over. Lee stood up to his full height, then turned around to face Gaara with his face red.

“Well, that’s all I have to show you about that. I know it’s not masterful, but I hope you could see how it works after I got adjusted to doing it.” Lee rubbed the back of his neck, the bashfulness ill-suited for someone who preformed such a dance so well.

“I see,” Gaara started to say without knowing how to continue. “Had I known what it was before, I suppose I really would have been confused if you told me you wanted to teach me how to twerk.”

“Yeah . . . I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t know until I showed you.”

“Thank you for showing me,” Gaara replied right away, meaning every word because it truly was a sight to behold. Gaara knew for certain he had no such muscle controls, nor the understanding of how to even gain such control. Lee made it seem like he did a bad job, but Gaara could tell Lee was a master when it came to utilizing his body in unique and powerful ways.

Neither had much to say, as they felt too distracted with the previous dance still in their head. Gaara knew Lee had other plans for the day, not that he remembered what Lee had said, but he knew Lee had mentioned something.

“What else may I learn, Lee-sensei, for your sensei’s wedding?”

Lee snapped out of whatever train of thought he was having to smile wide and return to his jovial self. “Of course! I narrowed the best options as a Gai-sensei including slow songs to dance to, which would be times to do simple Waltz with other guests, and faster and more upbeat songs. Those faster songs I could not decide on what one dance would be best, so I chose none of them!” Lee looked so proud of his conclusion that it almost tricked Gaara into thinking Lee made sense.

“So I shall learn nothing more?” Gaara dreaded the thought of not being worth teaching more, but would respect Lee’s advice.

“Of course not! Gaara-sama, I’m merely saying no one dance will prepare you to be ready for any dancing social event. Instead of trying to teach several steps your partner may not even know, I decided to train you to follow a beat and make your movements adaptable as you would like.”

“Lee, I’m not one who does well without structure . . . “

Lee must not have heard Gaara’s soft displeasure since he had already turned around near a tree stump. Lee bent down to reach for something that was a dark gray or black, then put it on the stump. In a very grandiose “ta da” pose, Lee turned to Gaara and gestured to what Gaara could tell was an old boom box. Gaara walked closer to Lee and the old speakers, Lee still looking proud of himself as he gleefully turned to the speakers nearby since Gaara showed his interest.

“It took a bit of digging when I got home last night, but I managed to find my old stereo. The tape inside is stuck there, but I can play CD and it still captures some Konoha radio music stations.”

Gaara rose his brows in interest. He looked up at Lee as he kneeled to examine the old boom box. “Is that so? What CDs do you have?”

Lee froze at the question, then shyly looked away. “Er, I may have not brought the few CDs I have. But there’s still the radio, and it’ll be good to know some popular contemporary songs.”

Gaara really hated the entire concept of having to dance and dance on the spot to songs he did not know. Temari would sometimes play music while she cooked dinner, but Gaara never paid much attention to the songs, so everything would be new. So as much as he hated it, Gaara nodded his head at Lee because at least it would be some exposure. Hopefully enough to make a decent impression when the time to dance actually came.

Lee saw Gaara’s tentative approval and lowered himself to turn on his radio. In the instant a loud, cracking, broken advertisement screeched out. Lee punched the radio, literally but not too harshly, on the power button. The stereo fell off the stump, but the bulk of its body was made from tough material and it only seemed to get a small dent in it when Lee picked it back up.

“Well, uh, I should probably adjust the frequency.”

“And the volume,” Gaara added, considering any sound at that volume for a second more would shatter his ears.

Lee adjusted the volume knob first, thankfully, taking it from max to only a fourth above the minimum. When Lee turned the radio back on, the radio ad was over, but the music still seemed to staticky and broken to make out. At least with it being quieter Gaara had more patience for Lee to toy with the settings and find a better station for music. With only a small shift needed, the formerly broken song came out as clearly as the old speakers could make it. In that moment Gaara realized contemporary music simply had an element of being unintelligible, since he could not discern much of the lyrics, only the best.

“Oh, this is a good song for practicing beats!” Without much other prompting, Lee started to dance, for lack of other word.

One of Lee’s arms jutted out to the side as he snapped to the beat and swayed his hips to the opposite side while he thought of how he wanted to move. Lee stepped one foot forward while throwing his head back, arms crossed in the air over each other. Then there was something akin to a zombie pose, followed by Lee sliding his foot to the other side and squaring his arms in a way that framed his crotch while he thrust it out ever so slightly. Then came a slide of his feet with his arm out where he was moving and another trust forward with his hip and a hand holding onto his belt. Along came some new quick steps and arm slinging that [overall made no sense](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQx_KMoCgJU).

To some extent Gaara was watching the dance and yet each movement happened too fast for him to understand and decipher why make those steps over others. Gaara had never seen such a dance, something so incoherent and unstandardized. Lee seemed to move with great control and balance, but the movements themselves had no pattern or structure. The creativity and boldness to dance worked for Lee, but Gaara knew he had no hopes of matching it. At the very least, Gaara could not see himself in the near or distant future ever sticking his crotch forward and trying to draw attention to himself like that.

“I do not think I’m suited for such a dance,” Gaara confessed when he heard the song fading out at last.

Lee barely looked breathless, taking only a few deep breaths to regain himself after his short dance, but his face colored so red when he faced Gaara. He had to wonder if it was because of fatigue or embarrassment. “O-oh, right! Right! Well, in general, that dance isn’t meant for you to replicate at all. I did it, more or less, at random, and I doubt I could recreate it more than halfway since I wasn’t thinking about trying to memorize steps for later. I heard the music, then I wanted to move my body in a way that matched the music.”

“So . . . all of ‘that’,” Gaara said gesturing to Lee and trying to not gesture at his crotch while also trying to make Lee understand his point, “are just movements you come up with on the spot because it felt right?”

Lee’s face stayed the same shade of pink, but his eyes refused to meet Gaara’s. “I’d like to think I looked cool doing it, but yes. Different songs make me want to move differently, and even the same song may make me want to try out new steps depending on how adventurous I feel and what I’m inspired to do.”

Another song had been playing, but [it was much more rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsewEYxOA2w). It was background noise, but also very present and evident as they talked. Gaara looked down for a moment and noticed Lee tapping his foot along to the song, looking unaware since he tried to talk to Gaara like he had no intention of dancing along. Lee kept looking away, arms crossed and just tapping his foot as he awaited for Gaara’s response.

“I’m not comfortable doing that. I would rather do something small. Would that be possible?”

Lee turned his face back to Gaara and nodded fast. “Oh, oh, of course! You may need to make an obvious show that you’re engaged in the music and an open and social person, but obvious and casual can be one and the same. How about you find the beat of this song first and then we can work on a pose for you to adopt for any song.”

Gaara really had little experience with rock, with it being too fast and too harsh to work to. At times it sounded like the vocalist sang in a whisper, so Gaara tried to follow the beat. Besides tapping his foot, Gaara had no idea how to signify to Lee that he had it, so he tried to mimic Lee’s earlier dance by snapping on hand while moving his arms slightly side to side in a rhythmic pattern.

“”Ooh, you look cool, Gaara-sama!” Lee exclaimed all starry-eyed and awed.

Gaara kept snapping and casually moving his body, but his head tilted to the side. “This alone?”

“I’d say so! Hold on, it’s not yet complete.” Lee reached out for Gaara’s hand, manually lifted it to the side to it crossed his chest. Then Lee grabbed Gaara’s waist and shifted Gaara so he had a more dynamic slant to his pose instead of being exactly straight and upright. “Mm, is that comfortable? It makes you look casually engaged in the background music but approachable but not overly outgoing.”

Lee always read Gaara’s body language well before and never steered him wrong in their time together. Though Gaara failed to see the visual appeal to his new pose, he could admit, “Yes, I find it rather comfortable,” and realize that however Lee saw him would be exactly like he would like others to see him. Engaged but not overly outgoing.

Really, if this was all Gaara had to do to for people to think he could dance or at least attend events where people danced, he should have come to Lee years ago. Kankuro could have gotten off his case about dancing and he could have felt a lot more comfortable at Temari’s wedding and a few other Kazekage events. Killer B, especially, hounded Gaara for not being extravagant at all, but if Gaara could truly pull off casual dancing, maybe his social anxiety could relax.

The rock song faded, and another advertisement started for a product Gaara never even heard of in Suna. Lee looked invested in the commercial as he leaned into the radio to hear more about the “ _New, low prices of electric bongos! Only in stock for a limited time! Batteries not included_.”

“Lee, do you know how to play bongos?” Gaara found himself asking, almost impressed despite being slightly annoyed at how easily distracted Lee could get.

“No, but wouldn’t this be a good opportunity to learn?” Lee asked with absolute glee and excitement.

Gaara shook his head and went to turn off the radio. “Lee, please do not buy electric bongos on a whim.” Gaara considered them lucky that he had turned off the radio before the commercial could list the location to visit to purchase the item. “Could we find another station without so many commercials?”

Lee pouted, then pouted when more with his bottom lip sticking out and giving Gaara puppy eyes. “Okay, I’ll see what else is playing for more practice. I really think you have something wonderful so far that we can get you comfortable with. Would you like to choose the station?”

Gaara would normally like the control, but he had no idea what Konoha radio music options he had nor did he understand Lee’s boom box controls very well. Even still, Gaara agreed and kneeled before the device. Curiously, he pressed power, then another button that he assumed would take him to another station. Instead the tape inside Lee’s boombox started whirling and wheezing. Gaara thought it sounded as broken as Lee said it was, and assumed the tape stuck inside would not actually be able to play. Then in a moment that thought vanished as a smooth jazzy tune vibrated through the speakers.

“O-oh, okay, we should turn it off,” Lee said as he heard the first note.

Gaara brought up a sand barrier to block Lee’s hand from turning it off. “But I like this so far,” Gaara said softly, hoping Lee would let him continue to play it. Lee should have final say since it was his machine, but if he owned the tape surely he would like the song on it. Something soft and jazzy would be a welcome change from hard rock, after all. Then the vocals came in.

“ _Every time I close my eyes,_ ” the singer began.

“Oh dear,” Lee murmured to himself as his face reddened very slightly. Gaara could not understand since the singer sang well and matched the smooth feeling of the background instruments.

“ _I wake up feeling so horny,_ ” the [song continued with a smooth voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhmC-q5ccLA).

“Oh.” Gaara felt his face heat up, but pushed down his shame. Lyrics aside, the song still sounded nice and relaxing. “Should I dance to this?”

“ _Can’t get you outta my mind. Sexin’ you is all I see._ ”

Lee nodded without looking at Gaara. “It’s practice. You should be able to, uh, adapt to any song.”

“I see,” was all Gaara said as he stood up and tried to find the same casual yet cool pose from before while the lyrics “ _I would give anything - Just to make you understand me - I don't give a damn about nothing else_ ” played.

Under his breath so Gaara could hardly hear it, Lee hummed along to the song. Regardless of his effort to turn it off, clearly Lee knew and liked it. Lee sang along to the lines, “Freek’in you is all I need,” and Gaara could not contain himself any longer.

The hand already across his chest lowered as he clutched his stomach and bellowed out a loud steam of laughter. Whatever lyrics came next, neither could hear over Gaara’s cackling. A tear almost came to his eye until he finally calmed down. Gaara wanted to apologize to Lee for laughing at the genre of music he listened to, but then Gaara heard “ _To show how much - I think about freek’n you_ ” and started laughing all over again, though he at least tried to cover his mouth and muffle himself before he scared off any more birds in the five kilometer radius.

Lee’s face turned bright red, but he started laughing around the same time Gaara had. “Lis-Listen, please, Gaara-sama, I had that tape since I was a kid! I didn’t,” Lee cut himself off to laugh before regaining himself, “I certainly didn’t _know_ what the song was saying!”

Gaara wanted to look sardonic and inquisitive but the amusement twisted the ends of his lips up. “I must say, this does sound relaxing. I can see how you’d like it as a kid, though it is rather . . . obvious.”

“I was a little kid!” Lee crossed his arms and scrunched his face, more out of being flustered than out of anger.

“Lee, I could hear you singing along. I must admit I find it endearing that the pinnacle of shinobi standards can sing lyrics about - what was it - getting ‘freek’n’?”

“Gaara-sama, please!” Lee covered his face entirely. Lee’s only visible skin was his newly freed shoulders and upper arms, but the blush seemed to stop at Lee’s neck since the arms seemed normal color. Regardless, Lee seemed very flustered and Gaara would try to tone down his teasing. Lee being out there with Gaara at all was as a kind gesture, so Gaara decided to drop the matter.

Then he heard Lee softly sing along to, “I wanna freek you girl - your body’s so freek’n tight,” and Gaara is torn between laughing all over again and admiring Lee’s ability to stay in range and sound smooth.

Gaara bit his lips to say nothing, and instead slid his sand over to turn off the boombox and avoid the song playing any longer.

“Thank you, Gaara-sama,” Lee said, trying to not laugh and trying to not turn away. “You, uh, danced well to it at first. You made it look natural, like you were having fun.”

Gaara forgot he only played that song to dance to it. It happened all of a minute ago, but the lyrics and associating them with Lee wiped Gaara of all other thoughts. “I suppose I did find it amusing. Dancing can be nice, sometimes, when I stop having to think about myself dancing.”

Lee finally looked like his naturally exuberant self when he flashed his largest smile at Gaara and gave him two thumbs up. “This is perfect training then! You should stop thinking!”

Not possible, but Gaara understood what Lee meant. “I prefer thinking at least a little bit about dancing, Lee. I can try and ensure I do not do anything too embarrassing, at least.”

Lee scoffed, a rare act for him to show such a semblance of disrespect. The gesture hinted at familiarity, so Gaara appreciated the honesty of the the action and the way Lee seemed so proud suddenly. “You need never worry, Gaara-sama! So long as I’m around, you’ll never be the most embarrassing person in the room! I’ll be sure to get everyone’s attention on me should you fall or spill something on yourself.”

Though a bit self-deprecating, Gaara melted at Lee’s offer. Lee was too good a person to subject himself to embarrassment just to help a friend. “I appreciate the offer but I would rather just have you at my side as support rather than beside me as a distraction. I value you too much to use you. Please, Lee, never forget how much I respect you and that in my presence I will never tolerate anyone shaming you.”

“Gaara-sama . . . you simply are too kind to think that way, but I will try to remember that.”

With the music turned off, everything became too quiet and peaceful. In Lee’s presence, things were usually upbeat and fun and sweet. The serenity, at that particular moment, seemed off.

Gaara took a step forward and grabbed Lee’s hands. Lee looked at his hands, then his gaze aligned with Gaara’s, who would not let him break eye contact. With a gentle squeeze of his hands, Gaara spoke, “I mean it, Lee. You shouldn’t think of yourself as an embarrassment. You’re also too kind for your own good, but don’t let me or anyone else take advantage of that. You’re you, and I like you when you’re you.”

Lee bit his bottom lip and his eyes widened as he adjusted their hands so he could hold Gaara’ hands back. Finally Lee found something to say after repeatedly closing and opening his mouth. “I really like you when you’re you, too. When the wedding comes, I won’t care if you never dance or laugh even once. So long as I am at your side, I never want you to feel forced into doing anything, even if you think it’ll make you a better Kazekage or friendlier.”

Gaara softened his smile to something small and gentle and endeared. “I don’t think I know how to force my laughter when I’m with you. It comes out so naturally now, I can’t seem to imagine it being forced.”

Lee responded well to that response, and they both smiled bright and even though it was quiet still, the air filled around them with loud life. Gaara glanced over at the boombox and sighed. They really should continue dancing, but Gaara no longer had any interest in continuing at the moment. Gaara just wanted to be around Lee, be close.

The sun officially finished rising above them to indicate morning. Gaara slipped his hands out of Lee’s hold, and sighed. “We can return to Naruto’s home for breakfast. We should be welcomed to eat plenty of the food from last night. He may even be awake.”

Lee’s eyebrows rose high and cringed at the offer. “I-I doubt I would be as welcomed as you, Gaara-sama. We’re friends, but I shouldn’t come unannounced!”

“Then I can walk in first and announce you,” Gaara suggested it as though it was obvious. Lee eating breakfast with him felt like the most natural thing in the world, be it in Lee’s home, his own home, a restaurant, or Naruto’s home. “Besides, I believe he would expect you. Yesterday he seemed to believe that it’s only natural for me to spend my time with you, so that’s what he should expect.”

“I don’t think that’s how he meant that to come across. He didn’t personally invite me.”

Gaara hated arguing, and Lee made no sense. “If Naruto invited me, and expects me to be with you, then he expects you, as well.”

Lee slumped his shoulders and opened his mouth again before closing it when he saw Gaara’s stubborn eyes. “I suppose I can escort you and see if Naruto allows my company. I would be, after all, more than happy to have breakfast with you.”  
-

Naruto opened the door to Gaara and Lee. Gaara assumed he could sense them coming since they had no reason to mask their approaching presence. “Hey, guys!” Naruto greeted with a wink at Gaara’s direction. “Good to see you both. What’s up?”

“We were hoping to have breakfast, though you look surprisingly awake and ready to leave.”

Naruto shrugged. “Kakashi sent word that his scheduled opened up today for us. He’s not too happy about his other plan falling through from what I could tell, but he said to go visit him around two hours from now. I decided to just get ready now since I was already up. Haven’t eaten, though, if you wanna hang out for for a bit.”

Gaara without thought reached for Lee’s hand. “In just two hours?”

Naruto shrugged again and stepped away from the doorway to let Gaara and Lee in. The open entry mocked Gaara, and he clenched Lee’s hand, only realizing what he was doing when Lee put a hand on Gaara’s shoulder.

“Two hours is plenty of time for a nice meal between youths. May I join you, Naruto?” Lee kept his hand on Gaara as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto shifted his eyes from Gaara’s and Lee’s interlocked fingers and the caress on Gaara’s shoulder. “Well, yeah. No point in turning you away, Bushy Brow. C’mon inside.”

Gaara stood in front of Lee, but made no move to step inside until Lee, with their hands still holding, walked in front of him and tugged Gaara lightly through the door. It felt like a trap, all of it. Seeming like Gaara would have a few days in Konoha only for him to have to leave in perhaps only three hours. One of those hours he would be in a meeting, not even with Lee at all.

Gaara came not expecting to spend so long in the village, but having been told previously he would have at least three days only for it to become one and a half hurt. With his Kazekage duty fulfilled, Gaara would have no official business in the village. Staying longer than necessary looked tacky and lazy, so as soon as he commenced his meeting with the hokage, and Gaara would logically have to leave within an hour. Walking into Naruto’s home felt like a trap. Not only did it signify he had to leave soon, Gaara would not be able to monopolize Lee’s time alone while they danced and held each other again in the forest.

Gaara regretted not wanting to dance. All he wanted at that moment was to grab Lee’s hand and run back to the forest. Gaara would learn how to twerk if it meant he could just be with Lee and learning and having fun. Not that Gaara would act on that instinct. He had spent years working on his self control and staying cool, so no matter how strong the urge was to leave, Gaara would stay. Gaara would stay and have a lovely meal with his best friends Naruto and Lee and enjoy himself for about an hour and a half before he would have to pack and walk to the Hokage’s office.

Gaara had no other option, so he would enjoy himself. He needed to talk to Naruto, anyway, since their dinner plans had been cancelled by default as well. “Naruto, would you like to reschedule dinner to now?”

Naruto gasped and put his hands and his hips. “Oh, damn! I wanted to ask you something important, yeah, but it’s private for now. Kakashi-sensei’s wedding is in a month, so I’ll ask you after if you stay over. I haven’t finalized anything yet, so I guess it’s more logical to wait to ask anyway.”

“Oh? You’re not one for keeping things private. Is everything all right, Naruto?”

Naruto looked at Lee in confusion then shook his head. “Absolutely! You’re right. It’s so hard to keep my mouth shut, but don’t let it spread since, again, I haven’t found a date and Kakashi-sensei’s wedding comes first, but! I’m getting married!” Naruto beamed, bright and blinding as he thought of the marriage with the fondest feelings. “You can totally say no, but, Gaara, I was sorta hoping you’d be one of my groomsmen?”

All air left Gaara’s lungs. His best friend was getting married? To whom? When? Why? Well, Gaara hoped Naruto was marrying out of love but . . . marriage? Naruto? They were the same age and the similar backgrounds and yet there Naruto stood, astonishingly happy that he found true love and wanted Gaara to be a part of that experience.

Gaara just. He could not quite relate. The concept of romantic love. It totally escaped him, and his heart clenched in envy for a brief moment that he had no such experience. The jealousy lasted only a second, then Gaara felt himself smile and reach out to hug Naruto tight. He could not relate, but love was a beautiful thing, and Naruto looked happy at the idea of getting married, so Gaara could never be truly upset.

“It would be an honor. I’m so happy for you, Naruto,” Gaara said, meaning every word as he held his friend with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ SO It may feel like kinda filler, but this is still a nice chapter to have included. to me personally, I'm super worried everything I write seems like "Filler," since the main chapters so far have been 3, 4, and 6, but falling in love should be a romantic journey, so it's happening in its own way.  
> Tell me your thoughts, if you may! I actually do try and reply. I delete my replies after posting, so they show up in your email so I dont give away too many spoilers and everyone gets a different little note. And as usual, stay safe and I love you and hop you do well this week! I hear finals are either coming or have been done, so RIP and You got this!
> 
> Love,   
> Grey


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admire people who give chapter summaries and chapter titles consistently and coherently. Here you get consistent updates so that’s where all my energy goes.
> 
> Life imitates art, I guess. My roommate overfilled the mug with coffee so I had to hunch over and drink some to get it down so I can lift it without spilling it. The entire time I felt ridiculous and thought of my freaking own fanfic and like “I guess Gaara was actually Valid all along.”
> 
> Sucks though that NaNoWriMo is over because I’m not writing as fast anymore. I have several I posted chapters, but I wanna fiiiinish before I run out and it’s not happening. I started November literally thinking, “Hey, this will be a small long fic of like 30ish thousand words and I’ll spend the rest of November writing JoJo fics” but I was so wrong. I was so wrong because I keep freaking adding little cute things and subplots. Oh well, here’s a nice and important chapter.

Bringing Lee along to Naruto’s home for breakfast saved Gaara a lot of energy by letting him avoid talking. Any questions Gaara had about the wedding, Lee would ask with far more open enthusiasm than what Gaara could muster. Naruto would occasionally look at Gaara, and Gaara need only give a polite smile before shoving some leftover ramen in his mouth before Naruto relented and went back to chatting with Lee.

Somehow Gaara’s two closest friends were the most chatty people he knew, and he never minded. Gaara calmed down slightly, so he could appreciate the moment more, and he truly did enjoy having a meal together, just the three of them. The shock of marriage never left Gaara’s mind, though.

The people who he saw getting married were usually older than him. Shikamaru may be the same age as him, but Temari was older, and they had been flirting and in love for years. With Kakashi and Gai, Gaara took Lee at his words when he said they had been destined to wed since they were in their proper youth, and even Gaara could tell Kakashi loved the idea of marrying Gai. They were grown adults who spent their lives together and in love. It made sense.

Naruto? He was the same age and it felt so sudden, despite saying they had been dating for some time. The look on his face . . . it looked like love. Life and light in his eyes when he listed all the benefits of marriage and how much he wanted it to be September already, since that would be the tentative date for their wedding. Naruto made it seem logical to get married, but Gaara still could not relate without any such romantic partner for himself. Gaara would not marry, nor fall in love, so he struggled to conceptualize his friend doing something he could not.

Though Gaara could argue that he became Kazekage at a far too young age, which counted as something “adults” did, marrying while being young should be the same idea. Naruto would become both a Kage and a normal citizen with a traditional home life. Gaara hated weighing his successes to another, but he always wished he to be that bold in life. Gaara did one thing successfully very fast, then made it so it would be all he had and never had time or ability to let anyone into his life.

Gaara wondered if he tried to repent so fast, he grew up too fast, and missed the chance to spend time with new people and form a bond of true love over years enough to merit marriage.

Mentioning the idea of growing up, but then he turned his vision to see Lee. Lee was an entire year older, but he seemed very much like the same good man he was at 23 as he was at 13. He matured, but he still spent so much time training and working to “prove himself” that Gaara wondered if Lee was happy. Lee, of all people, should have someone who loved him and whom he loved back. But Gaara has never seen Lee want more in his life, not romantically. The lack of visible disappointment did not mean Lee was happy, though. Gaara toed the line of wanting Lee to find his true love and wanting to intrude on such a personal matter and tell Lee his irrelevant opinion.

Gaara left much of his bowl empty as he stared at it distantly. Lost in thought, the background noise of Lee and Naruto talking, Gaara only barely noticed a pair of chopsticks reaching into his bowl to steal his last shrimp. “Wait, Naruto!” Gaara grunted in small annoyance. His sand acted fast, swatting Naruto’s greedy hands away, which in turn knocked the shrimp out so it flew into the air.

Lee acted next, fast with good coordination, and jumped to catch the shrimp in the air with his own chopsticks. “Got it!” Lee boasted, then promptly fell backwards a moment later when he missed landing on his wobbling chair. With a loud thud, Lee hit the floor, and let out a stream of tiny and soft “ows.”

Gaara rushed over, then noticed Lee extended the arm holding his chopsticks and saw the shrimp still somehow firmly clasped in the chopsticks’ slippery grip. “Lee, you . . .” Gaara wanted to call him a fool but concern surpassed the need to scold. “Are you all right?”

Lee smiled and tossed the shrimp up in the air, leaning up more so he can perfectly capture it into his mouth. The smile dropped as soon as Lee let the shrimp hit his tongue, and it fell the floor covered in saliva. “Gyuh, sandy!” 

“Hey, that’s gross!”

“But Gaara got sand over it!”

Gaara felt the need to defend himself. “Naruto rudely tried to steal it from under my nose.”

“You weren’t even touching it! For like five minutes. I gave you a chance.”

“And now, since you didn’t ask, it is on the floor, wasted.”

Lee and Naruto poured at the fact. Both of them clearly wanted the shrimp, but Gaara felt no pity. “Mm, my elbow hurts now,” Lee mumbled to himself. “All for a sandy shrimp.” Lee slouched on the wall, one leg bent up so his elbow rested on his knee, and the other leg sprawled out under the kitchen table. Despite sounding forlorn about the lost shrimp, the small smile on Lee’s face suggested that he cozied himself on the floor.

Gaara had reached out to hold one of Lee’s hands without realizing, and smiled at his friend while a hum-like sigh. “I suppose you won’t be so rash to steal my sandy shrimp next time?”

Lee looked away, as though he wanted to look suspicious. “Whoooo knows. Maybe next time I’ll get it without it being sandy.”

Gaara retaliated by dumping a handful of sand onto Lee’s head. “Maybe.”

Naruto stole a shrimp from Lee’s bowl, but Gaara used his sand to steal it right when Naruto closed his eyes to pop it into his mouth. “Hey!”

“It doesn’t belong to you, Naruto,” Gaara said as though Naruto had no been the one to offer up his food to them. “Lee, open your mouth.”

Lee did so, without question, and Gaara hovered the shrimp above his mouth and let the sand move grain by grain away so none remained on it by the time it entered Lee’s mouth. “Delicious! Thank you, Gaara-sama,” Lee said while licking around his lips. 

Gaara stood up to return to his chair. “It is no problem, Lee.” Gaara spoke more in the past two minutes than he had the entire rest of the meal. 

Naruto sighed knowing his hijinks came to an end, and brought the conversation from before. “So . . . Gaara, Lee, what are your thoughts on getting married?”

“To each other?” Lee piped from the floor as he quickly jumped to his feet. His face remained normal color, but his eyes widened and he bit his lips. “O-or are you asking . . . in general?”

Naruto laughed at the outburst and got up himself to pat Lee hard on the back. “In general! If you and Gaara planned on marrying each other, I think Gaara would have told me that, at least. Right, Gaara? You wouldn’t hide secrets like that you’re dating from me?”

Heat rose to Gaara’s cheeks as he stammered for words. “I-I would not. I have nothing to report to you in that regard. I probably never will.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. You’re, like, the prettiest dude in Suna. No offense to Shikamaru and Kankuro. Right, Lee?”

“Absolutely,” Lee said the moment Lee said his name. “Gaara-sama deserves to find love! He’s not only beautiful, but so strong and wise and caring. You’ll be . . . destined to find someone. It only hasn’t happened yet because it would be difficult to find someone as amazing as you.”

Gaara’s evidence of flustered feelings reached his ears. “That is not the case!” Gaara let how upset he was leak into his tone, and his eyes cast downward to avoid looking at his friends’ concerned faces. “I think the person who deserves love is you, Lee.”

Lee rubbed the back of his neck and hit his lips. “Well, ever since Sakura-san confessed she had no interest in men, I have stopped trying to pursue anyone romantically. Especially since no one . . . has interest in me, so this is fine. I shouldn’t expect something like love and marriage.”

“That’s not true, both of you,” Naruto spoke up, clenching his fist. “You’re like the best people I know. Don’t say things like you’re undeserving of love. Hell, you guys are so dense about how great you both are you really do deserve each other.”

“But Gaara-sama is so much bett-“ Lee could not finish the sentence before Gaara muffled his mouth with sand.

“I am _not_ better than you, Lee. You are Rock Lee. I would be _lucky_ to marry you,” Gaara spoke with the conviction of a man unwilling to repeat himself, each word so sincere and truthful they need only be spoken once.

Lee widened his eyes then shut him entirely. Gaara slid the sand away and Lee stood silently for a moment. Lee clutched his chest, and opened his mouth, and then closed it several times on repeat. “I . . . appreciate the sentiment, Gaara-sama. I know you don’t mean to tease, but that isn’t something you can declare so thoughtlessly.”

Gaara clenched his fist, knowing Lee had a point. He . . . he really meant them, every single word, but to say them without care for understanding them tainted them. Gaara would be lucky to marry Lee, but he never _considered_ it nor could he envision Lee as his husband when, to Gaara, Lee deserved better. Gaara never spoke recklessly to the point of overthinking his words; the need to prevent Lee from demeaning himself took over his mouth, and Lee seemed to take it the wrong way, if Gaara even had a right way.

Gaara sighed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have said that. But I do respect you highly, Lee, more than I can put in words.”

Lee looked at Gaara as he spoke, eyes locked into Gaara’s with baited breath. “I should let you prepare for your meeting. Thank you for breakfast, sincerely!” Lee exclaimed with a usual amount of genuine gratitude to seem sincere. Gaara watched him closely, and he felt something amiss more than he could see it.

Only a minute into gathering the plates with Naruto did Gaara realize Lee rushed out without giving him his newly customary hug or at least a direct goodbye. It hurt. A lot. Gaara felt like Lee must have been making a statement by leaving in such a rush like that, that Gaara should not have ever mentioned their names and marriage, even as a very distant hypothetical example.

The hypothetical only slipped further into the distance. Not that Gaara _really_ meant to suggest he and Lee marry. Gaara never meant to make it sound as odd as it did. He needed Lee to understand how amazing he is, and if Lee thought Gaara was amazing, he had to compare Lee as an equal to himself. And true equals . . . got married? That made no sense, even to Gaara. Trying to wrap his mind around why he said something so abrupt and personal only soured Gaara’s mood even more. 

“You okay? You look like you’re breaking your teeth with how hard you’re clenching your jaw. You hate doing dishes that much?” Naruto asked, waving a hand on Gaara’s face. “You in there?”

Gaara swatted Naruto’s hand away. Naruto meant well, but Gaara’s face set into a scowl and he had to look away to avoid his friend seeing how upset he was. Doing dishes was not the problem; they both knew that much, but neither knew what exactly the reason for Gaara to be upset was. Gaara had joyfully and very willingly been doing dishes with Lee when they had dinner together, so what really changed? “I should be fine soon, Naruto. Would it be rude to leave the rest to you while I pack?” 

Naruto sighed, exaggerated but purposefully so. “Yeah, sure. Make me cook and clean.” Naruto kept doing the dishes without even glancing at Gaara again. “We don’t have to leave for another 40 minutes. Feel free to relax alone in your room if you need time to yourself.”

Gaara nodded at Naruto, who only barely saw it, and left without another word. Gaara headed to the spare room and gathered his things. In his own home or not, Gaara hated making a mess, so he only needed about five minutes to check and recheck that he packed all his belongings. Gaara perhaps needed an extra bit of water, but otherwise the room looked even more organized and maintained than when Gaara arrived.

Cleanliness usually relaxed Gaara, but sitting down in the well-tidied room alone brought Gaara even more unease. The morning kept replaying in his head. Lee’s clear discomfort, especially. Gaara had over thirty minutes to himself, and his mind would continue to plague him until he found a distraction. Something to let him stop thinking about Lee and marriage and marrying Lee.

Looking around the room, Gaara saw the last volume of the manga he started, and debated reading it. On one hand it could distract him well, but on the other hand Gaara loathed the idea of leaving it halfway read to go to the meeting. A part of Gaara did not want to know the ending. What would happen? Would they confess? Could they admit they were in love to themselves and each other? Gaara could already see it unfold, and a spike of jealousy hit him again. Fictional characters could find love. Gaara craved it as much as he denied himself of it. 

People in love got married, and marriage and love did not suit him. Gaara knew that much already. Gaara knew it logically very well. Emotionally, Gaara wondered what he wanted and hoped for. The heart-fluttering? The hand holding? The laughing? The kisses? Gaara could not imagine such a love unless he lived it vicariously through manga or his friends and their marriages.

Gaara knew people loved differently. Some could be very tactile with their love or others used gifts. Gaara wanted everything. He wanted everything love could give him, and he hated it. Soft touches, being told directly he was cared for, being able to support and help each other, or just being in someone’s presence. Gaara really did want that. He pretended he had it; Gaara had family and friends, and he called that love.

Gaara felt selfish, wanting “more,” wanting a love he did not deserve and he could never find someone to support him like that.

Looking at the clock, Gaara saw he still had ten minutes before he and Naruto had to leave. Gaara thought about his relationship with Naruto, and how Gaara used to think that was more than he deserved. As time passed and they stayed close, Gaara viewed their relationship as something he “needed,” and learned how to maintain that precious friendship because it saved him. Gaara learned he needed to respect family and support his siblings, too. Gaara needed and depended on those forms of love, so he both cherished them and actively sought to maintain them. Ten years ago he would think that those forms of love were beneath them, but they became his everything.

So the small, hopeful part of Gaara wondered if romantic love was beyond him. Was it truly so impossible when he already achieved something previously unimaginable, or would it be testing fate too far?

Gaara knew the answer. He did not deserve that type of love. Nor did he _need_ it. Though . . . an hour prior Gaara had not even known he _wanted_ it; he wanted to be loved.

An hour ago Gaara had been happy.

An hour ago Gaara had been with Lee, and everything had felt so right. So perfect. So easy. Gaara loved being with Lee, but then he said something thoughtless and the next he could see Lee would be at best a month. Lee never held grudges, so he doubted anything would change the next time he saw Lee, but the waiting would ebb away at his sanity. Gaara wanted to be with Lee, so much.

Lee, who made Gaara smile and knew each one of Gaara’s smiles. Lee, who cooked him food especially to fit Gaara’s palette. Lee, who let him use his favorite mugs. Lee, who taught him how to dance because he wanted Gaara to succeed and have support. Lee, who made Gaara so happy he _laughed_ so his heart melted then and there on that dirt path in the forest.

Gaara loved being around Lee’s company more than just because Lee helped him, too. When Gaara thought about making Lee smile, he smiled. Gaara wanted to make Lee happy for the rest of his life. Lee deserved it, deserved all of the care and _love_ Gaara could give him.

Because that . . . That was what it was. Love. Gaara loved Lee? The heart-tingling. The hand holding. The laughing.

However Gaara wanted to define love, a special bond of romance and passion, it fit exactly with how he saw Lee.

Gaara loved Lee.

A revelation that sucked the air out of Gaara’s lungs for the exact same reason Gaara continued to look at the ceiling with the same blank stare he had minutes ago. “I love Lee,” he says, realizing the words could have been said at any point in the past few years and been just as true, and not felt entirely the same. Gaara has loved Lee for years, if he can trace back the feeling, but he would not have had the same experience confessing his feelings to himself had he realized sooner.

Things both made sense more and stayed exactly the same. All his opinions about not deserving love seemed more credible since Lee was a pinnacle person of morals and deserved the world. Gaara heard of falling in love as “things falling into place,” but Gaara never knew there was a puzzle to be solved. He did not think of his feelings as a puzzle to collect and see completed, but he did see things differently because the love always seemed to not fit the same categories he put other people in.

Gaara always had the word, and he had the feelings. Until that moment, the need to put the two together and realize he loved Lee never occurred. The closure came from having things match, but the love and the knowledge of what love was were always present together, and he only just realized. Like wearing a pair of matching socks, but never noticing because he grabbed them in the dark, and never questioned it when it turned out they felt right. Feeling love and understanding love paired together, but Gaara had no idea they did, not until he tried to think about what things were individually and how that compared to what they were together.

Gaara loved Lee. As usual. As he always had. As though nothing changed.

Gaara loved Lee. As he sweat from his palms. As he felt his heart sink in his chest. As he cursed himself for being so foolish.

The knock on the door normally would not startle Gaara, but with his sudden realization playing with his emotions, Gaara jumped at the sound. Naruto opened the door without prompting from Gaara, at least just in time for Gaara to put on his usual neutral face.

“Hey, Gaara. We can head out now. You ready?”

Gaara nodded, hardly sparing Naruto a glance as he grabbed his bag.

They walked in silence, which was not uncommon between the two. The silence differed than usual, however, since it felt sullen compared the companionable peace that usually occurred when they ran out of talking points. Naruto reached out his hand to rest it on Gaara’s shoulder halfway through their walk.

“Hey, you sure you want to come? I swear I can handle talking to Kakashi-sensei on my own if you need to head back to Suna.”

The thought of leaving just made Gaara feel worse, knowing he has to leave Lee and be so far away from him. “I think work will be good for me, Naruto. Thank you for your concern,” Gaara had no mean bite or humble confidence in his words. Reluctant acceptance, perhaps, since Gaara.

The rest of the walk returned to the previous silence. Naruto gave his name to the security in the front and their purpose for Gaara. Reaching Kakashi took a minute from there. With his door opening and his head resting on his knuckles and his eyes closed, Gaara suspected Kakashi truly did not care about even _looking_ like he was working. At least he always appeared rather tired, so Gaara guessed he probably did his work late at night, at least.

“Hey,” Kakashi said without flair. After a long pause, he continued, “Sorry for the late notice, but this way we can finish and send you off.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Gaara replied, equally as disengaged. His mouth was moving, but he lacked any excitement or gratitude. “Have you gone over the proposal?”

“Yeah . . . I feel like we need to work on some labor details. It’ll be a big project overall, since you can’t move our soil as easily as sand to make glass, so cost of workers will be an issue.”

Gaara considered it for a moment. Naruto and he talked about labor, but not many consequences of having to hire many workers. Suna needed water, and Gaara wanted the tunnel desperately as a mutually beneficial arrangement for Kohoha as well. Gaara believed Suna would benefit more, so he had already proposed an amount at which he would purchase water. He hated to think that Kakashi would raise the fee or, even worse, reject the tunnel.

“Aw, we don’t have enough people we can hire? This is important so I’m willing to dig it myself if I have to!” Naruto, thankfully, had enough energy and emotions to spare. It stirred Gaara to action.

“Yes, if labor is an issue, I will send my citizens to work in your borders at no cost to you, if you would allow it.”

Kakashi sighed. “I believe I could accept a few good laborers, but I actually considered asking for any shinobi in taijutsu specifically. Taijutsu users tend to be a bit faster and physically stronger for these sort of projects. My best user is Lee, and if I asked him to dig I think he’d do everything by himself for free just because he would consider it training. Gai would get mad at me if I abused Lee like that, so I was hoping you would have someone or many people to make things less strenuous on him.”

Gaara swallowed thickly at hearing Lee’s name. Gai and Gaara both would come after Kakashi if he took advantage of Lee, but Suna shinobi used limited taijutsu. “I can send some shinobi who are better than usual, but hiring them with their inexperienced taijutsu skills may be more costly than just sending some strong laborers.”

Gaara turned to Naruto, a bit of hope in his eyes as he started to get in touch with his emotions. “If you’re being sincere about helping dig, Suna will owe you a great favor, Naruto. Your clones would do good work.”

Naruto smiled big and scratched at the side of his face while looking away. “Well, jeez, I’m not looking for favors. Of course I’d help, Gaara!”

Kakashi and Gaara sighed in unison. “No, Naruto, you need to accept someone being in your debt. Helping is good, but diplomacy runs well when people owe each other and continuously keep a helping cycle going.”

Gaara nodded. “Agreeing to help me because it’s a kind and grand gesture will lead to conflict. People will accuse Konoha as being too biased and playing favorites. Or perhaps they will try to manipulate your friendly nature and make you agree to impossible favors because they will know you want to help, which would in turn spread your resources too thin and make you both exhausted as a person and as a leader.”

“Oh. Damn. Then, uh, I guess then it should be fine if you pay me whatever you pay Lee to help.”

Lee’s name had less reaction the second time. Gaara’s mind focused on work and work alone, so he had not been lying when he told Naruto he only needed a distraction to feel better. “Lee gets a jounin’s pay for his work. You have yet to take that test.”

Naruto grumbled something about being a low blow. After a moment, Naruto relented his frustration to look at Kakashi with all seriousness. “Okay, so if you pay me some measly genin pay, get Rock Lee, and some laborers given for the job from Gaara, how do you think our budget will be?”

Kakashi slid a calculator closer to him and wrote on his paper some notes. “For something so long, we should hire at least four more people from Konoha. Should Gaara give us at least three workers then . . .” Kakashi jotted down more notes and typed more numbers. The mask he wore his his lips, but Gaara could see it move as though Kakashi started to smile. “Then yes. This is well within our budget, and the rest of the timeframe and costs and laws around it seemed on par with what I needed it to be. I accept the Suna-Konoha water transfer.”

“Really? YEAH!” Naruto yelled, only to be immediately shushed by Gaara and Kakashi. “Oh. Sorry,” he apologized with a pout, but it looked sincere. He was learning, at least, even if he still needed to be reminded basic rules for diplomacy.

“I guess that concludes this meeting. Sorry for keeping you here so long, but now I gotta probably rush to the flower shop and make sure Gai doesn’t change his mind about which he wants.”

“Didn’t you go there last time I visited?”

Kakashi looked more than tired. When he looked at Naruto, Gaara saw death and anguish in his eyes. “You can only imagine how much Gai loves Youth and changing his mind to ‘ensure the wedding has a beautiful glow and perfect representation of love!’” The words sounded like something Gai would say, but from Kakashi’s mouth it seemed wrong and lacking the necessary enthusiasm.

“Can you not simply say that things are fine as they are and ask him to decide with certainty.”

“I love him, and the wedding is symbolic show of that love, so if he wants it perfect, then I do, too. I’d be fine getting married without all the flair, but a part of me wants something big, too. I don’t show him enough big gestures, so I won’t complain too much.”

“That’s actually really decent of you, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto laughed, reaching over to sling his arm over Kakashi’s shoulder. 

“Please. Leave.”

The exhaustion did not hide the warning. Naruto and Gaara both made a quick escape, despite Gaara feeling that he himself was innocent. Not to mention he had more questions to ask Kakashi. Personal ones about his experience with . . . being with someone as passionate as Gai. Working the nerve to ask took all of Gaara’s energy, so being sent away prematurely meant he would likely never have a chance to ask again.

Gaara just had no idea where he stood with Lee at the current. He needed advice. The fact that Kakashi was also a Kage helped; Gaara could ask how work interfered with his relationship and what it was like for their power dynamic to be an official leader and considered the strongest. Would it come into play? Gaara assumed strength would not be an issue, but that it could, since he had no experience or idea how to handle such a relationship.

“So, Gaara,” Naruto said, interrupting Gaara’s train of thoughts, “do you have enough water for the trip? I know we are together but we can stop and get food or something else.”

Gaara just wanted to see Lee, and being in Konoha and unable to see him would probably just agitate Gaara’s nerves. He wanted to see Lee, but also had no idea what to say. The idea of waiting a month to see Lee again started to annoy Gaara because it seemed like too _little_ time to collect his thoughts and confirm his emotions.

“Temari will probably be desperate to have me back and relieve her of her duties. Not to mention I do get homesick.”

Naruto poked Gaara’s cheek, lightly, enough to actually get Gaara to smile. “I get it. Tell them I say hi. And tell them to write to me whenever you overwork yourself. Seriously. You’ve had your thinking face on all day, and whatever you’re thinking about, it’s fine. I promise you’re worrying over nothing and if you’re that stressed about whatever it is, then it’ll probably work out in the end.”

Gaara smiled just a little more, his worry lessened even if he could not bare to look directly at Naruto. “I’ll let them know you send your regards.”

“ _And?_ ”

Gaara sighed. “And I will . . . try. Try to worry less.”

Naruto accepted that answer. They had just then reached the gates leading into Konoha. Gaara should have expected the big hug he got from Naruto. Should have. Naruto’s giant hug crushed bones, usually, but at least he seemed gentle in the moment and Gaara could still breath while he hugged Naruto.

As usual, his mind wandered to Lee, and compared the feelings of the hug. Gaara loved Naruto and being with his friend, but he often minded the hugs and excess touch. They felt warm and kind and Gaara felt supported at Naruto’s affection, but then he would feel Too Much, and get overwhelmed. Lee, despite being even more physical and “more” in terms of his personality, Gaara never grew tired of being held by him.

Naruto broke the embrace first and clapped a hand on Gaara’s arm. “Okay! I’ll be seeing you soon, Gaara! And I’ll write, too, when I get more details about my own wedding.”

“I eagerly await the news. Until then, thank you for hosting me.”

Gaara left the village, keeping only a fast walking pace until the set trail would begin to fade. Gaara’s mind whirred about what had happened that day, and he already started forming plans to send to Kakashi. The water tunnel would come first in both importance and timewise, but . . . The wedding was in a little more than a month. A month to practice his honest laughs and practice his dancing.

With no one else around to hear it, Gaara let out his frustrations as an ugly groan. Gaara wanted to not look foolish around other dancing wedding guests, which Lee taught him, and even more he wanted to make a good impression on Lee. Kankuro would tease him mercilessly if he asked him to help practice his dance, though he had the most experience with the subject of the people Gaara knew in Suna.

Kankuro would be far too eager to help, and Gaara and no idea if that would be a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lee was only in the beginning of the chapter, but he’s actually gone for all of Ten and almost all of Eleven. I personally like the upcoming chapters, but I ~ can’t wait ~ for 12 ~
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and the environmental subplot. That’s me telling you I’m stressed about desertification and climate change flooding as I beg for real life to have magic ninja abilities to make convenient transfers. Also, I hope you have a fantastic week and that you have the best hair days coming up.
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lee but I used to like this chapter. Now I’m not really feeling it, but I still appreciate. Maybe I don’t like this chaptjon because only NOW did my beta tell me I’m making a full of myself. She just . . . let me do this. For like 10 weeks and everything just was like “didn’t you know ___” is against canon.
> 
> The audacity to think I know jack about Naruto canon and it’s too late to change the entire fic to match canon so A’ight. Now y’all now I never watched Naruto (Shippudden?). I am a gosh darn fool. (And I do still love my beta)

Gaara fumbled on his own feet. Again. Kankuro did well to keep from laughing at first when Gaara had no idea what he was doing, but his patience could only go so far. Kankuro always talked about wanting to see Gaara dance, and Gaara realized why he so adamantly denied his brother’s request as he fumbled over the count.

With a heavy sigh, Kankuro stopped the music and looked at Gaara’s feet. “You still step with your feet too close together. Seriously, have you always walked with your feet so tight together?”

Gaara crossed his arms and sighed back. “I believe it lets me take up less space.”

“Seriously, Gaara? You usually carry a giant gourd on your back. Walking with your feet level to your hips just helps you carry yourself with more confidence. No one is going to be upset if you walk without trying to be dainty. I, however, will get annoying if you stumble on your toes again.”

A good point, but Gaara wondered why he still kept messing up. When Lee showed him a few moves, he had even less experience dancing than he did practicing with Kankuro, but Gaara understood in only a few minutes of practicing. With Kankuro, they had been practicing for an hour and Gaara failed to step back at the right time correctly.

“May we try one more time?” Gaara asked. In theory he could try practicing without Kankuro around, but his brother could point out where to improve and also owned the CD player they used to play the dance music.

Kankuro shrugged. “Yeah, but something still isn’t clicking with you. If this is your last time trying it for the night, it should count. Why are you insisting on learning?” Kankuro would not press the issue if Gaara said he did not want to answer, he would be respectful. Kankuro did also deserve to know why his brother demanded he teach him how to dance so late after working all day.

“I want to impress someone when we go to the Hokage’s wedding next month. Temari suggested this dance would be easy and fun to do alone or if I found a partner at the wedding. Embarrassing myself as Kazekage by not knowing how to dance with other guests is not an option.”

Kankuro gasped, “Ooh, impress someone? That’s awesome, Gaara! Is it someone specific? Does the other person even know how to dance salsa with a partner?”

Gaara assumed Lee knew how to dance with a partner, though he never got a chance to ask or finish whatever lesson Lee had for him. “I must learn this, Kankuro. As a general principle of being less likely to be caught unaware with whoever may be at the wedding.”

Gaara never trusted Kankuro when he waggled his eyebrows at him. “Oh, so you’re talking about a vague stranger-someone now? That’s fine. I’ll just find out later anyway,” Kankuro stated with an uneven smirk. Even though it was true,

Gaara wished Kankuro would not announce it out loud. As a politician and ninja, Gaara knew how to be subtle. As a young man inexperienced in love, even Gaara avoiding Lee entirely would be too obvious and his brother would find out the “someone” of Gaara’s affection. Dancing with Lee again, even imagining it, lightened Gaara’s chest and let his heart flutter. Kankuro would certainly find out, but Gaara had no rush to reveal that secret. He only understood his feelings less than a week ago, after all.

Gaara spent two days crossing the desert alone. He used the time to think and tried not to rush to Suna as he examined the scenery and took in every detail. Admiring the landscape counted as both a work reason to survey the best ground for building a tunnel and as a distraction from his thoughts. All Gaara could think about was how the moment he reached Suna he needed to catch up on work and let Temari rest, then, once he caught up, he would try and think of the best ways to channel his newfound feelings for Lee.

An outright confession would never work. Gaara would never trap Lee in a relationship, not with himself who did not deserve him and who would have to uproot him from Konoha to make them work. Gaara just wanted to keep Lee around, if Lee wanted to be around. The same as usual, if he could. That would be more than enough. Truly.

Gaara decided the most casual way to be close to Lee, physically, would be to ask him for a dance and prove that he could improve. Gaara needed to prove to Lee that he did not waste his time teaching him how to dance and earn being close to him.

“Please, play the music, Kankuro. I’ll get it right this time.” Gaara took a deep breath and turned away from Kankuro so he could get into his position.

Kankuro decided to pause in teasing and do as Gaara asked. Kankuro snapped to the beat of the music and counted the steps. “One two three, yeah, back one more time, five six, you’re getting it! Keep going,” he instructed. His snapping continued the entire song and Gaara fell into a groove of letting his foot touch the floor the moment Kankuro snapped.

Gaara hesitated earlier on where to step back and what count to move forward, but the previous downfalls disappeared as he motivated himself to keep going. The music’s fast pace only quickened toward the middle of the song, and Kankuro decided to join in and move with Gaara when Gaara started to fumble.

“With me, Gaara. And move your stiff hips, too,” Kankuro’s voice hitched as he talked and stepped. Gaara could see from his slight head turn that Kankuro did, in fact, sway his hips from side to side.

Gaara’s head snapped back facing forward. “I don’t think my hips are meant to sway.”

Kankuro scoffed and rolled his eyes, but never missed a beat or stopped moving. “Please. Your hips are destined to sway when you salsa. People will stare at you if you don’t more than if you do. It feels natural once you get the rhythm for it.”

Before Gaara could dispute or agree, the song ended. Since an hour had already passed and they started late, Gaara decided not to press his brother again. Though their roles were probably reversed since Kankuro was the one who let out a sad groan when the music ended. Gaara would have to practice moving his hips and making the dance feel natural, but not at that moment. Kankuro could see him try another time.

“Damn. You calling it a night?” Kankuro asked as he turned off his stereo.

“I think we both should. I gave Temari the day off from her position tomorrow, as well, so we’ll have a busy day tomorrow. Go rest.”

Kankuro groaned. “Either I’m swamped with work of I’m babysitting. When do _I_ get a day off?”

“Never, you’re a good employee and free babysitter.”

Clutching his chest while he gasped, Kankuro threw his head back in shock. “Well! See if I ever do you jerks any favors again. From now on, my free time is my free time!”

“But you love seeing me dance, I thought.” 

Kankuro scrunched his face and stuck his lips farther to his left than his right cheek. “I mean, I do, but you guys are still the worst. A little respect would be appreciated, you know.”

“Well, I suppose I can start by saying thank you. You’ve helped my greatly, Kankuro, and I’m happy you take the time out of your busy day to help me even after you spend all day working for me and taking care of Shikadai.”

Gaara wondered where Kankuro got his honest personality from sometimes. Already, with just a few sincere words of praise, Kankuro started sniffling and wiping his face on his sleeve. No mucus seemed to be coming out, thankfully, but he did smear some of his face paint. Both his face and sleeve had fading purple streaks. Not that Kankuro minded much considering he already went in to give Gaara a big bear hug.

“Awww! I knew you were a big softie! C’mon, let’s go home, bro. Dinner’s gotta be getting cold by now, and I need to tell Temari about your big fat crush on this someone.”

Gaara’s eyes widened, and horror went across his face. In a soft and pleasing voice, he begged, “Pl-please don’t. Who knows how she’ll take it normally, let alone when she’s stressed. She may interrogate me, and I don’t want it revealed until I figure things out for myself.”

Kankuro sighed and nodded. He gave Gaara a pat on the back, then reached down to grab his stereo’s handle. “No worries, then. But, seriously, if you’re intimidated and you need to figure things out more, talk to me. Anytime. I’ll be here for you.”

“I know and . . . Thank you. I appreciate it, Kankuro,” Gaara spoke so lovingly, with so much care, as he tried to wipe away his brother’s make-up with his own sleeve so that Kankuro would not look as ridiculous when they eventually leave the Kazekage office and return home.

Kankuro laughed and complained about Gaara being a softie, which Gaara found funny since he was the one hunched over to help his brother wash off his messed-up face. Maybe they were both a bit soft, but they were family, and Gaara liked these little caring moments that came mixed with the teasing.  
-  
Gaara and Kankuro arrived home later than usual, but Temari and Shikamaru we’re still in the kitchen area with Shikadai. From the dirty but overall cleaned off plates, Gaara could tell they had eaten, but decided to relax in the dining area. The scene they walked in on seemed both casual as it happened every day, and oddly intimate that made Gaara feel guilty for disturbing the two lovers’ private time together.

Guilt could come later though, since both he and Kankuro needed to eat and they had their own bedroom and nursery if they needed their alone time. If they wanted more privacy they could look elsewhere. Gaara had offered either buying or building them their own home near Gaara’s but Temari refused. Shikamaru seemed for it, since he did better only occasionally having to talk to his brothers-in-law, but respected Temari’s need to be near her family. When Shikamaru realized how often he could ask Gaara or Kankuro for help with Shikadai, he became more than willing to live with everyone until their son was at least a few years old and needed less 24/7 vigilance.

Gaara would probably still offer to babysit even if he would be less needed in the future. As the youngest sibling, he had little knowledge of watching people younger than him grow up and need caretaking. Gaara had no idea if taking care of Shikadai at the age of one or four or seven years old would be worse or better than taking care of an infant. All Gaara knew for certain was that he wanted to be a part of Shikadai’s life and care about him and his entire family as best he could.

“Oh, hey, Gaara! You’re later than usual. Were things too hectic?”

Gaara shook his head because it was true and also because otherwise Temari would insist she help. “No, no, I just had something personal to do and wanted Kankuro to help. Dinner smells wonderful, even though it must be cold by now.”

“Of course it is. Shikamaru made it tonight,” Temari boasted, giving her husband a smile as she continued holding his hand. Then she turned back to Gaara and her smile softened to one of gentle worry and concern. “Is it okay if we talk while you eat? Shikamaru and I have something to talk to you about.”

“What’s wrong, sis?” Kankuro jumped into things, directly asking his sister to talk.

Temari glanced at the pot on the stove then back at her brothers. “I guess we can do this before dinner. Well, when you were gone I was looking at the staff you hired. They’re very competent. I feel like between you and them, you can handle just about anything. It’s nothing set in stone, nothing at all, but we, Shikamaru and I,” she held her husband’s hand tighter, and Gaara could see him holding her back, “we were thinking things would be fine here politically if we moved to Konoha. To raise Shikadai. Shikamaru told me some of the other girls are thinking of having their own kids soon or just gave birth, and we wanted Shikadai to grow up with kids his age and . . . Gaara?”

Temari let go of her husband and immediately rushed to Gaara’s side. Gaara refused to speak, mostly because he could not. Much as he wanted to, he feared if he opened his mouth, the wrong thing would come out. Kankuro spoke up for him, thankfully as honest as usual and expressing what Gaara could not.

“Are you serious? Do you have to? There has to be a few little gremlins running around in Suna? It’s - but - Temari, how long have you even been planning this?”

“Not long at all,” she confessed but Gaara considered it to be only half-true from her expression. “I felt bad taking Shikamaru from his home, and now with Shikadai, I just think . . . Well, you grew up here. Things have changed a lot with Gaara. A lot. And I know it in my head but now when I think of growing up here I think Shikadai will grow up like . . . us. Like tools. And he wouldn’t because it’s different now, but it’s what we were taught. We weren’t taught that long ago, so it’s hard for me to drop my paranoia and remember Suna is great now and we can raise families happily here.”

“So you think just because Konoha hasn’t traumatized you personally it’ll be fine for Shikadai to live there? I get that we had a shit childhood, but Shikadai would be different than us! Better! We turned out great overall, so then that means he’ll be even better.” Kankuro shook as he spoke. His anger does not make him yell, but emotions of defeat and devastation and desperation cling to every word. “You’ve been with us this entire time . . .”

Temari pulled Gaara and Kankuro into a hug, of which Gaara barely noticed with his body frozen in place. “I know. I know I have, and I love you, but . . . It’s time for me to move on. Suna is my home, it always will be even if I’m not here, but moving to Konoha will be me moving on with my family and making choices I think that will help my son.”

Kankuro sneered, and moved away. “What do you say about all this, Gaara?”

Being directly addressed barely snapped Gaara out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked at Temari, and suddenly a single tear fell from his left eye. In the desert night air, even indoors, the wetness of a tear felt far too cold against his cheek. Not that Gaara made any motion to wipe it away. Before Gaara could do anything, he had to respond to the question.

Gaara turned to Temari with a heavy heart, and no desire to speak to her. “I understand,” he spoke so softly it strained his siblings to hear, “I understand how hard it would be to send your son to grow in the same place you did. The school curriculum and teachers and motivations have changed, but feelings don’t even with all the logical arguments I know you already know. You know it’s better now . . . You made it better. You did it with me, us,” Gaara clarified while gesturing to Kankuro, “So if you think you need to . . . to go, leave, I . . .” Gaara’s voice stopped. He said so much, with each word tightening his throat. Gaara wanted to be sincere, and wanted to be supportive, but being supportive _hurt_. Supporting his only sister leaving him and the work they’ve put into redoing Suna? Gaara would never agree to it in a thousand years. He wanted to stay together. He wanted to be there with her and for her to be with Suna.

Part of being “with” someone meant you had to be with them emotionally, not just physically. “You have to make the right choice for Shikadai. I’ll support whatever that choice is. We’re your family, too.”

Temari openly let herself cry. Kankuro had been holding back his tears from the moment Temari confessed, but seeing his older sister cry probably broke the dam and he started sobbing and pulled both Temari and Gaara into a tight hug. Gaara could hear Kankuro sniffle, and he knew that meant Kankuro was wiping his running snot all over Gaara or Temari’s shirt. Gaara refuses to shed any more tears, but his heart ached.

“Hey! You! Get over here, asshole, you’re a part of this family and it’s your fault, too,” Temari barked at her husband with no bite. Her glossy eyes and red, tear-streaked cheeks still managed to smile. The beauty of his sister’s small smile as he looked at her husband helped Gaara understand both her motivation to leave, and his own emotions. Love could drive people to do many things, but true love should be caring and happy and supportive.

Shikamaru groaned but got up and wrapped his arms around Temari and half of Gaara’s side. Gaara found himself smiling. When they broke the hug, Gaara had nothing left to say, and he still felt far too much pain to speak. As politely as he could, Gaara just nodded at his siblings and walked to his room. Gaara hated the guilt of not spending time with his family knowing that they would leave, but he also needed time to process things alone before he could fully be around them. Through the ache in his heart, he knew things would be okay. He just needed to think alone before he could understand how he knew things would be okay. 

The hunger never left, just subsided as it became a less pressing concern for Gaara. His week had been far too emotional. Not bad. Just . . . a lot of emotions. Gaara had no channel to vent in Suna if not to his siblings, and that did not feel like an option at the current time. Gaara quite truly finished all his work for the day, so the only distraction he could get from work was at best looking over his old files.

Gaara regretted not stealing Naruto’s manga when he had the chance.

In such occasions, Gaara liked to write to Naruto, but he usually wrote as a reply to whatever mail Naruto sent first. Since they had just recently seen each other, Naruto has yet to send new information. Writing still seemed like a productive way to get his emotions out, so Gaara decided to take an initiative and contact Lee, as casually as he could.

Gaara liked keeping things private, so he kept his box filled with old letters and unused stationery to the side. He would keep some of the more heartwarming letters Naruto sent, or even the ones his siblings sent when he left for long missions. Gaara managed to find an unused letter and envelope, and took it to his desk area.

Despite being in the mood to get his words out, Gaara had no idea what to say. Least of all to Lee, the man he recently made uncomfortable with the thought of marriage and the man Gaara recently discovered he loved. Nothing seemed casual but personal enough. Gaara wrote a few words, then promptly crumbled the paper into a ball and discarded it.

Then he tried again, without thinking of finding the “right” words to settle for “real” words. Words that just came out.

“ _Hello, Lee, I hope this letter finds you in good health._

_“Since my departure, I believe the hokage should have approached you about new construction between Suna and Konoha. You have no obligation to help, but I would be delighted to see you when I reach the Konoha borders. I alone will suffice for working in the Suna desert, but knowing I’ll be helped by friends across the border will make it much easier to work._

_“Naruto adamantly wishes to help, for which I am very grateful, and I hope I can see you near the Konoha-Suna border when both sides have to finish the middle. If all goes well, the project will finish close to spring, and right before the Hokage’s wedding. I have very little idea what to bring as a wedding gift. Perhaps you can inform me more of what your sensei would like?_

_“ I hate to sound so stiff in writing. I feel like I’m only talking about work-related things. I enjoyed your company, but now I have returned to work. It keeps me busy, but I miss our time together. Between paperwork and having Temari recently alert me of some painful news that she plans to move to Konoha, I really have had no reason to laugh since I last saw you. I miss you, Lee._

_“I miss you dearly. At this rate, I have to wonder if I even still know how to laugh. I’d hate to think I wasted your effort teaching me to laugh, but I can’t bring myself to find anything worth laughing at. I miss you, and just the thought of Temari leaving and Shikadai and even Shikamaru . . . It’s nothing confirmed yet, but I suppose I keep stacking reasons for me to visit Konoha._

_“I suppose I should not try and talk about such tiny issues with you. You should be living your own life and laughing for yourself. If you have time, I would love to hear how you are. You can write about whatever comes to mind, if you’d like to send word to me. I can say honestly that I would like to hear from you even if we saw each other relatively recently, but if you don’t have time, I understand. Just being able to mention a few of the things on my mind by writing to you makes me feel more at ease._

_Sincerely,  
Gaara_

Gaara grabbed the letter with both hands and started to fold it up to send it. Gaara used all of his willpower to not simply take the letter and tear it or destroy it. All of him hated the letter and wanted to make sure Lee would never receive something so poorly written and worthless. Under most situations, Gaara would have felt better just fighting his feelings then ripping the letter, but he wanted to send it. Even if he hated how it sounded and even if it seemed a little pointless, he would have to send Lee a letter first to receive one back.

Not that Lee necessarily would write back. If he did, Gaara would treasure whatever Lee wrote him. The thought of Lee alone made happy, so having proof that Gaara was worth the time sending a letter almost made him swoon. Even though he hated what he wrote, talking to Lee felt awkward, so anything he rewrote would feel just as odd. It came out awkward, but the main point was there: Gaara missed Lee, and he felt alone.

So, instead of tearing the paper apart, Gaara sealed it away and wrote in his schedule for when to drop it off to reach Konoha.

Gaara still had plenty of nighttime to himself. Despite not needing sleep, Gaara lay down and rested his eyes. Without work or writing to properly distract him, Gaara chose to think about the cacti and plants he tended to as his hobby. Leafy plants, spiky plants, lighting needed for certain species and the water needed for others. Not to mention Gaara would have to adjust the soil composition and check soil acidity for any new plants he wanted to nurse.

Gaara knew winter would end in a month, so he could start preparing for some new life in his nursery. That would have to be very carefully scheduled since in three weeks he would get very busy with construction and then the wedding. Gaara liked thinking of new plants he could try growing, and plants that should soon sprout, but he felt like he would have to hire someone for a month to give them proper training for how to handle things when he left. A shame, since Gaara wanted to be in his nursery himself for that critical bit in spring the seeds he planted would bloom. Though Gaara agreed to the construction dates, he resented Kakashi had to schedule his wedding as early spring. Just slightly.

Instead of relaxing himself, Gaara started feeling hopeless. Even his hobbies would have to be curbed for awhile. The only good would be, possibly, seeing Lee and spending time in Konoha again. Lee, with his . . . greenness . . . could comfort Gaara not being able to be around his plants. Not that Gaara wanted to think of Lee as a plant-replacement, but thinking of what plant would represent Lee well made for a good thought distraction.

Lee had a loud and vibrant personality all his own that needed to be carefully translated into the right plant. Naruto had a large and colorful personality, but in a different way. Similar, but distinctly different. Naruto attracted light and goes toward the light to be strong. Like a sunflower. Beautiful on its own, but just as happy and amazing in a field of its kind.

Lee, for all intents and purposes, could be any plant, and not just any type of flower. Gaara liked to joke to himself, thinking of Lee as a broccoli or a beanstalk. Though beanstalk especially fit Lee visually, and as semi-tough plants, Gaara would much rather find something more appropriate for Lee’s personality. So kind and caring and supportive and funny and endearing and — Gaara realized he could think for hours on all the traits Lee had.

Finding a plant like Lee seemed much harder than Naruto. Thinking of his friend took a matter of moments, then he could move on. Thinking of Lee . . . Gaara just wanted to think of him, as often as he had before. Gaara always drifted his mind back to Lee, and he liked knowing why his thoughts would linger on him, but he also felt silly. Naruto is a sunflower, but Lee is every wonderful plant in the world.

But that answer lacked focus, respect for Lee’s true personality. What started off as a small side-thought became a quest. In the vein of sunflowers, Gaara started to think of dandelions. The same bright color as yellow though separate from sunflowers by the way they looked and grew.

Dandelions were so scrappy. Truly a tough flower that sprouted well in nearly any condition by its own sheer force of will to live and bloom. Their hardiness reminded Gaara of Lee, though they had sensitive spots and create a flow of energy by just existing.

Gaara liked the idea of them, but Lee still seemed like something more than a dandelion. More than just tough and hardworking, he was protective and nurturing. Still full of energy and so strong, but he was a helpful and gentle type of flower. Gaara considered a flower with more muted or subtle colored petals. A plant that looked more tame and suitable for Lee, since his kind of personality and beauty was not sought but always welcomed and pleasant.

Gaara thought for moment more about how the only plants he thought of for Lee are ones not particularly beautiful. They were practical and lovely in their own right. Nothing like a rose with those or lonely orchid famed for their beauty. Lee’s humble handsomeness suited the echinacea.

Gaara never grew echinacea before, so he made a mental note to see when would be the proper season to plant seeds for them. Lee would not understand why without any reason behind it, but Gaara would like to gift him the flowers given the chance.

Gaara wanted to give Lee everything. Free meals. A letter. Homemade coasters. Flowers.

His love. Gaara wanted to give Lee all of his love.

And that was fine. Gaara just wanted to give anything he could to Lee because Lee deserved all the love in the world, not just Gaara’s. Gaara could never ask to have Lee’s love in return, not when what they had already made Gaara so happy.

After feeling bad for so long, Gaara started to smile again, and his heart felt lighter than it had all night. Thinking of all the ways he could make Lee happy somehow proved to be exactly what Gaara needed. Instead of thinking of the things he lost or may lose, Gaara focused his mindset to giving.

He would give Lee all his love and not worry about getting Lee’s love back. He would give Shikadai and Temari a happy life in Konoha and not worry about not having them in Suna. Though painful, Gaara could handle it if he changed his mindset.

Gaara already knew the pain of losing loved ones and pain of feeling abandoned well, but this would be different. This would be something better coming from a place of genuine care and support.

No matter what, Gaara would not stop loving his sister. They would still write and visit and make the moments they had together special. More importantly to Gaara, he could see the three of them being so happy and needed in Konoha. Konoha would become a wonderful place with almost all of Gaara’s most treasured people, so it would be a place to only think of with positive feelings instead of ones of resentment and longing.

Though his feelings for Lee . . . Gaara had no idea what to do with them since they had _always_ been in Gaara’s heart. Maybe knowing he loved Lee was special because it was a _unique_ feeling of love, but not _special_ in that it was the same feeling to understand. No one taught him how to love in any sense of the word, but somehow Gaara seemed to figure it out by himself. Gaara would have to carry his love for Lee in a new way since he refused to try and will them away. Despite not knowing how to handle romantic love, Gaara wanted to continue feeling that love. 

Like how he would not stop loving his family because of distance and complications, Gaara could not imagine himself not loving Lee.

Gaara saw himself loving Lee for the rest of his life, even if he failed to envision Lee loving him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say one more embarrassing fact about me, and that’s that I took a what plant am I quiz online and “answered like how Lee would answer” to figure out what plant Lee should be. I thought it would be a fun addition.
> 
> Also fun fact, since it’s December I’ve been spending time with roommates to finish things while they’re off school and painting presents, so I haven’t written much new content. So I got myself in a block for taking a break and started writing a blurb of the sequel to this fic and sent it to some friends. According to those who read it, y’all gonna be in for a very good time come time for the sequel.
> 
> And I hope now is also a good time for you, too! Be well and stay out of trouble until at least New Years.
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! So, it’s Saturday at like 1am for me so this counts as the week’s update. My shift starts and ends later then usual when, so I decided to post it earlier instead of after I get back home like usual.
> 
> But speaking of work! I had someone offer me money? I know I can’t do ko-fi or patreon links with AO3, but I guess I’m curious about it now. Like, “people would pay money? For content? From me? There’s just no way! I can’t get enough attention from people to request FREE content on my sideblog!” But still! That’s so cool. I’m not sure if I could actually make one since it’s just such a “?!” concept but if you ever wanted to give me money, I would probably make you some art of your choice or send you chapters a week in advance/glimpses of works/etc.
> 
> Then again, I do that just for being my friend. Y’all can feel free to talk to me.

For about two weeks, Gaara spent all day at his office working, except for an hour toward the end where he would practice dancing. Every single day he made sure he left home late enough to have breakfast with his family, then also ensured he arrived home in time for dinner.

Gaara had no idea how many more meals they would have together, so his tendency to be late disappeared with dedication to be with his family. 

Toward the end of the second week, Temari got word back from Konoha about visa inquiries. As a high ranking kunochi, Gaara expected some longer delay before the village found a position suitable for a foreign ninja. Shikamaru had success messaging Kakashi for a position with him, and Shikadai already had dual citizenship.

Gaara saw the stress his sister tried to hide, and did all he could to help make her life less difficult. He offered to make a formal letter to Kakashi granting her permission to leave Suna, and change her village affiliation. That was no guarantee that she would be approved to move right away, but that did not matter. The moment the offer left his lips, Temari threw her arms around him.

She needed his support, and she had it. Leaving Suna would be courageous, and exciting, and scary. Gaara would not let her go through it alone.

As Kazekage, Gaara did also have a final say on whether she was approved to legally be transferred to a foreign village. That fact was neither here nor there. It was the sentiment behind the offer that mattered.

Kankuro’s sentiments only somewhat changed. He followed Gaara’s example to be present for meals and make free time to bond with his sister. He openly showed his desire for her to stay. Occasionally he would make rude offhand remarks about her leaving being a bad idea, but those calmed down after the first few fights during week one. Now he just wanted her to stay because he would miss her, but would not stop her.

Toward the end of the third week since their conversation, Gaara had thoroughly overworked himself to ensure Suna would be in a good position for him to disappear for about two or three weeks. While he worked in the office on present issues, Gaara took his work home with him and spent the 7 hours that everyone spent sleeping doing preparations for issues that may arise and things that would generally need to be done. Even dancing had been put on hold, partially because Gaara felt comfortable enough with what he knew, but primarily because he wanted to leave nothing unplanned and needed the extra time to work. 

Kakashi had not sent any word back about Temari moving to Suna, but he expected a letter in a day or so. Something like that normally took time, but Kakashi knew Temari, and so Gaara wanted at least a general response even if Temari could not get a finalized work and marriage visa so soon. Gaara wanted a letter to arrive soon, particularly before Gaara would have to start building the glass water tunnel and be away for some time.

March arrived with only a slight change to the usual desert weather, but he could imagine Konoha felt wonderful as it stayed in-between cold winter and humid spring. Gaara would spend close to a week or more in Suna working, so he anticipated lovely weather in Konoha that would be a much-needed when he reached it. 

From the timeframe Kakashi and Gaara had, Konoha should already be starting their side of construction. The workers Gaara promised to provide left the day before already, and should arrive to Konoha in about three days.

A bit after noon, Gaara received his new mail, and sighed with nothing looked like the proper coloration and seal of the Hokage. Gaara thanked the person who left his letters, then stopped at the door frame when he saw a letter from Lee. A little bent and with Lee’s name looking like it was hastily scribbled on, Gaara knew it had to be right.

The moment he closed the door and sat back down, Gaara ripped apart the seal to begin reading what Lee had to say.

_”Oh, Gaara-sama, hello!_

_“It is truly wonderful to get word from you! As you assumed, I was a bit busy to respond right away, but I wanted to send you a letter every day that I couldn’t! I did have time to write, if I’m being honest, but I never actually had anyone to message so far, so I needed time to get some paper._

_“But enough about that! I cannot wait to see you soon. Construction will start soon, and when Kakashi-sama asked me to head to project, I just felt so happy! I believe this must be your influence, and I am truly humbled and honored. I will do my best to complete the ground work needed in Konoha to see you at the the border as soon as you finish the Suna side. I can promise everything will go perfectly! Not to mention Naruto agreed to help so it will certainly be a wonderful reunion between us before we have to get ready for the wedding._

_“I know in theory we should have a few days unscheduled after projected construction completion and before the wedding. At that time I would usually resume my typical training, but I wouldn’t have any qualms at all if you would like to shop with me for a wedding present for Gai-sensei. I think he would enjoy receiving your lovely plants, truly I do, since the cactus you gave me still makes me happy._

_“Gai sensei always did have a flare for amazing and big things, so perhaps a plant as a personal affect and we can shop together for a gift that can be extravagant from a kage to a kage? This is all merely a suggestion, and you may have already planned your gift for the wedding already, but I want you to know I am still eager to assist you._

_“The fact you found little to laugh about pains me. I know I am far, but thinking of you still makes me smile so bright. Sometimes I even laugh to myself when I remember how funny you were when you first drank black coffee last year. I know I said I would forget about that but, well, I tried. You seemed to like the coffee last time you were here, though, and I would like to share a cup with you again. I would like to make you laugh, but I’m still confident that you can laugh without me, no matter what you feel now._

_“Naruto spilled the news about Shikamaru and Temari shortly after your letter. He started screaming about Shikamaru working with him under Kakashi, and how excited he was about it. I think the sight of his hyper enthusiasm would have amused you, at least, even if it is bittersweet. Konoha is a lovely village and I think anyone can make it a home and enjoy their life here, but I have never lived in Suna to compare the two. If your sister says she may move, then I think that can be wonderful, and then I will send you a new letter every single day to you if that can help you feel okay! You won’t be alone even if you’re apart from us, Gaara-sama. All of us, Naruto, Temari, me, we will care about you every moment of every minute from afar._

_“I know that what I’m saying isn’t ideal, but it is amazing that you confided in me like this because it gives me a chance to write back how much I care about you even when you’re not here. I always have and always will, so I know it will be the same for Temari._

Gaara’s heart tightened. He knew that, he knew everything already. Having Lee write it so simply had so much meaning. Lee had the odd habit of making obvious things sound special and full of love. Gaara needed to have it stated plainly, and Lee helped make it stick in his head.

The letter carried on for a bit more, so Gaara needed to finish it. The emotions in him rose as he could only imagine what compassionate wisdom Lee would write. 

_“Since you asked about anything new, I would usually respond with the same training regimen others have asked about recently, but I admit, to you alone, that you were correct about the electric bongos. I realized because of your words that I really had no time to learn how to play the instrument. However, what is fascinating is that the store clerk that sold the bongos suggested I try another instrument instead! At first I was skeptical, but the nice storekeeper mentioned harmonica would be a perfect instrument for breathing exercises!_

_“They even have neck pieces to wrap around the harmonica and your body that leaves my limbs able to train while I practice blowing my harmonica and controlling my breathing. It’s been quite the life changing concept! In my glee I ran back to the store the day I got paper so I could purchase a harmonica for Gai-sensei as well. Sadly, I already gave him the gift in my eagerness. I’m sure Kakashi will enjoy his finance playing him romantic harmonica songs at the wedding, but I should have saved it as a wedding present. Either way, I’m excited to see you and hopefully we can shop together!_

Gaara really should not mock his friend, but the thought of Lee thinking of a harmonica as romantic was just . . . too Lee. Lee at least listened to Gaara enough to not get electric bongos, but Gaara is certain that sales clerk was only teasing Lee. Being able to find multiple uses for such an impulse buy certainly impressed Gaara, though he really should be able to expect Lee to turn anything into training.

As much as Gaara dreaded the idea of an entire wedding filled with harmonica playing from someone who only just began learning, Gaara _did_ want to hear Lee play. At least to see how far that dedication could take him in only a short amount of time. Lee never failed to impress him. Knowing Lee, he probably could play at least one song from memory with modest success. If Lee could not, then Gaara would just encourage him to practice. From the letter, at least, it seemed like Lee was having fun and being productive, and Gaara wanted to support that. That was one of Lee’s traits that he loved the most.

Gaara looked at his other papers and sighed. He could spend all day reading and rereading Lee’s wonderful words, but he had work to do.

Nightfall came faster than Gaara anticipated, with Gaara still having a few filing tasks left. Thankfully that would be a menial task he could pawn off on an assistant without much guilt. Though a little late, Gaara started his rush home for dinner with his family. The night air still sent a small chill down his spine when he felt it, but not enough to slow him down as he walked home.

The moment he opened the door to his home, Temari ambushed him into a giant hug. Her grip was too strong, and he could feel her crying onto his shoulder. His first response was fear, panicking that something upset his sister, but the laughter she emitted then threw Gaara’s worry off. He held her shoulders and she pulled away to wipe her eyes.

“Thank you, Gaara. I know you didn’t have to, and it’s silly to be so worked up, but I got approval to move to Konoha and raise Shikadai there. Tenten and Lee said they would welcome me as a team member in a letter, and they all put in word for me to have a proper work visa,” Temari said everything with a hidden smile as she kept wiping her eyes for any traces of new tears. Shikamaru came from the kitchen to wrap an arm around her, but his eyes stayed locked on Gaara’s.

“Thank you, Gaara. I . . . I’m happy I can go back home with the people who matter most. I know it wasn’t all you, but you helped with approving the paperwork and you let me live in your home -“

“Our home,” Gaara corrected. The moment he let Shikamaru into his house, it became Shikamaru’s, too. And Shikamaru, for how much he complains about work, _always_ put in the effort to make himself at home by doing any upkeep as well a joining family moments.

Shikamaru smiled as much as Shikamaru could, a bit lazily and lopsided, but sincere. “You have made this feel like my home . . . And your support about moving means a lot so . . .” Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his neck and turned away. “Listen, if you’re in Konoha after we move, just, y’know, stop by and crash with us whenever.”

Temari nodded and started to stand like the proud woman Gaara knew her to be. “Come visit me or else is what he’s saying. I’ll be pissed if I hear you’ll stay with me in Konoha only to find out you’re going to just spend 90% of your time with Lee.”

Gaara could be very stoic and straight-faced about business, but when it came to his siblings personally teasing him, all his emotions showed on his face, and the poker face dropped. “I-I don’t . . . I just love . . . spending time with him and you,” Gaara wondered if his cheeks looked as red as he thought the must. “If you’re his teammate, then surely we can all find time together.”

Temari rose a brow but said nothing except for a long “Mmhm.” She crossed her arms and sighed. “All three of us together, that’s your goal. Sure.”

Kankuro finally emerged, Shikadai in an arm, and jutted his thumb out behind him to point at the kitchen. Gaara was saved from the teasing at least temporarily. “So we eating or what?”

Gaara wondered if he could give Kankuro a raise.  
-  
Dinner passed in a blur, with polite conversation and complaining about how digital watches just looked a little bit uglier than analog clocks. Not that Gaara agreed or disagreed, not that he could tell that to Kankuro. Temari offered to let Shikadai sleep with Gaara, and Gaara accepted.

Gaara planned to do all the last bit of preparation work that night to start constructing the next day, and caring for Shikadai took some time out of his plans, but he was worth it. Considering Gaara would be gone for perhaps three weeks, and Temari planned to move relatively soon, Gaara had no idea how many other chances to babysit he had left.

Shikadai played with Gaara a grand total of five minutes before falling asleep after Temari handed him over to Gaara. Gaara could definitely still do most or all of his work, but with an added enjoyment of being able to be near Shikadai and his baby snores as background noise.

Shikadai stirred awake once around three in the morning, which took Gaara by surprised as he was totally engrossed with the tunnel blueprints. He pulled away fast to feed and burp shikadai, who stayed away for an hour before falling asleep again. Part of the hour Gaara played with him directly, and the other part Shikadai spent rattling a plush star toy with noise beads attached.

In the entire hour, Gaara refuses to go back to work. He spent the entire time admiring little baby fists holding onto a toy, or how cute Shikadai’s face scrunched when he laughed. Shikadai could barely crawl, but he moved as much as he could in his pen until he tired himself down for a few more hours of sleep.

Gaara went back to work as soon as he confirmed Shikadai would be asleep for awhile. Learning the map between Konoha and Suna for the best areas to build a tunnel through had been a challenge, but Gaara helped make the map; he just needed to commit it to memory.

Before morning rose, Gaara successfully finished everything he needed to safely leave the village in Temari’s hands until the wedding. When she, Kankuro, and Shikamaru visited for the wedding, that week would be still be well-manageable for a constant assistant.

Gaara promised Naruto he would try to worry less, and, all things considered, Gaara felt like he kept that promise. Sure, he worried, but at least he believed he kept it at a minimal level. And in terms of Suna, Gaara had little issues about leaving. Some of the tiredness of the past few weeks began to show under his eyes, but he could still keep moving. Gaara needed to be moving, after all.

Shikadai could sleep a little longer, since Gaara wanted to start preparing breakfast in peace. Not that he needed to, since everyone else was already awake by the time he left his room.

“Hey, bro. Heading out today?” Kankuro asked with total nonchalance and worry. Gaara nodded his head and looked around. How had he not noticed everyone awake and moving around? Kankuro and Temari were never quiet when they stomped around sleepily in the morning. Had he been that engrossed in his work? Either way, Gaara appreciated the sight.

“Good morning, everyone. I leave in a few hours, so it’s good to see awake already.”

“The baby sleeping?” Shikamaru asked without turning from the stove.

“I didn’t want to wake him yet,” Gaara replies as he took a seat near his brother.

“I’ll grab him. He’ll cry about being awake, but he’s normally good if I hold him for a bit.” Temari rose from her spot. “Can I take him back?” she asked as though Gaara would have some reason to deny her. He disliked people in his room, but Gaara could let Temari in for the two minutes it would take to awaken and carry out her son.

Gaara could hear Shikadai wail from across the house from being awakened. Gaara never did ever get a chance to experience what being asleep and waking up felt like, but it seemed unpleasant. His poor nephew.

Not that Gaara would help him. Breakfast smelled wonderful, and Gaara wanted at least one proper meal before living off rations in the desert for a week.

Temari and Shikadai emerged in a few moments, just in time for Shikamaru to turn from the stove and announce that breakfast finished. They are as usual, like things would not change. Gaara almost wanted it to be bigger and more special feeling, but having to be there in the moment, he realized the casualness of the meal did make it that much more special and needed.

Kankuro helped with dishes so Gaara could pack. It took about an hour to pack cool desert clothes with enough space to leave for a formal wedding clothing. Then another hour to pack all the water and food bars needed to camp in the desert. Gaara could create many objects out of sand from a glass tent to sand umbrella, so his main focus remained water.

Running through the desert in about two days took stamina, but nothing on the scale of energy needed to move sand at inconceivable speed so that it could be liquified into glasses. Gaara had done it before, but not to such a large scale. Digging underground at the same time he moved sand would be a challenge, but a worthy one for Suna to prosper in the end.

Gaara finished gathering supplies, he had to hug everyone goodbye three times, except Shikamaru who stayed reasonable and only shook Gaara’s hand. The heartfelt goodbye made sense, but Gaara was in Work Mode and cut things short when he felt he had nothing left to say or do with his family. He left them with a heavy heart, and promises that he would be careful. 

When Gaara planned the tunnel layout, it started near the back of the village where a man-made aqueduct existed so the new water could funnel through it. In all but six seconds, Gaara lifted several meters of sand high above the ground and morphed sand in the shape of a tube at the highest speed he could. To some extent the tube lose it’s perfect roundness by melting too fast for Gaara could control liquid sand. Shaping it back proved harder than Gaara liked, as well.

After a few minutes of playing with his skill set and working on different methodologies, Gaara finally found ways to make the glass stay stable and strong. Gaara put the sand back over most of the tunnel, then checked through his feet if anything broke or if the structure remained sound and study. Without hearing any cracks, Gaara continued. The same new method as before worked, even with the awkwardness of connecting two different segments of tunnel to be one longer piece.

Gaara figured the easiest way to avoid cracks and creases was in dealing the glasses more as a singular unit. Before anything stopped melting, Gaara would lower one end into the ground while raising sand on the other end to connect in a constant loop. Gaara could not afford to do things in chunks and work on sections then take breaks. No matter how exhaustive it would be, Gaara would need to do everything in an endless seam of work for 7 days straight.

Within a little over an hour, Gaara could not even see Suna’s, but at least his energy remained high. Moving such large quantities of sand, even for him, took energy, so he stopped doing a lot at once while he tried to not overexhaust himself at once and ruin the fluidity of his work. After that first hour, Gaara felt about the same as how he began, and he found a good pace for letting himself recoup a little as he worked.

In about three hours, Gaara felt bored. Having done it for hours without thinking of anything else, Gaara reached a point he could work without thinking. Gaara liked learning and mastering techniques for his sand jutsu, but building a tunnel involved constant movement more than constant vigilance and consideration. In three hours Gaara barely covered all of the deserve he needed to connect Suna to Konoha.

Two days had passed at a normal pace. Gaara watched the sun set and rise and each time barely paid it any mind as he kept moving his hands and guiding the sand where to go. Only after two days did things become second nature enough that he chanced using only one hand and took a long drink of water. Dehydration was a worry no matter how strong he was, so he drank about every six hours he worked.

Sleep never was an issue, but the constant physical strain would catch up to him around day five of working. Without rest, his chakra had hit a low around day four, and Gaara drastically slowed to avoid any issues like passing out. He planned as much, and had less than 1/9th of the desert to cross. The last bit just felt like agony when he had already nothing left. Gaara moved, though. He worked and continued to work until as needed of him.

On the last sunrise of Gaara’s rough traveling, he could almost swear he saw green in the horizon. In the sea of oranges and yellows, nothing looked as beautiful as the color green, with its symbolizing of life and energy and the end of the damn desert. With his slowed pace, Gaara would still not reach the horizon for another two hours, he estimated. The moment he touched Konoha borders, he could rest and drink and eat without concern. Until he hit that green horizon, Gaara would not stop.

Gaara cared about rest more than anything else, but only because of biological needs. In the back of his mind, a small voice reminded him that at the green horizon, Gaara would likely be able to see Lee. Since he had no way of communication where he was, Gaara had to just keep working and hope the Konoha workers would be done with their half. Gaara personally worked an entire half day ahead of schedule by himself, so he hoped the group of everyone else finished early, too.

Gaara could feel his legs start to wobble. The closer he got to the end, the closer he got to collapsing. Willpower and determination were admirable traits, but even Gaara could admit what he was doing was blatant over-working. Given a proper choice, Gaara may choose to rest, but he needed to finish before he could have that luxury. The two hours went by with pain, but he felt the soil change beneath his feet at last to dirt, not sand, and knew the Konoha scenery well.

Then, he could hear people. Some laughter nearby and a shout of his name. A large patch of his vision blurred with new shades of orange and yellow as what looked like ten Naruto ran closer. They disappeared seeing him, and Gaara then saw only one true Naruto so close and so far.

Gaara lifted an arm to give a polite wave, but it was too much already. Gaara never raised his hand above his chest before he felt himself slipping. His eyes closed without his permission, and Gaara felt no one and saw nothing except the feeling of warmth around him.  
-  
Gaara rose from his flat lying down position, and felt a wet towel fall on his lap. His forehead was cool and moist, but his lower body was hot from being covered in a soft blanket. Quite truly, Gaara had no idea where he was, and vision came only a moment after opening his eyes. 

He could see he was on a soft bed for once, nothing at all like the ground he expected. A bedroom with simple walls and simple decorations, but the few things inside revealed a lot. Weights and a lot of green and, more importantly, a picture of Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Lee on the nightstand.

Without any recollection of anything that happened in the forest edge, Gaara felt worried, but not panicked. Being in what he presumed to be Lee’s room felt a bit too intimate, and even if he still had less than all his energy, Gaara felt like an intruder.

Gaara stepped onto the ground with his bare feet and he realized then he had been stripped down to his pants alone. Looking for a red shirt in a white and green room should have been obvious, but Gaara saw no trace of his clothes. He found his gourd, at least, but he felt foolish wrapping around himself without a shirt. He hoped he was not crossing too many boundaries, but . . . Gaara could not stand the idea of stepping out half-undressed and grabbed a shirt he saw exposed from Lee’s closet.

Thankfully only the sleeves and collar were green, most of the shirt was a simple white. Very casual and simple, ill-fitting, too, since Lee wore a size or so larger clothing. Comfy, though, and it kept him dressed, so he stepped out into the main apartment area.

Was Lee not there? To some extent, Gaara knew where things were from his last visit. He could make himself food and pay Lee for taking things later. Gaara’s stomach needed something, though thankfully not as much as he anticipated. Since Gaara could not bring himself to cook Lee’s food, he found his bag on the dining table and ate the ration he packed and never ate in the desert. He had a cup of water left that he drank in half a second.

The door opened to reveal Lee when Gaara went to throw a nut in his mouth, only to have it hit his cheek while Gaara stared wide-mouthed at the door.

“Lee . . .” Gaara spoke his name above a whisper, but still not loudly. Gaara used a good amount of his energy to rush to the door, wanting so much to hold Lee. Lee never gave him a proper hug or acknowledgement goodbye when they had last seen each other, and Gaara needed the embrace of his friend.

Then Lee stopped him. Lee extended his arms and halted Gaara by grasping him by the shoulders. The shocked and happy look Lee gave him when he walked in changed to serious concern. “You should be in bed.”

Gaara felt so rejected, and he hated it; Lee was only acting out of Gaara’s best interest, but the hurt showed on his face. “I should not be in bed. I have things to do, Lee. I don’t even know what time it is, but I’m sure I still have to work on t-“

“A day.” Lee gave Gaara’s shoulders a tight squeeze. “Stop talking like you need things done right now, Gaara, when I had to catch your unconscious body before you hit the ground and watch you recover from something so foolish all day. Just,” Lee paused and let go of Gaara, which hurt more than the tight grip. “Just rest. You have time to work _later_. You’ve only been asleep a day. That’s not enough time for you to fall behind much in your work, so you don’t have to overwork yourself to get back. A day is also not long enough to recover, but it is a long time to watch my friend be unconscious.”

Gaara pressed his lips together and turned his back on Lee. “I don’t sleep, Lee. It’s fine. I’ve rested a day, as you said, so it’s plenty.”

“It’s not enough at all! You said it yourself, Gaara-sama, you don’t sleep. That means you _passed out_. Sakura said you looked like you had not eaten in days, and we slipped you some blended fruits, but . . . I’ve been so worried. Can you please rest. For just another day?”

Without thinking Gaara went for the first thought of many that came to mind. “Here?”

Lee nodded, his round eyes shining with hope. “Please stay here. With me. I can take care of you while you get strong enough to take care of yourself.”

Gaara sighed and looked back at Lee. “Okay . . . I still have a few days to finish everything before the wedding, so . . . okay.” Gaara took a seat at his regular spot, looking at the cup ring he left on the table when he was last there. “Can you make me a coffee, Lee?”

Lee finally smiled again, and Gaara hated himself for ever taking that smile off his face for even a moment. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has triple digit kudos. At first I always ignore juries but then this story got 69 kudos and I was like “haha nice” and it lasted LESS THAN A DAY! I was so heartbroken when it got 70 kudos I just stopped paying attention again but haha! Yeah! Triple digits is super amazing, too! Thank you! 
> 
> And then your comments are like gold! I think I mentioned this before, but I do reply to comments, but ^^; then after I reply I delete the reply so no one else knows what secrets I revealed. Just, wow, you know! I always feel so spoiled with this story and over the holidays (I haaaate holidays~) I managed to pull through and get mot writing done. I remember when I thought I would be DONE with this fic by chapter 13 or even Chapter 5. But. Heh, yeah, that didn’t work out at all. Partially because the chapters aren’t as long (I planned for 8-10 thousand word updates), partially because I don’t shut up and keep the characters talking and making jokes. If the chapters were any longer then what I’ve been doing, I would hardly update.
> 
> It’s not even in a “if I wrote ten thhousand words, that’s twice as long as usual so it’s two weeks instead of one week.” No, like, for some reason if I got more than this usual I’d update once every few months, maybe. So this? This is nice. And I’ll shut up now and see you next (insert overused New Years joke here)!
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did make that ko-fi account. It’s under the same username, Miss_Macabre_Grey, but I can’t link it on AO3, so it . . . has to be manually searched, sorry. I can say donations are really nice, but not needed since I plan to finish this fic. I’d send chapters to you early if you wanted them or make you little drawings if you sent money, but it’s just a tip jar, not a patreon where you pledge to donate an amount all the time.
> 
> I’m also like no-one calling me out for the poor science of the tunnel. Like, realistically grime would still be a possible issue and the tunnels would have to have some extra work done to them but bless you liking that idea. Also, Gaara making sand is a nice idea to me, but if he COULD REALLY DO THAT he would be SO OP! Like, you’d have to heat the sand to incredibly high temperature, which means it needs to be moving fast to make that friction and get the energy to make that heat and ??? To move it THAT FAST for SUCH a high heat would mean he could just so about anything with that magic sand in a way I’m not willing to fathom. But I like it so I wanna keep it

Lee confessed after getting Gaara coffee and a proper breakfast, which so happened to be around noon, that seeing Gaara in his shirt surprised him. Sakura had removed Gaara’s shirt when she examined him, as it was in the way and covered in sweat and grime. She would have removed his pants as well, to help Gaara cool down, but Lee defended Gaara and said no matter how much it would help that Gaara would awaken distraught completely exposed. Lee would have been right, and Gaara would have tore apart his apartment in worry that something strange happened while he was unconscious.

Not that Gaara would have done it on purpose, but he probably would have been too worried to even notice he was in Lee’s apartment and assume something like experimentation or getting a demon ripped out of him was about to occur. Gaara hated how stiff and rough his pants felt, but he still would rather keep them on than awaken without them.

“It’s nice that you found my shirt, though. I went to clean yours, but I forgot to leave a note. I’m sorry for not offering it to you properly but, well, I’m happy we’re close enough you thought to grab it without permission. You know I’d have said yes, so it’s nice to know you know.”

Gaara looked down at his empty mug of coffee and avoided Lee’s overly proud stare. Gaara stealing his shirt really pleased him that much? “May I also ask to shower and borrow some pants? I assume Sakura washed me a bit, but I seldom get a proper shower in Suna.”

“Oh, of course! Let’s head to my room while I find them. I have some sweatpants, if that’s okay.”

Not entirely, but much better than a jumpsuit that Gaara expected to get. “Thank you, Lee. I think between the food and shower, I’ll be nearly all better.” Gaara followed Lee down the small hallway. 

“Wonderful! Please do not try and get better too fast. I will be more than happy to let you stay here.”

“About that, I don’t know why I am here. Normally I stay with Naruto. Or even a hospital room. I . . . I don’t like knowing I’m taking up so much of your space and inconveniencing you.”

Lee averted his gaze, focused on opening his door as he avoided looking at Gaara. “Being here could never inconvenience me. You know this. You are here because . . . Well . . . Naruto didn’t catch you when you you fell. I wasn’t thinking much. I just wanted you to be okay. So the moment I felt you unconscious in my arms, I, well, acted too quickly.” Lee turned back to Gaara and his smile was gone again. “I knew the quickest route to my home, and I wanted to get you in bed as fast I could. Then I went to get Sakura after trying to give you some more water. I was scared, Gaara-sama. I am sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. I-I should have taken you to Naruto’s home or s hospital.”

Before Lee could take another step away from Gaara, Gaara caught his hand and yanked Lee back into the doorway Gaara stood. Neither really paid any attention to their hands and arms, and they both brought their arms around the other at the same time. Gaara rested his head on Lee’s shoulder and breathed in Lee’s scent. “There is nowhere I would rather be. I’m sorry I worried you. I am truly sorry I put you on that position, but having you be the one to help me . . . Thank you. Thank you, Lee, so much.”

Lee pressed himself against Gaara. “I will always help you. You know you don’t have to thank me. I do not want you overworking yourself again.” Lee finally let go first, not completely, but loosened enough to be able to look at Gaara. “Let’s get you that shower, hm? You smell horribly,” Lee teased, even though Gaara knows if he truly smelled so bad Lee would not be so close to him. Probably.

Lee grabbed very normal sweatpants for Gaara. Not green or orange or something odd. Gaara could see a pair of green sweatshorts in the mix which looked more like Lee’s style, but Lee offered a simple black pair with a drawstring hem. They looked only a bit big, so Gaara could definitely adjust it to fit, and they were better than expected by far. “Thank you, Lee. I know where the bathroom is, so I’ll be out in less than ten minutes.”

“Oh, you know how to use the shower?”

Gaara rarely used showers, but had before. “I can figure it out. I’ll . . . see you soon.”

Except soon was the largest lie Gaara ever told. Gaara spent the first few minutes of the shower with the water close to icy because he could not figure out how to get the warm water to work. As it turned out, the water just needed time to adjust before Gaara kept moving the knob, so halfway into the rinse, he hit the knob to warm by chance, and just stayed there. 

It was all over for him then. Gaara was too comfortable. The stream of tiny warm water droplets hitting his back and relaxing his body would be Gaara’s downfall. He never wanted to leave. Wasteful, so wasteful, and far beyond the water limit he could use to shower back in Suna. Then again, he had not showered in a week, so he was really just using the limit on one shower instead of spread out over the month. Besides, water in Konoha never lacked, so Gaara had at least two reasons to pardon his wasteful behavior while he enjoyed himself. Even if it was Konoha’s dry season.

With the water feeling so necessary on his skin, Gaara cared little about dry or wet seasons or rations on water. He just focused on the encompassing heat and massage from the pressurized drops on his back. He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, and even then he stayed a minute to enjoy the semi-refreshingness of cool water.

Gaara stepped out of the shower wrinkled and red. Steam filled the bathroom to the point where everything seemed a bit fuzzy, but he could still make out the shapes of the clean clothes. Since he normally wore complicated clothing, Gaara liked being able to slip on a pair of pants and a shirt in under a minute. The pants were so loose that even being damp putting them on, they did not catch on Gaara’s leg and felt cozy and nice. The knot Lee tied needed to be redone to fit Gaara’s hips, but that had been the longest part in the getting dressed process.

Gaara wanted to steal the outfit, since he could not yet see himself in the foggy mirror. Hopefully he did not look too ridiculous. Hopefully Lee would not mind even if Gaara did.

Gaara stepped out of the shower and the pent up steam dispersed into the hallway. Gaara knocked on Lee’s bedroom door and got no answer. He carried his dirty pants to the dining area where he found Lee working on something at the table. Gaara planned to stuff his pants into his bag, but Lee looked up and stopped him.

“Oh, no, no, it’s fine. I can clean them. I meant to offer before, but I have a washing machine here that I can use.” Lee gave Gaara a small once over and paused his talking. “Wow. You look . . . 22.” Lee kept staring a moment longer until Gaara was on the verge of feeling self conscious. Then Lee broke out into a proud and wide grin. “You’re positively youthful, Gaara-sama! How wonderful to see! You deserve a break from your many responsibilities today, and I will make sure you feel youthful all day, if you’ll allow me!”

“I . . . Thank you?” Gaara had no idea how to respond and even if he asked he had no way of knowing if Lee knew how to reply either. Gaara never thought much about how old he looked. For all it mattered, his childhood ended at six years old, then he became a weapon, and by the time he was a teenager he became a leader, which had adult responsibilities of an entire village on his shoulders. In his entire life, Gaara ever thought to himself that he _was_ young, and that at 22, he was _younger_ than Lee.

They were adults, of course, but Lee radiated so much vibrant youth, Gaara never thought that he may be the same. Certainly Gaara did not want to appear older than he was, so Lee admiring him, his looks, his youth, felt rewarding. Like Lee was noticing Gaara in a new light that Gaara needed to notice, too. They were both young. So young. They had lived through so much that they both seemed forget they could still have so much of their lives to spend together. 

“Um, here,” Gaara said passing Lee his pants. “You’re telling me to not do chores, correct?”

“Yes, exactly. I’ll throw these with some of my clothes to make a full load. And . . . I feel like you should wear green more. Maybe not a lot but you look. Nice. You look like you’re glowing and it’s pretty with your hair.”

Gaara felt warmth in his cheeks. “I’m probably ‘glowing’ from the shower. I’m sure my skin must still be red. I truly feel more refreshed than I have in years. Even wearing your clothes is relaxing; they’re comfortable.”

Lee nodded and gulped. “Yeah. . .Yes, I mean, I’ll try to have them ready for you whenever you visit. In the meantime I should . . . Yes.” Lee got up and went over to a small door Gaara barely noticed in the hall. Narrow and tall, Gaara saw a washing and drying machine stacked on top of each other. Maybe Lee did not actually own a laundry basket because some green suits and orange leg warmers were already inside, and Lee tossed Gaara’s pants with the heap and started the washer.

The sound of the washing machine muffled slightly once Lee closed the closet door. Gaara wondered when they would be cleaned and dried, since he likely would have to change out of Lee’s spare outfit when the time came. Then again, “Where is my shirt, Lee?”

“Oh! Yes, I looked at the tag and it said it needed to be specially washed, so I went out to the dry cleaners for it.”

Gaara smiled to himself, then laughed at how pure Lee looked when giving his answer.

“Is something funny?”

Gaara had not laughed once when he had been away from Lee. He still needed to adjust to being able to laugh, and he suddenly felt self-conscious that he was not good at spotting humor in situations. 

“Well, I-I don’t know. It’s funny, isn’t it? How I hate you doing so much for me, and yet you’re doing more than I would ever do myself. I appreciate your effort, Lee, but Temari told me long ago that dry cleaning is seldom needed. I’ve been throwing that coat in with our regular laundry at home for years.”

Lee gasped in surprise, then quickly furrowed his thick eyebrows even more than they usually were. “But it looks like such a fine coat! Surely you must take extra good care of it!”

Gaara shook his head. “Not particularly. Maybe Kankuro or Temari wash it differently, but when I do laundry I treat it the same as my pants and anything else.”

Lee refused to even look at Gaara as he thought about what he just learned. After a heavy sigh, Lee shook his head. “No matter. I will still leave a gracious tip to the cleaning lady when I retrieve it and keep that information in mind for future clothes.”

Gaara approved of the answer, though he would be sure to slip some money into Lee’s wallet when he turned his back to pay for the cleaning. The least Gaara could do, really. “Lee, am I to stay here when you go?”

“Yes, to rest, I assumed. I can fix the bed again if you’d like to lie down properly.”

“I told you, the food and shower were all I need to feel better, Lee.”

“I believe you feel better, but I doubt you’re in perfect condition so soon. I truly wanted to see you and spend time together with you the moment you arrived, but we can do that here as you rest. Maybe . . . Maybe tonight you can leave and sleep at Naruto’s, but I’ll insist you stay for a few more hours.”

Gaara would rather stay with Lee. Lee just had no extra room and regardless of what his friend insisted upon, staying any longer would be an inconvenience. After some thought, Gaara decided to take a seat at the table. “I can stay until my clothes are clean and you get back from the dry cleaners. By then I’ll be able to sprint to an inn, so you’d have proof I’m feeling better.”

Lee sighed and took the seat across from Gaara. “If you think that will be enough time. But, really, it’s no trouble to have you stay longer. It could be fun! I have playing cards and movies,” Lee spoke with a usual smile, but his eyes looked pleading. 

Gaara looked at how serious Lee’s face was about the offer, and who would turn down spending time with such an amazing man? “If we play cards, I believe I’ll crush you. You don’t seem like someone with a poker face, Lee.”

Lee just waffles his eyebrows. “Oh? And who needs a poker face to play Go Fish?”

Gaara knew the rules of Go Fish but had never played. The mere concept seemed childish and silly, but in the end “I’m interested,” came out of Gaara’s mouth before he could stop them. “We should make it a bit more serious.”

“I’m afraid we can’t make this a drinking game. I can’t even tell you what happened last time I played Go Fish with Tenten and Sakura and Naruto, and I tried to take shots when I got a pair.”

Gaara imagined for less than a moment before he felt his stomach hurt from powerful laughter. Apparently Go Fish was a lot more adult than Gaara thought it could be. No one should be playing drinking games with Lee. Ever. Though the thought of doing so with Go Fish seemed like an appropriate way to get Lee drunk.

Gaara tried to hide his laughing face behind his hands, and eventually calmed down enough to answer Lee. He wanted to respect Lee, but Gaara also remembered what Lee was like drunk, and could not handle the image of him getting drunk just to play Go Fish.

“I would prefer to keep your home in tact, Lee. If you would like to play Go Fish, I am also interested, but I think we can add a more gentle element. Whenever you get a pair, you can ask the other person any question you’d like to know about them.”

Lee’s eyes sparked at the suggestion. “It’s a bonding game! That sounds wonderful, Gaara-sama. I must warn you that I’m not very interesting.”

Gaara softened his gaze and shook his head as he looked at Lee. “I find you very interesting, and I’d only like to know you better. Would you like to grab the cards now?”

“Oh, right!” Lee left to fetch the cards and left Gaara alone at the table. Not long, but long enough to think of a few questions he wanted to ask. With his feelings for Lee properly named, Gaara wanted to understand everything about Lee while also seeing if he could gather any clues on the type of person Lee would love. Not that Gaara wanted to press the issue if Lee loving him back, but . . . he wanted to know.

Lee returned and immediately started to shuffle the deck of cards. Lee gave them each seven cards. Through luck, Gaara had two pairs in his hand, and set them aside, whereas Lee has only one pair. Since Lee dealt the cards, Gaara went first.

“Do you have any Jacks?”

“Ooh, already?!” Lee passed a Jack to Gaara with a large pout, but Gaara could not be happier.

“Lee, my first question is why, if you have other clothes, don’t you wear them?” Gaara asked while motioning to himself wearing the casual wear.

Lee’s face turned a slight pink. “Th-those aren’t for me to wear whenever. They’re, um, for company, when I have . . . company.”

“Company?”

“Anyway, Gaara-sama, do you have any Sixes?”

“Go Fish.”

Lee drooped his shoulders as he drew from the deck. Apparently it was a six, since he set a pair of them aside. 

Gaara only had two cards in his hand to ask from. “Do you have any Threes?”

“Go Fish.” Gaara grabbed a Five and turned his face back to Lee. “Do you have any Sevens?”

Gaara passed his seven and noted the look of pure glee on Lee’s face. “Wonderful! Now, I must know, what is your favorite color, Gaara-sama?”

Oh. Gaara had been very one-sided when he made the rules. He entirely forgot he would have to surrender informations about himself. Of all the people who Gaara trusted to learn about him, Lee ranked as high as his siblings. That did not mean, however, that Gaara knew what his favorite color was. Leave it to Lee to be able to ask a Kage any question in the world and chose something mundane and inconsequential.

Gaara liked to wear red, but mostly dark reds, and those had become monochrome to him over time. Black? No, that hardly inspired any emotion in Gaara when he saw it. Oranges and yellows grew tiresome. A favorite color? Should that just be what inspired Gaara to feel the most positive emotion? “I suppose green is my favorite. It’s rare in Suna and lively and . . . I like it,” Gaara answered while looking right at Lee.

“Such a marvelous choice, Gaara! You can keep the shirt if you would like, then.”

The shirt? Oh, the borrowed shirt Gaara still had questions about. Lee’s question had blindsighted Gaara enough to forget he still had many questions about Lee’s wardrobe. Gaara wanted to know Lee’s favorite color, after his questions, but the “company” answer took priority.

“I . . . I would love to, but are you sure ‘company’ won’t miss it?”

Lee stopped looking at Gaara. “It’s nothing to worry about. I promise I haven’t had ‘company’ in quite some time.”

Gaara wanted to ask, but he had to win the right to ask. “Do you have any Fives?”

“I don’t anymore,” Lee seemed to be opening up to the idea of losing as he passed over the card with a friendly smile.

After putting the card aside, Gaara looked at Lee with baited breath. “I suppose I can be honest about my curiosity. What company would need you to have spare clothes? You certainly never needed to offer me these in the times I’ve visited you.”

Lee bit his lip and kept looking down. “Your company is . . . different. I’ve, um, I’ve never had you lose or get your clothes ripped up here. Sometimes I wear them, when ‘company’ is here, and I need clothes I can slip on fast before morning.”

Gaara failed to understand everything Lee said. He almost understood, but he seemed to have even more questions. “So you do need them? I don’t understand how someone could lose or ruin their clothing here.”

“Gaara-sama, please, I do not want you to think you can’t keep the clothes if you like them. I promise I won’t have company like that around again, as far as I can see it. The people who’ve slept the night here . . . have never stayed. I offer to let them stay and we can just be together, but it’s never happened, and they leave. Those are just clothes I offer so they don’t have to walk home in even more shame from being in a poor state of dress.”

Lee had people sleep over when he only had the bed? Needing clothes after being loss or torn from a single night together? The look of pain mixed with shame? Gaara’s stomach dropped, and suddenly air became a commodity instead of a need.

They had the nerve to leave? Leave _Lee_ of all people? They had the chance to-to-to - and they left? Lee, who offered to share his _heart_ for as long as they would have wanted it and instead only chose to share his bed for a night? Not only could Gaara not relate, he could not even begin to imagine. An ache in his chest bloomed as the weight of jealousy sat on his shoulder. The thought of Lee with someone else had always been something Gaara supported because he _truly wanted_ Lee to be happy, but clearly it never worked out. They came into his life and-and-and used him only to walk out and brush him aside like he was someone to be ashamed of.

As enraged as Gaara felt, he still pinned. He would give so much for a night, a chance. A chance to be with Lee, in every sense so that he could wake up beside Lee the next day and they could make breakfast together and laugh and be happy. Gaara wanted it so much, but, clearly, Lee had the ability to ask for such company since he had others over, and never asked for Gaara’s. That more than anything indicated Lee had no desire to be with Gaara in anything more than a platonic sense. 

All his other questions seemed to disappear. Gaara had nothing else to ask, after all.

“Gaara-sama? Gaara-sama, did you hear me? I asked if you have a King?”

“No, Go Fish,” Gaara waited for Lee to finish grabbing his card before asking for anything else. “A three?”

Lee sighed. He had just grabbed it, then he had to give it away.

Gaara did not appreciate the rejected look on Lee’s face. He would have to do everything he could to remind Lee he is loved and valued, and Gaara just wanted to know him better in every innocuous way. “Lee, can you tell me your favorite color? I suppose we have the same favorite.”

“Nonsense, Gaara-sama! You should know this is a hard decision. I love so many beautiful colors. Green, as you put, is quite simple and lively and pure. But blue is the color of the sky that brings us together. And white of the happy little clouds moving around that sky.”

Gaara smiled, full of teeth he tried to hide as he admired how Lee moved. As he described colors he changed positions in reflection of how he saw them. Lee shifted from a calm tree-like pose when he mentioned green to a calmly moving flutter when he mentioned white. Gaara wondered what it would be like to see the world around him the same way Lee saw it. It must be so beautiful with so much meaning. How Lee viewed even colors took Gaara’s breath away, and the way Lee loved the world made Gaara fall even more in love with him.

Gaara watched with interest as Lee continue to go through any color that came to his head. Lee then paused entirely and looked straight into Gaara’s gaze. “Sorry for rambling. It must be silly that I can’t decide a favorite.”

“Not at all,” Gaara replied in a calm voice while shaking his head, but he he desperately wanted to reach out to Lee and scream at him how much he enjoyed Lee’s rambling. “I asked a question, and this is an answer in its own right. Would you say you like all colors then?”

Lee pouted and sighed. “I do! I do like them all, but not equally. If I have to decide, hm, yellow! Bright and happy and makes me think of the sun and the day.” Lee clapped his hands together in joy, crushing one of the cards he held. 

“Yellow is truly lovely. It’s not quite orange or beige or sand, so the right shades are very pleasant.” Gaara looked at his empty mug of coffee, Lee’s favorite, with its yellow bass and white flowers. He should have been able to guess Lee’s favorite color. Gaara enjoyed the surprise of it; he assumed Lee liked Green most, but Lee revealing such a unique little fact helped Gaara feel closer to him. Though if Gaara wanted to continue getting closer, they would have to redo their game for that to happen. 

With how Lee had been holding them as he waved his hands around, Gaara had already seen all of the cards he had. Crushing them, though, would make the next game inconvenient for playing since the card would be marked. Gaara smiled but sighed. He wanted to keep playing and learn more, but at least Lee managed to answer his main questions. Some of the answers hurt in more ways than one, but Lee trusted him enough to share, and Gaara would be strong enough to support Lee through his own rejections.

The buzz of the washing machine sounded. Gaara wondered how thirty minutes could have gone by so quickly, but Lee already went to dry the clothes before Gaara could offer to help. The apartment really was so small. Gaara could see Lee handle the clothes in the hallway, and in two minutes Lee finished and returned to his place at the table.

Being in Lee’s home still felt so domestic, and Gaara could fool himself into thinking he belonged there if he let his mind stop. Despite his hopes and desires, his mind always settled on his guilty feelings. “Lee, is this alright?” Gaara asked as though Lee would ever deny him anything. Gaara had to correct himself and make it clear what he meant before Lee rushed into action to insist whatever Gaara could want would be fine. “I mean, is it alright to take you away from your training? I always seem to take up all your time, so I need to know this isn’t wasting your time just because I’m the Kazekage.”

With a small and horrified gasp, Lee shook his head. “Being with you is never a waste of time, Gaara-sama!”

“That’s not what I need to know. Are you certain you shouldn’t be . . . doing something more normal and important than attending to me?”

Lee relaxed his shoulders and gave a good guy thumbs up without the usual flair. “I believe I would be very hypocritical to go out to train or do something else instead. I just spent a week digging and working and pushing my taijutsu speed and skill. Caring for you today is exactly the type of activity that would be _healthy_ for my body. I will be active and moving, but without strain and only in little housekeeping ways. This is how I get my body rest, but now having you here gives me purpose in doing chores, while also getting to enjoy your company.” Lee’s eyes widened at his word choice, and his confident expression disappeared to show his shy and nervous smile. “I-I mean. Presence. It’s nice to be in your presence. Not, erm, ‘company’.”

Lee wanted to spare Gaara’s feeling, but the emphasis on how Gaara was never one of his ‘company’ still stung, despite Gaara never even knowing he wanted that type of relationship until Lee mentioned it. He needed a new conversation. Being around Lee usually relaxed him and made him happy, but the bitterness would seep in if he let the conversation dwell on that fact. 

“It’s fine, Lee. We enjoy being near each other. I haven’t had a day off in since I last saw you, and before that it had been months. I’m happy we can have this downtime to be together.” Gaara reached out and grabbed Lee’s hand, “I’m proud of you for taking it easier than usual, too. I admire your hard work, but never at the cost of you straining yourself too much.”

Lee rolled his hand so the palm faced up and held Gaara’s hand back. “I’ll take care of myself. I won’t let myself tarnish this important project for you just because it’s hard for me to allow myself a break. Not to mention, if I get hurt working, Gai-sensei will tell Kakashi-sama to take me off missions a month even after I heal!”

Despite Lee’s said sail at the thought, Gaara smirked. “If I were your kage, I would make it two, and then the third you’d spend only being allowed secretarial work around the office.”

Lee gasped. “I thought you were incapable of being so cruel!”

Gaara looked right Lee as he spoke, “It is only a hypothetical consequence for hypothetical you not taking care of yourself. Clearly, you’re able to give yourself breaks with harsh motivation, so it’s just something to consider knowing if you ever became my subordinate. I would not tolerate you overworking.”

Lee sighed in relief and nodded with his eyes closed. “I suppose that’s true. I should perhaps consider myself lucky I consider you my friend and not my boss, though. Having such a punishment even hypothetically troubles me.”

Gaara planned on waiting, planned on talking to Kakashi first, but Lee brought it up, and he had been thinking about it constantly since Gaara had last been to Konoha, and even more so in the past two week. “About that, Lee . . . would you . . . be willing to let me be your boss?”

Lee tilted his head and hit his lips. “Gaara-sama? I’m not certain what you mean. I follow the Hokage's orders as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.”

Gaara felt his heart sink at Lee showing even the slightest reluctance to change. Perhaps the offer really was too soon to bring up, but Gaara had already started to ask, so he owed Lee an explanation. “With your sensei mostly retired, you are _the_ taijutsu master. You’ve proven to be a wonderful teacher, as I have seen from firsthand experience. I will not force your hand in this matter, but the Sand shinobi and citizens lack any knowledge of your skills. If you could guide their training, I believe Suna could have a much more rounded force willing to come aid Konoha better to provide a beneficial knowledge sharing as well as a foundation in keeping your skills alive so that taijutsu training does not become obsolete or undervalued.

“Your efforts helped lead this project, and many of the workers I sent from Suna probably only contributed 1/15 the work you did. No matter how strong I am, I’m not strong in the way you are, nor have I been the greatest teacher. I would like you to consider transferring your position to Suna, and being an instructor at least for providing a solid foundation for the Suna ninja to utilize basic taijutsu. We have definite use and need for you, we’ll respect any limitations you and the Hokage see fit so we can form stronger ties and . . . With Shikamaru leaving . . . Konoha may soon have an open position for sending another ninja abroad. . .”

Lee kept holding Gaara’s hand as he spoke, but his face seemed as kind as it was suspicious. Gaara supposed that meant Lee was uninterested, and he regretted making the offer. As he tried to pull his hand away, Lee tightened his hold and kept them in place. “You’re talking like you’re making a business offer to Kakashi-sama about my life. Talk to me more honestly, Gaara-sama.”

As true as it was, Gaara had not noticed. He wanted to seem detached from whatever answer Lee would give, but that would not be fair to Lee or himself to lie about how he felt. “You’re right. Everything I said is true, and I want you to come to Suna to teach, but, Lee . . .” Gaara took a deep breath, “Lee, I would like you to live in Suna. Maybe not soon, and certainly if you refuse I will understand, but I would like you to be close to me. You wrote in your letter that Temari would like living in Konoha, but that you have no way of comparing it to living in Suna. That made me think that I would like you to be a part of life in Suna. To share what you know. To inspire others. To be a blur of lively green in a desert. Lee, I’m not asking as someone who wants to be your boss, I’m asking as a friend. Would you be willing to transfer to Suna?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is anti-dry-cleaners propaganda. My old roommate got this nice expensive dress and was so sad after she wore it because it was “dry cleaning only” on the tag, so she felt like she spent that all on a dress to only wear once. Then she got bold months later, threw it in regular wash, and it stayed the same. Though I guess I shouldn’t say that for all fabrics.
> 
> You can also message me on tumblr or somewhere puns. I have that tag in my fic but I keep not adding puns. It makes me so sad because I think of one and I’m always like “Nah, that’ll fit a later scene more!” But the later scene never comes. D:
> 
> Anyway! There’s chapter 12, with 13 coming at ya soon! Please stay out of trouble and get an apple a day!
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this a lot but this chapter really is “filler” in the second half but I stand by it being cute enough to be allowed to stay in the fic. I even drew art of it, which was fun at first until I realized I didn’t know how to forefront a foot in front of an arm. You’ll understand when you see it . . .
> 
> But like whoa! Someone did leave money in my ko-fi, and that was an absolute joy. If you ever wanna drop funds in my account, just lemme know what you’d like in return. I made that person some (surprisingly nice) fanart but I can send fic previews or both.

Gaara waited with suspended breath for Lee’s answer. When he asked the question, he rushed it out and never paused for breath, so Gaara felt like he could possibly pass out from wait. Gaara would not be upset, but he wanted Lee to reply soon and finally feel some relief and air. Gaara could handle any answer.

Lee scoured Gaara’s face for any hint about the right answer, but Gaara knew better and tried to stay neutral. Lee needed to give the answer he wanted and not the one Gaara wanted to hear. Lee bowed his head down and let his bangs obscure half his face. “I’m sorry, Gaara-sama, but I don’t want to feel like a replacement for your family. I’m worried that I am a familiar friend so that then . . . that you would subconsciously miss her and use me to fill that place in your heart.”

Gaara could handle any answer except apparently _that_ one. Gaara had not ever felt rage toward Lee, but the contraction in his chest and vehement breath he took came close to ones of anger. “You know I would never replace my family, Lee!” Gaara exclaimed, not with volume but passion and emphasis. “How could you think that I would ever see _you_ as some-some,” Gaara paused to find the right word and came up short to find something that conveyed the right betrayal. “And as if I could ever find myself thinking of anyone the same way I see Temari and everyone in my family!”

Lee put his hands on Gaara shoulders, and squeezed. The moment Gaara felt Lee’s touch he swatted him away with sand. “That’s not what I mean, Gaara-sama! I don’t think you would be someone to do it on purpose! I just can’t be certain you won’t subconsciously . . . seek someone else. Someone you know you can trust already. It’s just too soon, and I couldn’t just leave Konoha. This is a lot to think about.”

Gaara could admit he was beginning to get angry at Lee. He hated the feeling, but he considered it justified. “I am well aware how much I asked of you. I was fully expecting you to decline, but not for the reason you provided. I have-“ Gaara took a brief moment to take in a breath to relax, “I have wanted you to train Suna shinobi in taijutsu for months, years, and ever since the conversation with the Hokage about the tunnel, it has come to my attention that this is a huge necessity. I’m saying that as a Kazekage this is an idea I’ve had long before Temari’s announcement or even Shikadai’s birth. As a friend, yes, I would like you in Suna, but not as . . . never as a replacement.”

“I’m sorry . . . I did not mean to insult your intention for me.”

They stayed quiet for a moment. Gaara wanted to accept the apology, his anger subsided to a hollow disappointment, except he still felt things left unsaid. “I’m sorry for asking such a difficult question.” Gaara noticed Lee had started looking up, and their eyes locked. “It’s a heavy question, but please, Lee, humor me. If you think I’m rushing this question for personal needs,” and Gaara insisted he was not, “then we can wait and go back to this. In time will you at least consider moving to Suna for work? It would be far easier for you to teach in Suna then send them all to Konoha to train.”

Lee bit his lip. “I will think about it, yes. Shikamaru will have to return first and I would like to have Temari familiarized with being in Konoha a bit more while she works with me an Tenten. And, of course, moving so far is a lot . . . but I’m willing to consider it.” Lee held a hand to his chest and clenched it as he stared at Gaara. “I told you to talk to me like a friend and not a Kazekage, and you did. Since I was too quick to speak my mind before, here’s my full answer: I’m willing to move to Suna both as a ninja and as a friend. I don’t know when or how, exactly, but I’ll be willing, in time.”

Lee’s entire body stayed stiff. His pose remained as heartfelt as when he spoke until Gaara responded. Gaara put his own hand to his heart and sighed, his fears and stress depleting more than he thought they could. Gaara turned away for a moment to breathe, then looked right back at Lee. “Thank you, Lee. The decision will be yours, but I will ask the hokage later. I don’t want you to replace my family, but the thought of you living close as a trustworthy friend lets me find a sense of home in Suna that I think would help me learn how to miss them. I suppose you were right to think I’m using you, but it’s . . . different with you. It’s always different with you, and I want you in Suna to be you, not to be Temari.”

Lee finally relaxed and laughed honestly and openly. “That is a huge relief, Gaara-sama! I could never match her work. I hear you overwork Temari, and I’m afraid I’m dreadful at paperwork that she probably has to take care of.”

Gaara sighed and buried his head in his hands. Though he normally stayed more relaxed, Gaara felt too filled with emotions to not express them a bit more animatedly. “I don’t want to think about that. She does about twice as much work as Kankuro of her own accord, and I’ll need three new assistants to replace her, but my budget only allows two. Not to mention how useful Shikamaru has been.” Gaara buried his head further into his fingers so he could feel some of his hair run through his fingers. Another sigh. “I should quit being Kazekage and be a remote farmer. Only coming out from my field of succulents and cacti for Shikadai’s birthday.”

Lee gasped, amusement in his eyes. “Ooh, and I can be a farmhand. I’d be far better equipped to helping you with your field than helping you as Kazekage!”

Revealing his small smile, Gaara finally removed his head from his hands and looked at Lee. “You’re agreeing to farming much faster than teaching, and I did not technically invite you onto this fictitious farm. Yet.”

“W-well, I could help! And teaching is more intimidating than some prickly plants.”

“Oh? You seemed like a wonderful teacher to me. That was much of deciding factor for why I wanted you for Suna.”

“You being a wonderful student and me being a good teacher are very different things. Though, I admit, I would probably overwater half the plants and ruin them all.”

Gaara blanched at the thought. “I suppose the farming lifestyle will remain a fantasy then. I have no intention of retiring so young, and you shouldn’t doubt your teaching ability. I believe in you. If you decide not to come to Suna, please don’t make it be because you doubt your skills.”

The mood had been changing constantly with Lee, anger turning into light banter, but Gaara felt he could tell Lee a thousand times in a hundred ways that he believes in him, and Lee would still be reluctant to believe him. If only just once more, Gaara wanted to repeat that he believed in Lee.

“You’re very kind, Gaara-sama. I’ll do my best in whatever path I decide to take!” Lee flashed a signature pose and smile, then rose to his feet. “We’ve been chatting for some time. I believe if I start walking to the dry cleaners, she should be done with your coat by the time I arrive.” Before Gaara could speak Lee held up a finger and commanded the attention of the room, even if it were only the two of them. “In the time I’m gone, please lie in bed and rest. Relax. I see you recovering, but you’re still pale. I may make a stop for groceries, but I will return to you soon.”

If not for the fact that Gaara wore Lee’s comfortable clothes instead of his own, he would have insisted that he walk with Lee. Gaara lacked other outfits, but that would require changing the rare and preferred outfit, so he let Lee win the argument. Not only were the clothes comfortable, but Gaara never invested in a big bed to take space up in his room. He never slept, so he could never justify having a bed over something more traditional, but Lee having a bed would be a luxury to exploit. Gaara spent his entire time on it passed out and recovering, so he just wanted to crawl between the sheets and appreciate the softness and feeling in proper waking moments.

Lee waited for Gaara to relent before officially leaving. Gaara nodded and shooed at Lee as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He could hear the front door close before stepping inside. The room looked the same as before, but now Gaara felt a lot less worry waking up in a foreign place. Lee had little for Gaara to do alone in his home, but being there felt normal. Gaara felt the usual awkwardness of not wanting to disturb Lee’s belongings and keep things in place without the usual stress of keeping things perfect and being a ghost-like guest.

Gaara sat on the bed and looked around. Being there felt right. Before leaving, Lee specifically said he would be returning to Gaara, instead of his own home. In that regard, Gaara supposed Lee thought Gaara really did have open welcome into his home. With that open welcome, Gaara decided to grab any book that did not look like fitness advice from Lee’s shelf and made a nest for himself on the bed. He had no idea what else to do, so Gaara went with the most familiar route and found himself comfortable within a minute.

The book, Gaara found out by the first minute, was about a hopeless romantic with its cheesy prose and exaggerated lead. Gaara wanted to hate it, but it made him smile as he read the sort of thing Lee would read. Gaara had to assume despite the book being terrible still 40 pages in, Lee probably loved it genuinely without any irony. After 50 pages Gaara felt a little bored of the overused phrases and uninspiring plot, so he put it down and relaxed quietly.

About an hour or so passed overall, so Gaara had hopes Lee would return soon. Gaara had no particular rush for once in his life. No objective to work or learn or think. Without true reason or _need_ , Gaara wanted to see Lee again, soon. Gaara too often saw people for an objective, to complete tasks he gave himself or that were given to him. With Lee, Gaara had no time constraints coming or point for his presence save for the fact that Lee made him happy.

The relaxation command did not mix with Gaara’s anxiousness to see Lee. Even if romantic love was one-sided, Lee was his friend and he wanted to make his friend happy by relaxing except all he wanted was to get out and see him. Love was stressful. It made Gaara feel like he had work to do just to go find Lee again and see his smile when he not only did not need to do that, he should not. Lest Lee be upset he not follow his advice to relax and do nothing.

Love would be the only thing powerful enough to keep Gaara in bed when he otherwise never stopped working.

Being restless did not suit Gaara’s usually calm and patient persona, but he was in Lee’s home with no Lee. He needed something to relax or at least distract his thoughts. Gaara promised himself not to work, but he wanted to find something else to pass the time. A small section of Lee’s room looked entirely devoted to fitness with weights and exercise equipment. The usual book idea panned out poorly, so Gaara decided to test his luck and sort through the area.

A baseball bat. A water bottle. Some orange arm warmers. A rope. A roll of tape. A condensed 150 kilo weight Gaara could not lift entirely with two hands, let alone one like Lee probably does.

After a few minutes, prepared to give up, Gaara found an orange yoga mat. Gaara meditated, but rarely had a chance to stretch and pose for yoga. With the sweatpants and loose t-shirt, Gaara thought it would be a good to take advantage of the situation. If Gaara tried doing yoga, that could both count as something to do and something relaxing. A fair balance, in Gaara’s opinion. Lee pushed all his furniture to the walls and edges of the room already, so Gaara already had the space to unroll the mat in front of the small black box of a TV Lee had in his room. The TV was over a decade out of style with its heavy design and a built in VHS player built into it.

Mostly, the only TV or movie player Gaara used was Kankuro’s, which was at least seven years more modern than Lee’s. Kankuro bought himself a flat TV and DVDs for his room. Despite not watching many movies, at least Gaara knew how to use the stuff because Kankuro would always be too tired to turn off his TV himself and Gaara had to go in and turn it off for him. VHS and DVD players had the same function and similar designs, so Gaara figured out how everything worked in only a second.

When Gaara checked the VHS player, a yoga video came out. Gaara suspected as much considering that Lee would probably need a reason for the player and need help with yoga sessions. As far as Gaara could see, it was probably the only VHS Lee owned.

Having guiding instructions would be nice, so he spent a minute rewinding the tape. When the machine finished and the time went to 00:00, Gaara pressed play. A fuzzy picture appeared of the studio name and a woman in her early thirties appeared on screen. Some of the audio cut out, but Gaara saw her get to her mat, so he followed suit and sat on his own.

Her voice was not one Gaara found naturally relaxing, but she used a soft tone and tried to be encouraging as she instructed how to get into position. Only about a minute into the video did Gaara notice the video was designed for advanced viewers and not someone only practicing to pass the time. She went right from Lotus Position to one of a leaping frog with her feet stretched out in front of her and her hands alone supporting herself.

Uncertain on how to disperse his weight, Gaara hesitated to lift his feet off the ground for himself. He had roughly the same position, and he had the upper arm strength to carry himself with just his arms, but he wobbled as he slowly lifted both legs at the same time. At first he tried doing one at a time, but he needed to make sure he evened out on each side. He felt uneasy at first to try something so bold. Taking a moment to breathe, he relaxed as he held himself in the air.

The woman in the video stopped talking and sounds of waves and soft bird calls came from the TV. Gaara had long since closed his eyes as he stretched and breathed. After his initial hesitation, holding the pose turned out to be simple. The noises slowly faded away, and the woman’s voice came back.

Gaara opened his eyes and watched her adjust to safely putting her feet back on the floor to then stand straight. She gave a thumbs up that seemed much less enthusiastic than one Lee would give, then asked Gaara (or rather the viewer) to change position to where she leaned down and touched her toes.

Of all things to surprise Gaara in the past month, the biggest surprise to him came from his inability to touch his toes. For all his power, he supposed he never stretched properly before training. Gaara still assumed touching his toes would be one of the easiest things to do, yet he leaned down as far as he could and only touched air. His back tingled as he bent and stretched to no avail. Gaara refused to stand back up, though; even though he could not reach, he at least leaned forward the entire duration the video instructor did to match the pose as best he could.

Another change in her stance where she explained the reason for some of the more simple lounges, and emphasized to keep his back straight as one leg stretched long behind him and one bent low forward.

Without hearing the front door open or close, Gaara jumped in his skin at suddenly hearing Lee open the bedroom door. “Gaara-sama?” Lee stood frozen in front of Gaara, holding a hanger with his coat covered in plastic on it.

“Welcome back,” Gaara replied, trying to look casual as he could while staying in the same position as the video instructor.

Lee tilted his head then turned to the TV and gasped. “Oh, how amazing! You’re taking in the joy of your youthful body. Let me help you, Gaara-sama. Your back is not yet straight.” Lee hung the coat first, then walked to Gaara.

Gaara liked easily understood things and everything out in the open, and made no complaints when Lee decided to stand directly behind Gaara to assist him. To an extent, the close proximity of someone to his back did unnerve Gaara, except, with it being Lee, for a very different reason. Without explanation, Gaara felt flustered with Lee running a hand along his spine.

“I think you look tense and slightly unbalanced. Let me adjust you. I believe you are doing great, so you have nothing to be tense about. Breathe and close your eyes.” Lee usually spoke so loud, the softness of his voice more soothing than any of the video’s background music. “I will assist you.”

Gaara hummed a small mmhm, trying to give into the moment. Lee was there with him. Finally. Just like that his worries left as Lee’s firm hands appeared on his body. One on his shoulder, another on his side, gently shifting Gaara a centimeter up and to the side. Subtle, but Gaara felt air come to him with more ease and his body enjoyed the touch and position.

As Lee removed his hands away, they slid, with only the tips of his fingers gently on his sides. The too-soft touch on that sensitive area changed the peace in Gaara to an overwhelming tickle. A short but real ripple of laugh came out. Gaara forgot how being tickled felt, even though it had happened only a month ago, he could just not get used to it or recreate such a weird sensation.

“O-oh, Gaara-sama, my apologies. I disturbed you.”

Gaara shook his head and looked at Lee from over his shoulder. “Nonsense. You made all the difference I could not see for myself. And you made me laugh,” Gaara said as he turned fully to smile and look directly at Lee. “I missed laughing, Lee. Thank you.”

Lee gasped and made an “o” with his mouth before half-yelling, “You mean you really haven’t laughed since last I saw you?!”

“It was hard to find a reason. Between work and . . . everything. I really needed to laugh, I think. And stretch. Constant work in the desert has seemed to leave knots and stress pent up in my body. Much as I like to believe I can work nonstop, you were correct. I needed a bit more rest, and I needed you. To laugh at least.”

“I don’t understand. You-you laughed so much before I left.” Lee sighed and furrowed his brows. He reached for Gaara’s hand and kept his eyes focused and determined. “I wish for you to be happy with or without me. I will try to make you laugh, but I hope soon you won’t need me.”

Gaara nodded. Gaara wanted that, too, even if he has yet to laugh without Lee present. As much as he wanted Lee around all the time, Gaara did not want to be dependent on him.

“I am happy, Lee. I am,” Gaara squeezed Lee’s hands back. “You make me laugh, more than just the tickling can explain. I’m sure in time I can do it without you, but I will enjoy any laughter I experience, and treasure the joy you bring me.”

“You make me so happy, too, Gaara-sama. Actually, you - I . . .” Lee coughed into his hand and shook his head to himself. Changing his expression to a large smile, Lee looked much less serious than he had before. “I would like you to stay for dinner. I took a bit of time to return, but I did pick up plenty for a meal for the two of us.”

“I would like that, Lee,” Gaara replied then turned his back to turn off the TV.

Gaara followed Lee into their usual spot and sighed. It was late afternoon, much earlier than when he usually started cooking, but Lee seemed like an “early” person. Gaara had no strong need for food yet, so he hoped preparing dinner would take a bit of time. Lee never did mention what he wanted to make.

With a proud smile, Lee took out a box of just-add-water flour, cheese, prepared marinara sauce, and some seasonings. “I figured you would need to return to Naruto’s home or an inn soon, so I thought we could make some easy pizzas.”

Gaara seldom had pizza, and seldom craved it. Lee trying to take into account Gaara’s schedule enough to try and make him a homemade meal while also being fast made Gaara want to go along with the pizza idea. He also liked the idea of being able to make the pizza himself however he liked it. Even if he had no rush to leave, it was a nice idea. “I appreciate the thought. I had no idea you were the type to use box dough. We should make it together.”

Lee stammered and shook his head. “I normally would never offer you anything but the freshest and finest meal! It’s just, well, don’t you want to leave once you’re full and completely recovered?”

With a small frown, Gaara looked away. “I would not . . . rush away from you. I do prefer your company.”

“Oh,” Lee said, without much emotion. “That’s really nice to know. If you’re in no rush to leave, take an apron, and you can start prepping, too.” Lee grabbed a solid black apron from a hanger on the wall and passed it to Gaara. Lee took the other one, a yellow one with a red heart center, for himself.

Gaara took one of the boxes of dough and opened it. For as often as he spent time with Lee, he had no idea where the mixing bowls were, yet Lee knew exactly what he needed and grabbed him one. Cooking felt totally in sync while being wordless. After Lee gave Gaara the bowl, he grabbed the water needed and poured it slowly in while Gaara mixed at the same time. Lee stood behind Gaara, trapping his smaller friend between himself and the counter, and all Gaara could think of was how comfortable he felt with the proximity of Lee behind him and hovering over his shoulder throughout the day.

“Can I stay the night?” Gaara asked with his head turned over his shoulder. Lee had his face so close as he leaned down to focus on the food in front of Gaara. Their faces, so close, only a few inches apart, but Gaara could only think about how rude he must be asking Lee that just because he made himself feel too welcomed in Lee’s home that he forgot Lee had little space.

Lee stood upright instead of leaning over Gaara and took a step back. He bit his lip as he thought, though his expression seemed kind as he thought instead of pensive. “If you’d like, of course. I only wish that I was making you something fancier to eat if I knew you wouldn’t be rushing home. Perhaps we can do yoga together!”

Gaara blanched. “I would prefer not to. Your videos are a bit out of my depth. Before you arrived, I struggled to touch my toes.”

Lee shook his head and smiled even wider. “All the more reason to practice some nice stretches! Touching your toes would be admirably a hard task since you have long legs, so I can show you how I practiced to eventually touch mine.”

Gaara turned from the counter, then gave a long once-over of Lee’s legs. They really were long. Very long. And toned. With a sculpturesque shape to them. “I believe you must be making excuses for me. Your legs are much longer than mine. Mine are average length.”

“But they are long! I’m taller, and it’s mostly leg, but proportionally you have very longs legs. We should most certainly stretch together, then you can do this,” Lee said as bent himself in half so that his entire palm lay flat on the ground. “Or this,” Lee added by bending backwards into a half-circle so that he touched the floor again from the other end.

Gaara had initially been impressed, but now Lee was just showing off. Gaara’s face warmed for a reason he could not place. Staring at Lee so long, admiring, seemed like too much.

Gaara turned back to the counter and started to spread out the dough he wanted for his own meal. “You should be making your own pizza, Lee. I’ll see how I’m feeling after dinner before I agree to any yoga.”

Lee literally sprang himself back at Gaara’s side, but Gaara used his hand to cover the bowl before Lee could reach inside. “Wash your hands. You were just touching the floor,” Gaara explained before Lee could ask.

Lee laughed and thanked Gaara for pointing that fact out. Gaara really liked the sound of that laugh, like it was embarrassed but thankful. Endeared. Little by little, Gaara could hear the differences in how laughter meant which emotions, and he wondered when he could laugh just as freely and openly as Lee.

Everything felt so open and easy, in Gaara’s opinion, around Lee. He still needed the extra push, but he was getting there and learning just by Lee standing beside him.

Gaara finished putting sauce on his pizza by the time Lee finished stretching his dough over a pan. Gaara noticed some dough left in his pan, and grabbed it to give to Lee to add. Unfortunately, Lee chose that moment to lean lower to see if he had any cracks, and the dough in Gaara’s hand collided with his cheek in a long smear.

“That’s so cold!” Lee yelled while trying to wipe off the dough. Lee got the chunk of it off, then also smeared more down his face. Gaara turned to get a towel to dab away the last bit, but when he he turned around Lee had his arm out with dough ready to wipe it over Gaara’s nose.

Somehow the dough _was_ cold. Gaara could see a glob of the paste on the tip of his nose, and some of it already fell off and hit his apron. Before Gaara could even begin cleaning himself, Lee cackled out loud.

“Y-your face!” Lee wheezed as he held his face and laughed. “You even went a little cross-eyed looking at your nose! It’s so! So!” Lee could hardly talk as the moments he took between laughing he needed to breathe. “So not you!”

In his life, Gaara had never been seen crossing his eyes. He wanted to believe Lee imagined it. But he did have an automatic reaction to look at his nose, and the thought made him laugh for himself. No one had the nerve to prank Gaara, except for Lee, and now Gaara had to deal with the knowledge that Lee saw him make an embarrassing face. Gaara felt embarrassed? Maybe not quite, but definitely more than a little flustered, so he kept laughing with Lee. Occasionally, Gaara opened his eyes to look at the large mark of flour on Lee, and they stayed like that, laughing and holding onto the counter for support, for over a minute.

When they calmed down, Gaara ran his finger along the edge of the mixing bowl for some of the drier, residue dough, and poked Lee’s nose with it. “First time was an accident. Now we’re even.”

Lee sputtered for a moment before finding a coherent response. “That is not fair!” Without another moment to hesitate or for Gaara to react, Lee ripped off a piece of the dough he made into a crust and wiped it on Gaara. Though Gaara saw the intent at the last moment, Lee still got his target, as seen by the slash of goo on Gaara’s chin.

“Lee, I already had a shower. I can’t make a mess of myself,” Gaara scolded, but he already ripped a piece of his own pizza, a bit of sauce on the dough already, and pointed it at Lee. “Don’t make me use this.”

Lee looked at Gaara. Then at the dough in Gaara’s hand. Then back at Gaara. “I mean this with no offense, but I am much faster than you, Gaara-sama. I will not let my guard down again, and you will not be able to hit me again.”

Gaara raised his brow and smiled, then looked down at the sand that clenched around Lee’s ankles. “I am _well aware_ of your speed. I took that into account already.”

Lee gasped. “You would not dare,” he whispered as he looked down at his feet. As it was, Gaara would dare. With his head down and Lee distracted by trying to lift his legs up, Gaara took the piece of dough and let it fall on Lee’s head.

Gaara released his hold and mustered up his most apologetic face before Lee lifted his face to look at Gaara. Sauce and dough fell onto the floor, but plenty stayed on Lee’s head. “My apologies for getting it in your hair, but you needed to shower either way, and I wanted to draw the line somewhere to fini-“

Lee pushed his entire amount of pizza at Gaara. Gaara stood shellshocked as he felt his lower face and shoulders covered with splat dough. On one hand, at least Lee avoided his hair so he would not have to shower completely. On the other hand, Gaara would have to change, and he would miss the comfy T-shirt and sweatpants look.

Unwilling to waste more food and ruin Lee’s apron and kitchen any more, Gaara sighed and conceded. “Go take a shower, Lee. Since I’m no longer in a rush, I can start boiling the rice and mixing together curry for dinner instead.” Gaara would change first, and try to find a new apron, but he knew enough about how to cook in Lee’s kitchen to start preparing the simple aspects of Lee’s favorite meal.

Lee had no objections, only rushing in to hug Gaara tight, their bodies flush together so the dough stuck to both of their chests. “Wonderful idea! I’ll be out shortly, then I can help you finish. Is curry really all right with you?”

More so than usual, if Gaara was honest to himself. “Curry sounds lovely. Now go.” The sooner Lee left, the sooner he could return. Gaara already felt himself missing Lee, despite him going down the hall to shower.

Lee did not agree to live with Gaara, and Gaara had no idea if that would be a curse or blessing. Everything felt so right. Being with Lee and the domesticity of cooking for the two of them and playing games and doing yoga and sharing clothes. Gaara’s heart hurt, too, from being so close. Letting Lee live his own life and walk away, Gaara could handle that. He needed to not get comfortable having Lee around all the time when he would leave in just a few days. Time apart meant Gaara could not fool himself into wanting more than what he had.

Gaara loved Lee, but he could not keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally next chapter was going to be them actually leaving Lee’s apartment and going shopping, but things shifted so two or three conversations I planned to use later moved better for next chapter. And Sakura appears like the Bro she and Lee are. They’re a really good dynamic to write, but it’s sadly not a lot of them chatting next chapter since this is gaara’s story.
> 
> This story is just, like, so much more angsty if I told it from Lee’s perspective, honestly. Homeboy is hurting for Gaara something fierce. My love for you all doesn’t ever hurt though. You just make me happy so often so I hope this story makes you happy in return.
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is so funny. “How do you get all your chapters the exact same length?” she asks me. HA! I used to wonder the same thing in high school when I read The Great Gatsby and the chapters were the same page number, roughly, to read. I didn’t have a word counter, and I doubt Fitzgerald did, either, but yeah. Like, it feels so right when things are about the same length.
> 
> That being side we (better be) are getting to endgame. On my life, I say that I do not want this story to reach above 100,000 words. I . . . I don’t know if I can make it less, but I do know we’re getting close-ish to the end. It’s not done, but I moved stuff later to this chapter and things like that, so maybe.

Over dinner, Gaara restated that he needed to find a wedding gift. Between bites and talking, Lee tried to pitch a few ideas that his sensei would like, and Gaara tried to think of reasonable gifts to give to a foreign kage. They clashed at every suggestion.

“I think weddings are about love, and the grandness of love! The gift should be grand and lovingly given!”

“I am not as intimately close to them as you, Lee. Getting them a hundred trained dogs is not feasible.”

“But Gai-sensei is great with animals! They need not be already trained!”

“The hokage will take it as a sign that I’m saying his village is weak and assume I’m trying to make the dogs also a part of the fighting force.”

“But we have no need for a canine fighting unit! We have Kiba already. I think you are exaggerating.”

Gaara’s eyes widen and years of composure training barely kept him levelheaded. “I-I . . .” Before continuing any rebuttal, Gaara took a breath and tried to keep back any personal attacks against some of Lee’s ideas. “Yes, I exaggerated, on purpose, because giving 100 trained -“

“- or untrained.”

Gaara glared at Lee for interrupting and considered putting sand in his mouth. “Or untrained dogs as a wedding gift is an exaggerated gift in itself and very well could be seen as an insult or questionable.”

Lee pouted and crossed his arms. “If that is your case, we can get _one_ thing by - “

“Lee, please do not suggest we buy _the moon_ as a wedding gift.” Gaara ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. At first Gaara thought Lee joked about the moon as a gift, then he suggested it again. And again. Had Kakashi even shown any interest in the moon? Gaara wondered about some of the minute cultural difference in Konoha, if the moon could be considered an item that could be purchased.

Lee and Gaara could not see eye-to-eye on a single present idea. They both discussed how they had different viewpoints on the wedding. Lee’s involvement was so important that he would be the one to roll Gai’s wheelchair down the aisle. Gaara’s role was as a guest from Konoha’s closest allies. Lee was expected to be grand and make the wedding a show of his dedication and heart and match the grandness of the theme. Gaara was to remain heartfelt, yet neutral. 

They had long since finished dinner, and they talked and discussed and debated different ideas past sundown to no avail. Nothing seemed to be a good gift idea that suited both of their roles.

So Gaara felt like an utter fool for not realizing earlier the problem in their discussion. “Lee, we are not presenting our gifts together,” Gaara stated out loud, directly and bluntly.

Lee stilled and furrowed his eyes to give his face a pensive look. “Oh.” Without noticing, they had begun using “we” and “our” when discussing what Gaara should get for a wedding gift, they slipped into the idea that it would be one idea, not one each. “I suppose I really would not be able to find 100 dogs to give.”

Even working together, Lee should have realized that would be too many dogs to find on such short notice. At least he could see the error in his ways when he realized he would not be with Gaara. “Perhaps we can find your dog expert and ask if he has any advice on gifting one dog. I will not be a part of it, but from what I know of Gai and Kakashi, they would be wonderful caretakers.”

Lee nodded. “With the Hokage at work so often, and Gai-sensei in his current state, I think one dog will be a very good company and not too strenuous on him.” Thinking of his master in a wheelchair never seemed to sadden Lee too much, his respect for Gai went beyond what Gai could physically do, but Gaara could tell Lee wanted to give Gai more dogs. Lee accepted things as they were, as disappointed as it made him, and also appreciated the good and looked forward to being able to give his sensei something so precious. “Would you like to accompany me on a visit to Kiba’s home tomorrow, Gaara-sama?”

“I believe that would be lovely. May you help me shop for them tomorrow, as well?”

“Yes, of course! Though, I still stand by my suggestion of making a giant glass statue of their heroism and grandeur.”

Gaara blushed. His sculpting ability lacked, and he insisted Lee drop that idea lest he try and create such a statue and have it come out insulting to their actual image. Lee admired Gaara’s sand abilities, though a bit too much. Not to mention being presented a statue of yourself on your wedding seemed a bit too close and personal. Before he could explain again that he would rather find another gift, the doorbell rang.

Gaara rose from his chair to answer the door, then stopped mid-step as he remembered it was not his own home, and he had no jurisdiction to let someone in. Not that Lee noticed much of his hesitation, as he stood in front of Gaara and his opened apartment door. Gaara could see Sakura at the entrance, Lee welcoming her in with wide arms and smile.

“I see you’re earlier than expected! Is this a convenient time?” Lee asked.

Sakura nodded once before stepping past the door frame and locking eyes with Gaara as she approached. “You said he woke up when we spoke at the supermarket. I came to check in.” Sakura sighed and rested her fists at her hips as she shifted her gaze from Gaara to Lee. “Can you head to your room? I try and keep medical examinations as private as I can.”

Initially Gaara thought to defend Lee being able to stay, that he had no reason to push the person who nursed him to health away, until he noticed the glint in Sakura’s eyes when she turned back to him. After a moment to think, Gaara agreed. He had no way of knowing what Sakura wanted, but he at least did not want Lee to be a part of any medical check up he needed right after passing out in his arms.

“She’s a professional. I’ll be fine, Lee,” Gaara assured to Lee.

Pouting at Gaara’s reply, Lee slumped his shoulders and trekked to his room. “Call me for any and everything you may need.”

“Thank you. It shouldn’t take long, Lee.” Sakura smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Even if it looked similar, Sakura making the gesture felt relaxed compared to the passion Lee normally showed through the gesture. After a moment Gaara and Sakura could hear Lee close his bedroom door.

Sand jumped in front of Gaara’s face before he had time to register Sakura rushing to him to send him a harsh punch. Had the blow landed, Gaara would be head first into the neighboring wall. “You big jerk! Lee came crying and scared because he thought you were on the brink of dying. I know you weren’t actually that close to dead but . . . You really scared us. You didn’t even have a hair’s worth of chakra in your body until I had Lee transfer some of his into you. Hell, I got a peek of your bag when we were looking for something to comfort you and I saw food rations. What on earth were you thinking? You let yourself run on nothing when you could have taken marginal care of yourself.”

Gaara blanched. A part of him would rather be painfully merged into the wall than be told that he upset Lee. “I needed it to be perfect. Any time I spent consuming my food meant I could make an error. The only error I made was worrying Lee, but he offered his chakra on his own. I already apologized about worrying him.” Gaara tried to keep his voice diplomatic and convincing, but he had no idea the true effort Lee put into ensuring Gaara would be okay. His heart sank with guilt.

“Sure lot of good some perfect project would do if Suna lost their leader. And if Lee lost you then . . . “ Sakura clenched her fist, but Gaara knew she would not try to strike again. “You don’t know how hurt he was. You’ll have to do a lot more than apologize to make it up to him. And to make it up to me for trying to help your ass, too.”

Sakura softened more and reached forward. Her hand touched Gaara’s forehead, then she trailed her touch down to his chest to examine Gaara. Gaara could feel the traces of her chakra on his skin. “Thank you,” Gaara whispered. “I swear I meant to at least eat while I worked but . . .”

“I get it. I do. You work hard and you think it gives you an excuse to be an ass and nearly work yourself to death. Just, I dunno, think next time. As far as I can tell, you’re doing much better. Water, and food, and bedrest will be important the next few days, but you’re clearly able to stand up for yourself and with those natural black rings around your eyes, I can hardly tell you’re more tired than usual.”

Gaara wanted to speak but got cut off again, “But I _can_ tell you’re more tired than usual. You’re not allowed to do anything strenuous until after the wedding. No heavy lifting, no fighting, no sex, and try to get off your feet and relax for at least 8 hours a day, even if you won’t sleep,” Sakura listed like she only said the most obvious and common things to avoid.

Gaara knew she meant well and that she spoke from a list of professional medical advice, but the last bit about sleep had been customized to suit Gaara’s lack of sleep. So if she was adjusting her script to match Gaara, why had she left the advice for no sex? He felt trapped between wanting to assure her Gaara had no attention of disobeying, and telling her that she wasted her breath because Gaara would have taken the advice without being told. Especially advice to not . . . Did Gaara give off that impression? Who would even -? Why would she include that bit of instruction?

The silence must have bothered Sakura, and she leaned into Gaara’s space with furrowed brows and her hands still on her hips. “Did you get all that? I’ll make Lee tell me if you don’t behave. And I’ll come after you both if I find out you’re encouraging each other’s reckless behavior.”

Anything Gaara wanted to say died in his throat. He had no way to handle the implication of her words, but he nodded and looked her in the eye to try and prove he meant it. “Lee will not allow me to go so far again, so you have no need to come after him.”

Sakura stepped back and relaxed her shoulders as she stood at full height. “All right. I want to believe you two. If you won’t do it for you, I can trust you’ll be okay to make Lee happy.” Sakura smiled and Gaara felt the kindness and strength he had come to sense in Sakura. They were not close, but Naruto always spoke highly of her ability to both care for others and take care of herself and make people feel safe. Then her expression changed to a smirk and worry coiled in Gaara’s stomach. “But still no sex. I know Lee’s the type of guy who insists he’ll do all the work, but it’s too much on your heart right now, so save that stuff until after the wedding.”

The worry in Gaara’s chest got replaced with fear and embarrassment. “That is-is blatant defamation of Lee’s character! He would never — not with me.” Gaara clutched at his chest as he turned away from Sakura. His heart beat fast but it also felt so tight. Gaara caught the irony that Sakura made the comment to avoid giving Gaara heart problems, but the humor of the situation failed to lighten his mood enough to relax and turn the comment around. “You have nothing to worry about, Sakura.”

Sakura took soft steps forward and placed a gentle hand on Gaara’s back. “I . . . misread the situation. That was unprofessional of me but now . . . If that’s the case I have an unprofessional question I need to ask as your and Lee’s friend. Gaara, do you have feelings for Lee?”

Never had Gaara confessed them to anyone but himself. Gaara struggling to find the right reply since saying he had feelings for Lee felt too much like an understatement. “Lee is a very easy man to fall for. Nothing’s changed between us, since I realized my feelings, so I am happy.”

“Are you certain he wants things to stay the same. I thought you two . . . That it was mutual. He went way out of his way to make sure you wouldn’t die.”

Sakura wanted to help, Gaara could tell by the tone of her voice and the hand on his back patting him softly. The words only made Gaara feel worse, giving him a small piece of hope that he had to push down. “You know Lee better than I do. He would do anything he could to ensure he never lets a friend die. Nothing has changed between us.”

A brief flashback to their earlier fight about moving to Suna crossed Gaara’s mind. Nothing would change. As much as he wanted to believe there could be something between them, Lee would never make any big change, not the type Gaara sought. Lee would stay in Konoha and Gaara in Suna and they would be close friends though also distant and _just_ friends. Gaara’s attempting at building something between them to perhaps get closer had been rejected, and he accepted Lee’s answer.

Sakura sighed and took away her hand. “Maybe that’s true about Lee, but it still means something. He cares about you, a lot. Just because how he reacted to you yesterday was similar to how he would react to anyone doesn’t mean you aren’t irreplaceable and special to him. I was there. You’re not just any friend.”

“But I am his _friend_. And I say this with no bitterness. Having Lee as my friend means everything to me. If I never get to be anything more with him, so be it. I will still do everything in my power to make him happy.”

Sakura looked down the hall instead of looking at Gaara. “You really do love him. It’s funny. I came here planning to beat you up for hurting Lee, and now I have half a mind to barge into his room and knock some sense into him to make sure he doesn’t hurt you.” Sakura turned to Gaara right when Gaara starting trickling sand out of his gourd. “Relax, Gaara, it’s a joke. I’m not going to bother with Lee. Or tell him about your feelings, for that matter. Let’s go get him so I can say goodbye and head out. You’re clearly healing and doing fine.”

Gaara eyed Sakura for a moment, getting as much verification that she truly would not tell Lee about their conversation as he could. She was an honest person, even if not to the level Lee was. Gaara trusted Sakura to keep his secret as it was not hers to tell. She was also the first person to outright know about Gaara’s feelings. She was the first to outright call Gaara out honestly that he loved Lee, and when she said it aloud, it made sense. Hearing from someone else that he loved Lee validated it. Made it indisputable. Gaara had wondered if he was lying to himself or misusing the word love, but she was right. He loved Lee and if everyone except Lee himself knew then Gaara would be fine.

Sakura knocked on Lee’s door, and Gaara could hear Lee open only a millisecond after. Lee walked with her out to the main area with worried eyes on Gaara. “Well? How are you feeling?”

Sakura play-punched Lee’s arm and sighed. “You know nothing’s changed in his health in only five minutes, Lee.”

“But he looks different!” Lee darted his focus to reply to Sakura then turned back to Gaara. “Are you okay? You don’t look like a man who was diagnosed with good news.”

Gaara wondered when Lee became so good at reading him. “I’m fine, Lee, really. I’m making a fast recovery, but she did forbid me from any harsh physical activity.”

“It’s true. He’ll be fine, Lee. I don’t even think I need to do another check-up on him so long as I see he’s not being too active before the wedding,” Sakura added, validating Gaara’s word’s while also slightly changing the subject from Lee’s worry.

Lee furrowed his brows and gasped as he thought. Whatever he thought, he did not say as he turned from Gaara to Sakura. “Your visit was not unwelcomed, but I dislike that I pulled time from your day for nothing.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “As if I would be upset making sure the Kazekage stayed safe and well. In fact, you should invite me to visit more often. I can’t today since I have to go see Ino, but I’d love for all of us to hang out.”

Lee laughed, one that Gaara could tell was a bit forced and distant. “I suppose I do owe you a meal and my time for your help. I’m not sure when, but I will be more than happy to spend time with you when you are free!”

Sakura laughed, small and polite. “Okay, that sounds great. For now I’m heading out, so you and Gaara try and enjoy your night and not do anything wild.” Sakura leaned up to give Lee a small hug and brief kiss on the cheek before pulling away to wave Gaara goodbye. “I’ll see you both in a few days.”

Without another word, Sakura left Lee’s apartment, leaving Gaara and Lee alone without anyone else to distract them. “Are you really all right, Gaara-sama?”

A very loaded question. Gaara already thought of his answer when Sakura was still around since he knew Lee would be the type to still worry. “I am physically fine, Lee. We both told you that.”

Lee waited with a still frame that did not suit his animated personality. They both knew Gaara had more to say, but the look Gaara was giving Lee meant the table was turning. “I only realized now that the only reason I’m physically fine is because of you, Lee. You said you caught me, that you cared for me, that you worried for me. You did not tell me you gave me your own chakra. You told me you were exhausted after working on the tunnel. So, Lee, how much did you give me if you yourself were already fatigued.”

Lee tensed more and more as Gaara spoke. Lee stood near the door, and Gaara took measures steps closer to him from the hallway. Gaara would get an answer, they both knew it, and shame bloomed on Lee’s face. “I only kept enough to carry myself to the couch and sleep there. I had only so much left, but you needed it far more than me so I did it without hesitation.”

“I did not ask for it!” Gaara raised his voice, for the first time at Lee and maybe in his life. “I know it hurts you to see your friends hurting, but I would be the one hurting if you made any error and gave me too much. I’d rather be bedridden for another few days than have taken what little life you had. I’m physically fine, thanks to you, but then you went around running needless errands and chores after working so it’s _you_ who should have been resting, Lee! Every moment you spend standing there upright I feel my ire rising. You’ve been doing far too much for too long.”

“But-“

“No, Lee. Go to bed. Rest.” 

Lee hunched his shoulders, and made himself seem somehow much smaller than he really was. “You had not noticed anything diminished in my behavior this entire day. I already rested before you awoke. I am fine, Gaara. Sakura checked up on me, as well. The fact that you could not notice is proof I’m already well.”

Lee read Gaara so well, too well, but Gaara seemed to read Lee all wrong. Bowing his head, Gaara took one last step closer so that he clung to Lee’s chest and rested his head in the nook of Lee’s chin and neck. “I’m worried about you hiding it. Or trying to fight it. I don’t want you to not be okay, and I especially hate the idea of you not being all right and then hiding it from _me_. Even worse if it’s all because you tried to protect me.”

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara. Bittersweet, if Gaara could pinpoint how it felt. “I will never hesitate to protect you. If you can assure me that you will not do anything so exhausting to your body again then I promise I will never go so far protecting you that I hurt myself. Then we can be safe and protected. Together.”

Gaara slid his arms down so that they wrapped around Lee. “I promise. I never want you to hurt yourself just to help me again. I can’t do that to you.”

Gaara wondered if Lee could feel the smile on his lips as Gaara kept his face buried in Lee’s chest. The closeness felt so natural and right. If Lee never asked him to move, Gaara could spend his life content in Lee’s embrace.

“I am very pleased to hear that, Gaara. Since I would hate for you to walk to Naruto’s home, would you like to continue resting on my bed?”

Gaara pulled away so that Lee could see the disappointment on his face. “Lee, please take your bed back. I do not need to sleep any longer, and I will be more than able to rest on the couch.”

Lee sighed. “I should have expected as much. All right, Gaara-sama, I will sleep while you relax on the couch. In the morning perhaps we can have a low-activity day and walk around Konoha for the wedding presents. Is it all right if I do not head to bed right away? If it’s all the same to you, I would still like to be awake around you for a bit longer.”

Gaara coughed into his hand, an excuse to keep his head down as he fought a blush creeping onto his face. “I suppose it is still too early to sleep. Yes, I would like to talk more.”

“Wonderful! It is a shame Sakura had to rush home to Ino. I wanted to practice the harmonica, and Sakura is always very honest and helpful about giving pointers.”

Gaara had forgotten that Lee had took up the instrument. Lee wanted to play at the wedding, so it made sense that he would want to practice for an audience. Gaara tried to keep his expectations low, but he still found himself eager to hear Lee play. “For now, I’m more than willing to listen.”

Lee perked up so much he looked a half a foot taller. “You are truly so kind to me, Gaara-sama! It would be an honor to play in front of you. Give me one moment to get it from my room!”

Lee truly only needed a singular moment. Gaara had turned around to face the hall, and Lee seemed to have left and come back. His speed could do wonders. Lee walked them to the couch and ushered Gaara to be as comfortable as possible. Gaara grabbed a pillow and held it on his lap while he leaned against one of the armrests. Lee stood pacing in place as Gaara situated himself, biting his lips and fidgeting with the harmonica in his hand.

“Lee, you’re nervous,” Gaara made it a statement so that Lee would not try and dodge the fact. “I understand it’s new to you. I won’t judge you.”

“I know, I do, but . . . I want to impress you,” Lee confessed with his body slightly slouched and fretting with his fingers. The look did not suit Lee in the slightest.

“Then play. You’re Lee. I'm already impressed, so I’m willing to wait until your comfortable playing in front of me.” Gaara gave Lee a supportive and warm smile.

Lee returned it, a softer smile than his usual, before raising the harmonica to his lips and blowing. A perfect note, solid airflow and consistent pitch before Lee started moving it in his hands to go up a note then down and down then up in pitch. The transitions seemed fine and it all had a powerful sound, which all matched how Gaara saw Lee anyway.

Except then it was over. Lee played for a total of four seconds, maybe ten notes total. He pulled down the harmonica from his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. “I should have told you earlier that I had not memorized any songs yet. That’s the opening to the only bit I remember.” For all the hype Gaara set himself for, he certainly expected _more_ than that. Gaara expected more, and worse. Instead, Lee delivered very high quality and perfect sounds, but just for a few moments. The irony of it all pulled a laugh from Gaara. 

“Was it that bad?” Lee asked while Gaara chuckled lightly to himself.

“Not at all. It sounded _wonderful_ , Lee, and I can’t wait to hear the entire song. Are you playing at the wedding?”

Lee shook his head. “The hokage scolded me for giving Gai-sensei a harmonica. When I went to ask him about playing for him he said, ‘I hear enough at home. Can’t I get even a day of peace?’ Then he sent me home with orders to collect trash around the village.” Lee’s Kakashi impression somehow sounded too much like the real person.

“I suppose it is something Kakashi would frown upon. Perhaps Naruto would be open to the idea at his wedding.”

“Ooh, I have yet to ask! From what I hear, Naruto is open to any idea, but it’s Sakura who’s planning it for him. She had not seemed too impressed my last performance for her, but perhaps I can win her over with practice!” Lee sat next to Gaara, or as close as he could considering the angle Gaara sat at.

“I believe you can. Naruto’s wedding is at least another year away. If Sakura does not see your merit then it is her lost.”

Lee’s face went red, and Gaara wondered if he had misspoken or suddenly had grown an extra head from Lee’s odd new reaction. “I suppose that is true. That’s not the first time I’ve heard that about me and Sakura.”

“I have heard stories of you going through great lengths for her affection. It is . . . a shame it did not work out. You work well together, if not like that.” 

“I suppose. I helped her discover her true self, so I do not fault her for me being the reason she realized she had no interest in men.”

Gaara coughed again, though it was sincerely said, Gaara found that hard information to process and struggled with his breath. “Lee, I do not wish to pry, but how did you convince Sakura that she was not interested in men?” A legitimate question, since Lee put things vaguely and Gaara already started assuming the worst. 

The words insinuated that somehow Lee failed to live up to her standards, or that he was so inadequate when he pursued her that she had realized he wasn’t good enough for her. Gaara hated to assume the worst of her, especially when all she had done was not want to be with the man he loved, but also _how dare_ she not want to be with the man he loved? Lee was perfect and an ideal partner. What about him would make her want to not be with him and with Ino instead?

Lee caught onto Gaara’s train of thought and his eyes widened while his face reddened even more. “N-no, it’s nothing at all! I was, for a time, supposedly, um, in love with her, and after some time of pursuing her, she asked if I was ‘interested’ in her . . . After one night together, she told me she would ‘never find another man as amazing and caring’ and that even though she said she cared about me back, it wasn’t the right love. Her logic was that if she could sleep with me and not feel any real romantic or sexual interest, then the problem lied with her own interests.”

“She used you to find out if she was gay?”

Lee mixed his embarrassment with his pride and worry. “No! No, of course not! I was just a person she cared about, who cared about her. It was only natural she thought it would be a good idea to sleep together and test the waters of a relationship. It’s not wrong of her to try it and realize that I’m not right for her. She emphasized that I was a very good night partner, but not the right feeling. And I enjoy helping my friends being able to find their true love, even if not with me, so this is a good outcome.”

Gaara looked at his hands and wondered where Lee got his maturity from. Gai-sensei instilled many of the core principles Lee lived by, but at some point Gaara could see Lee was at his core a forgiving and kind man. In Lee’s position, Gaara would have been devastated to know he was so intimate with his love and it was only to bring them further apart.

At first it seemed like Gaara would be able to pursue Lee and if things would not work out, Lee would ensure they remain close friends. The story also implied that Lee had been hurt and used too many times, and that Lee did not deserve Gaara trying to pursue him only to waste Lee’s time when Lee eventually would tell him he had no interest in Gaara back. Lee said he had stopped sleeping with people and having “company” at his home, so he clearly had no desire to test waters for uncertain relationships, and Gaara would not ask that he try.

While Gaara daydreamed about Lee, Lee sat beside him, eyes cloudy and lost in the distant. Gaara snapped back to reality first, then Lee, who offered an apologetic smile. “I should not have sprang that on you. I do not wish for you to think badly of me or Sakura for what we did together and what we realized after. She is a dear and precious person to me, and I promise she did not go into our coupling thinking I was just an experiment.”

Gaara eased the grip he had on the pillow he had begun too tightly squeezing. “I understand, and I know. She is a wonderful person, Lee, I know this. I do wish you didn’t have to get hurt for someone else’s happiness.” Lee opened his mouth to protest, but Gaara cut him off with his hand extended out. “You cannot convince me you were not hurt. Just because you understood and accepted the outcome does not mean you weren’t affected. She deserves the love she has, but you deserve love like that, as well. She chose not to pursue a relationship with you, but I know you’ll be loved, Lee, more than you will be able to handle. I’m sure of it. Whoever you end up with, you’ll be surrounded with love and happiness because you deserve that and more.”

Lee hunched over so his head rested on Gaara’s shoulder. “I am fine with how things are, Gaara-sama. I promise. I could not ask for more.”

The weight of Lee on his shoulder warmed Gaara. Gaara would not push Lee into anything more. Though Gaara could hear the disappointment in Lee’s words, Lee did mean them. Whatever they wanted differed from what they deserved, but at least they had each other. Gaara would be there to support Lee if he found someone to love or not, however he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t totally trust people with no ANs. Like, I dunno. I personally like reading them, but I haaaate when people are like “I don’t really care about this fic I wrote it at 4am it’s so bad I hate it”
> 
> Like, dang, don’t get me pumped to click on your fic just to make me pre-emptively ready to totally hate it and not appreciate the time and effort you put in your work that you crafted yourself? Why bother setting me up for hating like that? You can tell me your frustrated but :/ I dunno. I wish people believe in their works and stories more. The worst thing it can be is suck, and that’s fine, too.
> 
> -Edit- HOLY MOLY! I almost uploaded chapter 15! Oh, goodness, I didn’t but whew. I cut it close.
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good last week, honestly. Kinda sleepy and my heart is pining now but oh well. Time to enjoy my weekend.

Only about five minutes into Lee resting his head on Gaara’s shoulder, Gaara could hear the snores coming from Lee. Lee himself probably never noticed how much he needed to rest. Even if Lee had not intended to lie to Gaara, disappointment settled in Gaara’s stomach when he realized Lee had been much more exhausted than he let on. 

Without any other prompting, Gaara used his sand to move Lee off of him and lay him onto a sand bed. Making the sharp turn into the hallway and through the door of Lee’s room without bending Lee or hitting him against the doorframe proved to be a difficult task. Gaara floated Lee through the apartment in one piece, and put him on his bed slowly by calling back the sand. Not once did Lee shift or stutter into consciousness, so Gaara considered the mission Make Lee Sleep a success.

As much as he inwardly scolded Lee for being so tired without noticing, Gaara could say the same for himself. The small amount of chakra it took to move someone as tall as Lee across the house depleted his energy more than he cared to admit. Not enough to cause a major worry, but enough to make him realize he had not truly recovered all his chakra from his work and travel.

Gaara planned to put Lee on the bed and nothing more. Despite the sofa and rest tempting him, Gaara walked closer to Lee and slid his sheets over and brushed his bangs over his face. A bit of sweat collected above Lee’s brow, so Gaara slid the sand on his forehead to dry it. Lee smiled the entire time, his mouth open as he slept, and he showed his teeth and he grinned even in his unconsciousness.

The sand caused some brief discomfort, or maybe just a slight tickle, since Lee rolled onto his side and swatted one hand at the air. Endearing, though not safe for a ninja to be such a heavy sleeper. The smile returned to Lee’s face and he murmured incoherently in his sleep. Gaara would not awaken Lee. If heavy sleeping was an issue for ninja, then Gaara would stay awake during the night to guard that sleepy smile. Even without any reason for suspect danger, Gaara wanted to stay near.

Gaara never watched people sleep, save for Shikadai on the occasion. Even during overnight missions where he and others shared corridors, Gaara kept to himself. Being around Lee even a little made Gaara wish for just a bit more. And more still. Watching over him would be too intimate. It felt different with Shikadai. The urge to lean down and press a soft goodnight kiss remained, but from entirely different love, and Gaara refused to let himself intrude on Lee’s private slumber.

Instead, Gaara walked to the alarm clock Lee kept near the bed and turned off the sound. The loud plastic clacked a bit too loudly as he adjusted the volume, and Lee slept through it all. Gaara wondered if Lee actually used it if sounds had trouble rising him awake. Lee’s body probably had been trained even in its unconscious state to be diligent and dutiful, so Gaara suspected he would see Lee arise early. Though, preferably, Lee would awaken no earlier than when his body naturally told him to and not be cut short by the alarm.

Not finding enough of a good reason to stay near Lee, Gaara went back to the sofa. He would stay on guard and protect Lee without staying in his space. He could see Lee smile in the morning when they would be consciously given.

He sat alone with his thoughts, and after an hour his mind went close to blank. Not quite asleep, Gaara remained still and entered a stage of rest to regain more energy. His mind could focus, and he felt free of some of the weights on his heart. The bitterness he felt towards the people who mistreated Lee ebbed away as he recalled Lee probably forgave them, and to some extent they had done nothing needing forgiveness. His feelings for Lee only grew since having seen Lee again after he discovered he had them for himself. Though more intense, they were sincere and clear enough feelings that the last shred of doubts and confusion Gaara had about them subsided as he took the time to sort them out.

Perhaps not at 100 percent capabilities, Gaara felt more refreshed than he had in a week by the time he peeked his eyes open and saw the gray-blue horizon. He was still a guest in Lee’s home, so Gaara felt mildly guilty for going through Lee’s things, but he knew Lee would likely awaken soon, and they needed to start their day together. Gaara knew his way around Lee’s kitchen to know where things were or enough to figure the last bit out.

Gaara grabbed the eggs and produce with whatever meat Lee seemed to have and prepped to make an omelette. Gaara managed to not be too loud grabbing the plates and pans, luckily, so he mixed the eggs and peppers and seasoning for a minute with his sand as he searched for coffee.

Having done it enough times, making the omelette turned out easy enough to do without looking, to the point of Gaara pouring the eggs into the hot pan and tossing in the extra spinach and tomato pieces felt like second nature even in a different home. Making coffee, however, was an entirely new task that Gaara never learned. Coffee and tea seemed comparable enough, but Gaara had no earthly idea how to use Lee’s coffee maker.

Gaara almost burnt the omelette just learning how to turn the thing on. Before messing with the coffee maker any more, Gaara made sure to take the food off the stove personally so he could examine it. One side looked only slightly too brown, and Gaara portioned that half for Lee while he kept the less appealing half for himself. The sun rose a little higher so more light entered the kitchen, so Gaara assumed the eggs would stay warm enough by the time Lee awoke. His only concern was finding a way to brew coffee before Lee needed it. 

So Gaara spent another few tries figuring out how to put the water in and where things went. He found the coffee grounds, but they had no instructions on the container. When Gaara poured water in the circle in the middle with a cup, it poured out again into the pot as cold as it was when he put it in. So Gaara gave up and decided to boil the water on the stove the old fashioned way. So long as Lee just had coffee, he need not learn Gaara never understood how to make it.

Boiling water for two cups of water took a bit of time, but Gaara took the time to clean his prior mess and put the leftover ingredients away. Originally, Gaara planned to use a tea kettle, but he instead chose a regular cooking pot since a steaming kettle may be too loud. The water boiled and steamed safely on its own, so Gaara grabbed the mugs and sweetener for himself.

Pouring hot water into the mugs had been the second hardest task, but Gaara managed to get most of it in the cups instead of the counter by pouring slow. Except. Except Gaara had never made coffee before.

The tea Lee served before had been a packet instead of loose leaves. After a moment thinking what to do next, Gaara curses himself for not paying attention to Lee when he made them their drink the day before. Gaara thought perhaps coffee also needed some barrier, but since he could not find anything to hold the grounds, he changed his mind to coffee being like cocoa and mixed directly into the water.

Gaara had poured a spoonful of coffee between the two cups, and was in the middle of stirring the first by the time he heard footsteps. His heart fluttered, and he could not contain his joy well enough to stop himself from rushing to Lee, coffee and breakfast forgotten.

Gaara missed Lee, though, as he could see the light on in the bathroom. Gaara wished Lee at least had wished him good morning before starting his daily rituals. After hearing the sink and some gurgling, Lee emerged. His eyes widened and he stopped in his track before carelessly bumping right into Gaara.

“You are . . . here.” Gaara felt his heart sink for all of a half second at the implication before Lee smiled wide. “How wonderful to wake up to someone here! Good morning, Gaara-sama!”

Gaara returned half of the smile as he spoke. “Good morning, Lee. I made you breakfast.”

Gaara grabbed the food before Lee could and set it down so Lee could not dispute which half he received. Then Gaara grabbed the mugs of coffee after insisting Lee sit down. He looked at the drink for a moment and saw it looked different than how Lee had it. Perhaps because he did not stir it enough? He grabbed the spoon and spun it fast before going back to the table.

Lee had not taken a bite of the food until Gaara returned, but the moment he handed Lee the mug, Lee eagerly took his first gulp only to sputter and cough. The bandages around Lee’s arms looked old and loose, and Lee wiped some of the liquid with his arm as he tried not to cough out anything more. Gaara and Lee both reached for the napkin on the table to start cleaning up the mess.

Lee relented so Gaara could clean as he looked down at his coffee mug. “Gaara-sama . . . did you not use a filter? Coffee grounds do not go into water directly.”

Gaara kept his lips shut as he looks at anywhere but Lee.

“I suppose it is no matter anymore. I am awake now, so thank you.” Lee smiled and set his cup down onto the table again. “We can still enjoy the food together.”

Lee never let himself be too disappointed for too long. Gaara decided to follow example and relaxed back into his seat. “I can make an omelette much better than coffee. Tomorrow morning I suppose I can wait for you to teach me how to make coffee instead.”

Lee paused cutting into his food. He did not look up, looking neither sad nor happy from what Gaara could see. When he raised his head and his shoulders relaxed, Gaara could see relief in his eyes. “I will be more than thrilled to teach you how to make coffee. Drinking it with you will be much better when we make it together. Though. . . “ Lee darted his eyes back to his plate then back to Gaara, “are you sure you want to spend another night with me? The sofa was not unpleasant?”

Gaara swallowed his bite off food and sighed. “I was pleasantly surprised to know it was soft and comfortable. I feel less guilty knowing I kicked you out of your bed now that I know it is fine to sleep on.”

Lee let out an open laugh, and they fell into a quiet breakfast out of comfort without awkwardness. Gaara could ask Lee about where to go shopping. Or how he preferred his eggs. Or any other questions, but he could just ask later. At that moment, things felt peaceful and wordless. Lee ate his food with gusto, finishing several bites before Gaara. Not even when Lee excused himself to change into fresh clothes did Gaara feel any leftover tension. Save for the poorly made coffee, Gaara enjoyed waking up to breakfast with Lee, and hoped to repeat such a morning again and again.

Lee returned changed and ready to leave as Gaara finished washing the last plate. Lee pouted and scrunched his face. “You, the one who cooked and my humble guest, should not be cleaning the plates.”

Gaara listened half-heartedly as he put the last plate up to dry. “This was time efficient. We should probably leave soon to begin our day.”

After a bit of more pouting, Lee relented and agreed. “I need only put on my shoes then I’ll be rea- Oh! And one thing,” Lee mentioned without real warning before tearing off the sleeves of the jumpsuit. “When you weren’t here I made it a habit of losing the sleeves, but sometimes I forget. I think this is one of the last outfits I had not torn.”

Gaara forgot about the new look Lee tested with him during his last visit. At the time, Gaara had not been definitively in love yet, but he stared at the exposed arms with the same respect and fondness he did then. Then with judgement. “You had said you planned to keep the sleeves when the weather warmed. Do you have enough suits to last for spring and summer?”

Lee paused midstep to the door. After a moment of silence, “Perhaps not. We can look for some during our shopping if time permits,” was Lee’s reply.

Gaara supposed it would be fine. He grabbed his shoes alongside Lee and headed out together. Lee carried around what could be considered a purse slung over his shoulder, though whoever sold it to him would have called it something different. The proper black of it matched Lee’s hair, but Lee tacked on several keychains and mascot pins that made it even less dignified. Looking at how mismatched Lee looked made Gaara happy. Not out of mockery, but out the enjoyment of Lee being so Lee. Since the purse (or perhaps technically a satchel) worked well to carry both their wallets and room for a gift, Gaara appreciated Lee’s odd ensemble even more.

Their styles clashed in every way, but Gaara wanted to be seen by Lee’s side. Being next to Lee felt natural, was natural, and Gaara wanted to make everyone who saw them together know Gaara felt proud to have Lee and that anyone should be grateful to be with Lee.

The walk to Kiba’s home, the first stop on their itinerary despite being in another section of Konoha than the shopping district, lasted less than twenty minutes. Gaara and Lee passed some but not many citizens, though they made sure to offer a kind smile when they could. Kiba had no way to expect the two of them, so Gaara could only sincerely hope that Kiba would be awake and ready to receive them. Certainly they could find a single dog almost anywhere, but Gaara agreed going to the local expert should be the first stop.

Lee planned to knock, only to hear loud barking and a yelp from the backyard. Kiba trained his dogs well, and kept his home fence free with the trust that his pets would not run too far from home. Though he felt odd coming so unannounced, Gaara followed Lee’s lead to head directly to the sound of Kiba’s voice. The sound of growling grew louder, but also alongside the sound of some chuckling and coos.

“Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good, amazing, baby, angel, little girl?” Kiba cooed, and Gaara could see him ruffling a dog’s fur and pressing his face to hers.

“Kiba! Good morning to you! Have you a moment to help us?” Lee half-shouted, giving a friendly and wide wave to Kiba as he announced himself.

“Good morning, Kiba. I should hope we do not take too much of your time.”

Kiba froze then darted his face back and forth between looking at Gaara and his dog. “Uh . . . Yo.” Kiba let go of his dog and stared at Gaara with full focus. “So, uh, helping the Kazekage?”

“It’s more for Lee, but I’d be grateful, as well,” Gaara responded, trying to sound as relaxed and polite as he could since he wanted to be on Kiba’s good side and not frighten the dog on his lap.

Lee beamed, and shook in excitement with wide open arms. Somehow the dog on Kiba’s lap seemed more excited by Lee’s sudden movements than worried. “Yes, I am the one requesting assistance in finding a proper pet for Gai-sensei and the hokage. I know I would like a pet that could be a bit of help for my sensei and gentle, but loving. I assumed you would perhaps know a dog or know how to train a dog.”

Kiba scrunched his face and scratched his chin. “I dunno, Lee. Giving a pet as a surprise can backfire if the receiver of the pet ain’t cut out for taking care of them. I have a few from the same litter as Ami,” Kiba scratched the dog’s ears as he said her name, “that would be good pets, but I won’t just give one to anybody.” Kiba looked up at Lee with a scrutinizing gaze and resolute stance.

Lee deflated, not much, but Gaara could see his shoulders sag ever so slightly. Gaara could see Kiba’s point, and he could sense Lee understood it, too.

“Though, I mean, I’ve met Gai. I’m pretty sure there’s no one else in the world who’d be as open to taking care of my dogs.” Kiba sighed and leaned back onto his palms. “I’m a sucker for a family having a dog in it. I mean, damn, those two should have adopted from me years ago. What’s the point of being married and living together if you don’t have a good dog to come home to every day? I can tell they’d take care of one, and they should definitely get one, so, yeah, you got it, Lee. Lemme show you the others I got. Ami’s mine, but they all have similar markings.”

Gaara only then started noticing the dogs features more deeply. She had pointed ears and a mostly white, sleek coat. Her face was long, but everything about her seemed a bit long. Gaara knew dogs came in much larger sizes, but she took up all of Kiba’s lap and then some, so she seemed like a decent size for someone like Gai to play with comfortably.

She got off without verbal command as Kiba rose to his feet and escorted Lee and Gaara to another area inside the home. In Gaara’s opinion, the entire place reeked of dog with a musty air to it, but everything did seem clean and sanitized despite a few loose dog hairs lying around. Lee looked as excited as Ami, who sniffed at him and wagged her tail as they walked.

“They’re all about seven months. So this is as big as they’ll really get, but they’re not totally trained as much as I would train a dog I planned to keep for myself. But these don’t have to be battle dogs so it should be fine,” Kiba said as a disclaimer as he introduced the pair to three new dogs only slightly different in appearance to Ami. They barked and jumped around and whined at Kiba, who more than willingly leaned down to pet them. “They’re friendly, and housebroken, too.”

Of the four from the same litter, three including Ami stayed around Kiba. One adventurous pup sniffed around at Lee and Gaara, circling around the two as they stood still. Gaara did not want to admit he had no experience with animals or had any show interest in him, so he stood with baited breath as the dog stopped sniffing at Lee to focus on Gaara. When the dog finally looked up with warm chocolate eyes and a large, toothy dog smile, Gaara felt relief. He set his standards for disappointment, but Gaara wanted to play and enjoy the company of a pet, too.

“I think you should pet him,” Lee suggested as he leaned down to stroke down his back.

“Yeah, he’s Piko. He doesn’t seem to bite ever,” Kiba added.

Gaara swallowed a lump in his chest and stared down at the pup. Piko turned away to sniff at one of his siblings, but Kiba, the dog expert agreeing Gaara should pet him meant things should be okay. Slowly, Gaara crouched down and reached out a hand to pet down from Piko’s head to his mid-back. Piko jumped and turned around, only to bark at Gaara with his tail wagging. Gaara continued petting Piko in a long and stiff stroke, until Lee saw from the corner of his eyes.

“You can try scratches. Under the chin or behind his ears or on his stomach if he permits. I think he wants you to play with him, but not stroke him.” 

Gaara had no clue there could be a difference. Lee had more authority on this matter than him, though, so Gaara scratched behind the ears. Kiba wound up laying down, with most of the litter running around him and tugging on his shirt. Gaara would not be comfortable with going that far with play, but the moment he started scratching behind Piko’s ears, he rolled onto his back and whined.

“Did he not like that?” Gaara murmured to Lee.

Lee just smiled and grabbed Gaara’s wrist to gently guide Gaara’s hand to Piko’s exposed stomach. “He likes it!” Lee exclaimed with a bright and proud smile as Gaara started rubbing Piko’s belly, Piko kicking his hind legs at nothing. The gesture seemed like one Gaara would not equate to joy, but Piko had not left yet, so Gaara kept petting as Lee shifted his focus onto playing with Piko as well.

After only a moment of both Lee and Gaara both playing with him, Piko darted around the two and tugged at Lee’s legwarmers. Instead of being upset, Lee moved Piko off him without aggression and stood back onto his feet. “That settles it,” Lee announced. Gaara turned his attention on Lee, despite Piko demanding his attention still. “Kiba, would it be acceptable to take Piko? If not today then soon?”

Kiba sat up and stared up at Lee. “I think Piko is a little more tame than the other three, but he’s still friendly as hell. Yeah, he’ll be a good addition to the family. I’ll get the clear for you taking him with my family and give you the initial caretaking stuff the day after tomorrow. Payment can be done then, too.”

Lee’s face fell. “Oh, yes, a payment! I have no depth for how much dogs cost except for when they are given away freely. Er, how much is Piko?”

“For as good a dog as he is and the effort I put taking care of him? I’d say ¥80,000, but I’ll need to clear out the exact number with my family to make sure everything’ll be in order to sell.”

Lee did more than deflate. He looked totally defeated. “Oh,” he spoke in a soft tone.

Gaara looked at Piko once more before grabbing Lee’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. “Thank you, Kiba. We will be sure to see you the day after next for Piko and payment. Please take care until then.”

Gaara pulled Lee through the entrance of the home. The fresh air filled Gaara’s lungs and the difference in the ability to breathe outside compared to Kiba’s home amazed Gaara. As he took a deep breath, Gaara felt his breath hitch as Lee pulled his hand away.

“Gaara-sama, I do not think we can return for Piko. ¥80,000 is much more than I expected to pay for a dog. I know it is my own fault for not realizing a professional dog trainer would actually need to be paid like a professional, but I just . . . have to think of another idea.”

“But Piko is very gentle and understanding and loving. I think Kiba is right. Gai and Kakashi deserve him. You also visit Gai all the time, so I know it would be good for you to be able to play with him when you see Gai.”

“Whether or not it is a good idea makes little difference when I cannot afford that all at once. Perhaps with a payment plan but . . . “

“Would you be able to cover ¥20,000? That is, I believe, a common rescue dog price in Suna.”

“I know I can. I believe the shelter in Konoha is closed this day, though.”

“Lee,” Gaara said with as much patience as he could muster. “I will pay the difference. I know we could in reality find a new gift for them, but I believe in Piko and that he deserves to be loved with a good home. Before you dare disagree, know that I can afford it and that I want to do this more than you want me not to do this.”

“But I really, truly, cannot let you do th-“ 

Gaara put a finger to Lee’s lips. “This is still your gift to them. I am only covering part of the payment. Let’s not waste time when you still need to help me find a gift for them from me.”

“But that is much more money than you simply buying me lunch every few months!”

“Lee, I tried to kill you. More than once. Let me help you with this small present.”

Lee huffed. “You cannot continue to use the ‘I tried to kill you line’ on me for forever. We are passed attempted murder, Gaara-sama. It is more than a little present. Not only that, this is a gift for someone else. You are not even getting the present for me, but for me to give it away. That feels like I’m . . . regifting. Which should not be a term used referring to the life of Piko or any creature.”

“As far as I can understand it, Piko would make you, Gai, and Kakashi happy, as well as Piko himself. And I insist that this is still your present to them. The longer you deny us returning in two days for Piko is the longer you prevent us from looking for my gift to them. I have asked you for help countless times, Lee. Think of this as paying my debt to you for tickling me a month ago.”

“I-I did not tickle you for money!” Lee’s face reddened as he shouted, and Gaara did not like the fact that they were still in public while they bickered.

Even though they both felt embarrassed, seeing Lee flustered lightened some of the tension, and Gaara found himself letting out a tiny laugh. “I apologize, Lee, I just . . . I’m happy to know you did not tickle me for money, but it was still a great favor that, to me, is priceless. All I ask is that when Piko settles into his new home that you take me to see him. I could try to ask Kakashi for a meeting in his home, but I feel like I would enjoy playing with him more if I were seeing him with you and Gai instead of for business.”

Despite the long pause and visible debate playing across Lee’s face as he thought, Lee nodded his head. “Okay, Gaara-sama. I concede that . . . you will pay the bulk for taking Piko. Though you have to tolerate me being extra dutiful to all your needs and whims for as long as you stay in Konoha!”

Lee spoke as though that was not how he treated Gaara and any other important friend already, but Gaara kept quiet as he nodded his agreement to Lee’s “conditions.” With a gentle smile, Gaara reached out for Lee’s hand and started walking. “My whims are somewhat insufficient. Please guide me to the shops and help me find inspiration?”

—-

Gaara and Lee found a jewelry store first. The display case shone and sparkled even through the window. Though it caught their eyes, Gaara saw no point in going inside. For men like Gai and Kakashi, any extra ornaments on their bodies would only be a hindrance. Gaara wanted to continue walking, but Lee stopped to stare.

“Everything looks so lovely. We can find inspiration in here, I am certain of it!”

“I have no business going in there. I do not think that would make for a proper gift from me as Kazekage.”

Lee pouted and already Gaara could see he would lose against those round eyes. “But at least for inspiration. It’s fancy and pretty.”

The most Gaara would lose going in would be some time, but it would satisfy Lee, so Gaara surrendered. He took the first step inside, and Lee wasted no time following. Everything sparkled. A small store, but the merchandise looked beautiful. Gaara heard Lee gasp beside him, and Gaara felt the same.

a woman attended the store, older but lovely, recognized Gaara and gasped herself. Though she sat behind the counter, she nodded and made a wide sweeping gesture with her arm to the entire area. “Good morning, Kazekage-sama. I have a full stock today, so I can help you find anything you may need.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’m,” Gaara wanted to say browsing but that implied he had the intention of actually looking.

“May we look around first? We will ask if we need assistance, thank you,” Lee stumbled on his words. Gaara suspected he also noticed how odd it was to be in a jewelry store without a purpose.

The saleswoman nodded, though she stared at Lee for a bit longer than necessary. A wave of relief washed over Gaara when she looked away, and Gaara started to walk to one of the nearby booths. Ignoring prices, Gaara found himself looking at chain necklaces. Some looked thin and short, but they also had a longer and thicker necklace that looked more masculine. Not quite right enough for anyone Gaara knew, so he started looking back to the feminine side since they were overall more attractive.

The pendants displayed below the chains separately, some as singular stones and others in patterns. Pretty. Cute. Some Gaara could even call beautiful. Nothing that inspired Gaara.

“Oh, Gaara-sama, over here!” Lee urged from another display case. The saleswoman glared at Lee, but at least said nothing with Gaara present, and the two being the only ones in the store regardless. Still, Gaara chided Lee as we approached.

“Please be calm, Lee. What is it that you see?” Gaara looked at where he thought Lee stared, and saw an array of watches and pocket watches. Again, they were lovely, and looked well made, but they seemed off. “I like them,” Gaara admitted, though his face told a different story as he scrutinized them more until he figured out what was wrong with them. “Do you think giving them a watch would be in poor taste? It may imply I think they’re often late.”

Lee sighed, exasperated. “I believe only you would think it since more than once I have heard stories of you being more than a little tardy.” Gaara felt his face warm and averted his gaze. Those rumors were true, though he would not admit it. Lee started to smile, and pat Gaara on the back. “I think it would make for a fine gift. Many people enjoy receiving watches, though maybe that is another issue. Perhaps they are not personal enough to you?”

Gaara only had a second to think about Lee’s words before the saleswoman added a brief, “We can offer personalized engravings on the metal of most of the watches,” comment.

Tempting, but not quite right. Gaara could leave a message for them, but it would be a stiff and formal note, not the great and romantic message that would usually be an engraving. People like Gai and Kakashi valued their time, and the wedding gift celebrated that they would have all the time in the world together. A watch, even with a custom engraving, lacked the effect Gaara sought.

“Lee, thank you for showing me these. I do feel inspired, though I do not think anything here is right.”

Lee perked and bounced on his toes. “Ooh, that is wonderful! Is it the watches that inspired you? Or perhaps it was something from where you were?” Lee did not let Gaara answer his question before walking to the necklaces.

Except Lee never reached the necklaces. Something else seemed to catch his eyes. Lee’s head turned to the face on a case beside the necklaces, and paused in his spot.

Gaara walked to Lee’s side, and saw an admiration in Lee’s eyes. Again, Gaara followed Lee’s line of sight and rose a brow. “Are you fond of opals?” Gaara asked while looking at Lee again instead of the stones.

“I-I suppose I may be. These are lovely.”

The entire section filled with pairs of opal accented earrings of varying colors and shapes. Gaara caught sight of a bright yellow pair that reminded him of the center of a daisy, though still possessed a softness to it. Lee continued staring, so Gaara could only assume it was at that particular pair. “I did not know you had your ears pierced.”

Lee snapped out of his daze and looked back at Gaara. Then at the earrings. Then back at Gaara. “Oh. Oh! No, I am afraid I have no way to wear them. I merely admired a c-certain pair,” Lee’s eyes drifted back to the case as he mentioned whichever ones he liked. “I suppose we should leave, yes? You have inspiration, so I believe it will be best to act on it soon.”

For the moment, they would continue to look around Konoha, despite Gaara knowing exactly what he wanted to make for Gai and Kakashi. He had the inspiration he sought, though Gaara changed his mission to browse as much as he could for gifts that he felt Lee deserved just to prove to him that people cared about him. If all went well, Gaara vowed to return to the shop and find something to give Lee.

Giving jewelry to each other could be considered a bit romantic, bold, but Gaara wanted to give Lee that sense of beauty that he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never had so little prepared for a next chapter. I’ve always always uploaded a chapter knowing I had an entire chapter finished for the following week. Like, I told myself awhile ago if I ever miss a weekly update then I’m just out. I wanted to finish chapter 16, but I dunno. It’s not coming to me and I have no motivation to force it RN. I may not abandon this fic if I miss a week because Lent starts in early March and I planned to make writing my Lenten sacrifice.
> 
> Maybe this is just a false alarm. Who knows. Maybe I finish chapter 16 this week and it turns out 17 is a breeze. I dunno, but I’m really trying. I feel like you guys feel like it’s dragging on and I wanna wrap it up but if aaaah. I dunno. I’ll updste, I’ll try, and in the meantime I really hope you liked chapter 15!
> 
> Love,  
> Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello! I’m trying to stay ahead of the game for this story and write past my updates. I don’t have a schedule yet, since that’ll usually be determined how popular/resposive this story is, but I’ll do my best to make you all happy! Hope you liked and can review. Go have a wonderful day!
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


End file.
